El valor de su existencia
by Dedicatus256
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Kamijou Touma nunca hubiera existido? ¿que ocurrió con sus amigos y todas las personas que él salvó? En este mundo no existen los héroes -Parte 2: "El dios de la muerte"
1. prologo

**Buenas a todos, he decidido empezar este nuevo fic, se que mis prologos siempre son cortos pero lo mejor vendrá después, este es apenas un pantallazo de lo que sera esta historia, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un mundo donde la ciencia y la magia coexisten.

Ciudad Academia es el cuartel general del lado de la ciencia. Está ciudad posee una tecnología 20 o 30 años adelantada respecto al resto del mundo. Poderes psíquicos son creados mediante el uso de drogas e hipnosis, de esa manera el cerebro de una persona puede ser modificado para obtener su propia realidad personal.

Pero existe un poder en Ciudad Academia cuya naturaleza es desconocida. La misteriosa habilidad única permite cancelar cualquier fenómeno sobrenatural, aunque nadie sabe como es que funciona, por lo que su usuario es clasificado como un simple nivel 0.

El 'Imagine Breaker' Kamijou Touma era considerado un fracaso. Tan solo era uno más de los tantos inútiles que no habían podido desarrollar algún tipo de poder Esper.

Sin embargo, Kamijou Touma nunca se lamentó por ello. Debido a su mala suerte, Kamijou se había involucrado en situaciones donde siempre estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Pero fue gracias a eso, que él había podido salvar a Himegami Aisa en la escuela Misawa Cram, a las Misaka Imouto del 'experimento', incluso acabó con la tercera guerra mundial con tan solo un puño y tomó al mundo entero como su enemigo para salvar a una sola chica.

Para aquellas personas que lo conocían, tan solo el nombre de 'Kamijou Touma' era digno de respeto. Pero por otro lado, ese mismo nombre generaba odio y malicia en el otro lado del mundo, es decir, el lado de la magia. Muchos magos de todas partes del mundo veían a Kamijou Touma como un enemigo y al mismo tiempo una amenaza.

/

Una sombra se mueve por las oscuras calles de Ciudad Academia, si bien los sistemas de seguridad son del más alto nivel, los magos siempre encuentran un lugar por donde colarse a la ciudad.

Su objetivo no es simplemente eliminar al joven conocido como Kamijou Touma. La cábala, a la cual pertenece este mago, tiene un objetivo mucho mayor.

Las acciones que Kamijou Touma había causado no desaparecerían simplemente con su muerte. Parecía haber un grupo, que reunía a tanto integrantes del lado de la ciencia como del lado de la magia, conocido como la 'Facción Kamijou', el cual cada vez cobraba más importancia.

Por lo tanto ésta cábala mágica había decidido ponerle un alto.

"La posición de las estrellas es la adecuada" – exclamaba una fina voz femenina en medio de la noche – "Comenzando la preparación del hechizo para borrar la existencia de Kamijou Touma de este mundo"

* * *

**Para todos aquellos que ya han leído mis anteriores fics, bienvenidos de nuevo. Para aquellos que leen por primera vez un fanfic de mi autoría, bienvenidos.**

**la premisa de esta historia es un mundo donde Kamijou Touma nunca existió, así que ¿como sería tal mundo? ¿que pasaría con los demás personajes que han interactuado con nuestro Kami-yan? esas preguntas se responderán en los siguientes capítulos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**y aquí estamos, llega el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar sus criticas que seran bien recibidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El mundo a su alrededor que él no pudo proteger**

Kamijou Touma, sin lugar a dudas, era alguien desafortunado. Pero esto iba mucho más allá de su desgracia habitual.

Un grupo de gamberros lo estaban persiguiendo por las calles de Ciudad Academia con la intención de asesinarlo. Para saber como es que nuestro protagonista se enredó en una situación como esta, es necesario regresar en el tiempo.

***_Hace algunas horas_***

"Parece que no hay nadie en la sección de carnes, vegetales y otros ingredientes" – Kamijou se encontraba haciendo las compras, si no alimentaba al pozo sin fondo conocido como Index, seguramente su cuerpo terminaría con marcas de mordidas por todos lados – "Por otro lado, la sección de platillos completos parece ser muy popular ¿es qué acaso ya nadie cocina para si mismo en estos días?" – El chico de pelo de punta reflexionaba para si mismo mientras decidía comprar suficientes vegetales para una semana, ya que eran muy baratos ese día.

Kamijou salió de la tienda sosteniendo las bolsas del supermercado con ambos brazos. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio para preparar la cena fue testigo de una escena que solía repetirse mucho en Ciudad Academia. Un grupo de delincuentes estaba acosando a una indefensa chica, lo cual era algo que Kamijou Touma no podía permitir.

La chica parecía ser más joven que Kamijou, su edad debía rondar entre los 11 o 12 años, llevaba su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y su rostro estaba temeroso frente a la situación por la que estaba pasando.

"Oh así que aquí estabas" – Kamijou Touma se hacía presente en el escenario y tomaba el brazo de la chica – "Lamento los problemas que les puede haber causado mi hermana menor" – decía Kamijou mientras se dirigía al grupo de delincuentes – "bien, vámonos"

Kamijou rápidamente sacó a la chica de ese lugar pero los delincuentes no se la iban a dejar fácil.

"Oye" – Gritó el que parecía ser el líder – "¿Qué es esa mierda de la hermana menor? Está claro que ustedes dos no se parecen en nada"

Kamijou comenzaba a sudar frio, su actuación había sido descubierta. Pensándolo mejor, era demasiado evidente que no guardaba parecido alguno con esa chica en primer lugar. Uno de los delincuentes se acercó a Kamijou y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

"Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco con esa niña" – exclamó el líder – "así que vete antes de que las cosas se pongan feas ¿has entendido cabeza de puercoespín?"

Kamijou seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la chica, de ninguna manera iba a soltarla y dejarla en manos de este grupo de pervertidos. Los delincuentes al notar que Kamijou no parecía querer abandonar a la chica comenzaron a sonreír de manera macabra mientras sacaban sus cuchillos.

Si bien el joven conocido como Kamijou Touma tenía un extraño poder que residía en su mano derecha, de poco servía en una situación como ésta. Los delincuentes eran 8 y estaban armados, claramente Kamijou se encontraba en desventaja.

"Por aquí, Onii-chan" – de repente Kamijou escuchó una dulce y suave voz femenina y sintió su brazo siendo tirado por alguien más.

De repente, la chica a la cual quería proteger, lo estaba arrastrando para escapar de esos maleantes.

Luego de correr por unos minutos, finalmente Kamijou Touma y la chica que estaba siendo acosada, lograron perder de vista a sus perseguidores.

"Ufff" – Suspiró aliviado Kamijou – "Parece que los perdimos"

"¿Te encuentras bien, Onii-chan?" – Preguntó la chica – "Realmente eres alguien increíble, por lo general nadie se acercaría a ayudar en una situación como esa"

"Bueno, no es como si solo pudiera haberte ignorado" – Kamijou Touma no podía evitar actuar como un héroe, su sentido de la justicia no le permitía desconocer a alguien que necesita ayuda.

"Muchas gracias, Onii-chan, por cierto mi nombre es Hana" – decía la chica presentándose – "Me gustaría agradecerte por haberme ayudado"

"No es necesario" – dijo Kamijou, a él nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza ayudar a los demás solo para obtener algo a cambio, así no era como actuaba Kamijou Touma.

"Por favor, Onii-chan, solo ven conmigo un momento" – insistió Hana – "Conozco un buen lugar"

Sin que Kamijou pueda protestar, su brazo ya había sido tomado por Hana y otra vez la chica comenzó a arrástralo. Las luces artificiales comenzaban a encenderse, dado que ya acaecía la noche en Ciudad Academia.

"Oye ¿hacia dónde me estas llevando?" – preguntó Kamijou, pero Hana no respondió.

Luego de andar por media hora, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Kamijou parecía sorprendido. La chica llamada Hana lo había llevado hasta el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17, donde una vez había luchado con el Esper más poderoso para acabar con el 'experimento'.

"¿Q-qué estamos haciendo aquí?" – preguntó un confundido Kamijou.

"Lo traje aquí tal y como prometí" – Hana ignoró la pregunta del chico con pelo de punta. Su actitud claramente era sospechosa, además ¿Con quién se supone que estaba hablando?

"Buen trabajo" – una voz provenía de la oscuridad – "Ahora lárgate"

Sin nada más que decir, la chica que había arrastrado a Kamijou a este lugar había comenzado a alejarse.

"Oye espera" – Kamijou trataba de detener a esa chica.

"Déjala, ella ya ha cumplido con su trabajo" – la dueña de esa voz ahora se mostraba ante el chico de pelo puntiagudo – "Gusto en conocerte, Kamijou Touma"

Evidentemente todo había sido una trampa con el único de traer a Kamijou Touma a este lugar, el escenario final del 'proyectó cambio nivel 6'.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Preguntó Kamijou levantando su guardia.

"No es necesario que te diga mi nombre, de todos modos tú ya eres historia"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" – Kamijou Touma se sorprendió, sin previo aviso, una especie de círculo apareció bajo sus pies – "¿Esto es magia?"

"Si" – exclamó la maga – "El solo hecho de tu existencia es algo bastante problemático para nosotros, así que, desaparece 'Imagine Breaker'"

Con una fuerte luz de color violeta, el círculo mágico se activó.

/

En un cierto dormitorio en el distrito 7, una joven monja de cabello plateado y ojos de color verde, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. Su estómago no paraba de quejarse y no había indicios de que pudiera calmar su apetito en lo inmediato.

"¡¿En dónde rayos se metió?!" – Se quejaba la monja – "En cuanto vuelva voy a morderlo sin descanso"

"¿Morderlo, dices?" – La monja no estaba sola. Sentada sobre el kotatsu había una pequeña diosa mágica, la cual media tan solo 15 centímetros; miró con su único ojo de manera extraña a la monja que no paraba de quejarse – "¿A quién te refieres?"

"¿Cómo que a quien me refiero?" – Le respondió la monja llamada Index – "Es obvio que me refiero a…¿Are? ¿A quién se supone que iba a morder?"

/

"Onee-samaaaaaaa" – En uno de los dormitorios de estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela media Tokiwadai, Shirai Kuroko se encontraba acosando a su amada Misaka Mikoto como de costumbre, la cual le respondió dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

"Deja de estar molestando" – exclamó la nivel 5 #3.

"Siempre eres tan tímida para aceptar mi amor, Onee-sama" – decía una Shirai Kuroko que comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque de su Onee-sama – "Estoy muy preocupada, has estado muy distraída últimamente" – La nivel 4 teletransportadora le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a Misaka Mikoto – "¿No has estado pensando en ese caballero verdad?"

"¿P-p-por qué tendría que estar pensando en ese idiota?" – se excusó inmediatamente Misaka ante la pregunta de su kohai, pero su rostro denotaba mucha duda, sin duda su corazón latía con mucha fuerza cuando mencionaba a aquel 'idiota' pero por algún motivo, no podía recordarlo ¿Quién era ese idiota?.

"¿Onee-sama?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?"

/

Kamijou Touma estaba tirado sobre el patio de ferrocarriles en medio de la oscuridad, las bolsas del supermercado estaban a su lado y su contenido estaba desparramado por el sucio asfalto.

El joven desafortunado se levantó rápidamente mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus compras.

"M-mi preciosa fuente de proteínas" – Kamijou sollozaba mientras sostenía el cartón de huevos de 98¥ (uno por persona), todo su contenido estaba estropeado – "Maldición ¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí?! ¡Qué desgraciaaaaaa!"

Mientras Kamijou gritaba a todo pulmón, tomó el cartón de huevos y lo arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia un costado. No habiendo notado al grupo de delincuentes que estaba cercano a su ubicación, su desgracia quiso que esos huevos rotos terminaran en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Kamijou ya estaba corriendo para escapar del grupo de gamberros. Era la segunda vez que estaba en una situación similar el mismo día, un nuevo record para su desgracia.

Kamijou corrió y corrió hasta finalmente perder a sus perseguidores. Pero sin dudas había algo extraño, no lo notó en un primer lugar dado que estaba demasiado preocupado por perder al grupo de gamberros que quería su cabeza. El lugar donde se encontraba era bastante desagradable, abundaban los edificios en ruinas, los cuales parecían estar abandonados hace mucho tiempo, el ambiente era bastante lúgubre.

"Esto no puede ser Ciudad Academia ¿cierto?" – Kamijou no sabía donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con esa maga.

Kamijou Touma siguió caminando, mientras avanzaba podía notar la familiaridad del lugar, sin dudas esto era Ciudad Academia, pero todo se veía tan….deprimente.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho aquella maga? ¿En qué nuevo problema se había metido Kamijou-san?

"¿oh? ¿Pero quién es este amigo?" – Mientras el desafortunado chico con pelo de punta se hacía estas preguntas una voz familiar entró en sus oídos.

"¿M-Misaka?" – no había dudas de que la chica parada frente a Kamijou era la #3 Misaka Mikoto, pero de alguna forma su imagen actual contrastaba con la biri biri que Touma conoce.

Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, su cabello revuelto, una corbata de origen desconocido estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza y lo que parecía ser una caja de sushi colgaba de una cuerda atada de su pulgar y dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"Oye ¿quieres divertirte un rato?" – exclamó una Misaka Mikoto la cual apestaba a alcohol.

"¿Has estado bebiendo Misaka?" – Kamijou le dirigió una mirada de preocupación – "¿desde cuándo comenzaste a beber? Ya te pareces a tu madre"

"No estoy *hip* borracha, no lo estoy, ¿no lo estoy? Jajaja *hip*"

"¡Claramente estas borracha!"

"Nyaaaah"

"¡Oye, no puedo entenderte si no hablas en un lenguaje humano!"

Sin más que decir Misaka Mikoto comenzaba a tambalearse, parece ser que había bebido demasiado y su mente estaba comenzando a nublarse. Al ver como la Railgun se desmayaba, Kamijou se apresuró y la sostuvo con sus brazos antes de que caiga al suelo.

"Maldición" – exclamó Kamijou – "¿Qué rayos ha pasado contigo biri biri?"

Mientras Kamijou la sostenía en sus brazos, los ronquidos de Misaka Mikoto resonaban por toda la calle vacía. Kamijou no podía dejarla simplemente así, por lo que colocó a la Railgun en su espalda y comenzó a caminar. No podía llevarla al dormitorio de Tokiwadai en ese estado, seguramente recibiría un severo castigo, por lo que solo quedaba llevarla a su propio dormitorio.

/

"(¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy haciendo?)" – Pensaba Kamijou mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Misaka Mikoto – "(Estoy llevando a una chica borracha a mi dormitorio, esto claramente es una situación sospechosa)"

Por alguna razón el ascensor no funcionaba, por lo que Kamijou no tenía otra opción más que subir las escalares hasta el octavo piso mientras cargaba a Misaka. Seguramente al llegar a su dormitorio, una muy furiosa Index lo mordería sin piedad, no solo no había llegado para prepararle la cena, sino que también estaba trayendo una chica en estado sospechoso a su dormitorio. Sin dudas esto era una situación desafortunada.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Kamijou tenía una sensación extraña, ¿el complejo de dormitorios donde vivía siempre había estado tan descuidado?

Finalmente llego a la puerta de su dormitorio, buscó su llave en su bolsillo pero no había rastro alguno, ¿acaso también había perdido la llave del dormitorio? Que desgracia; pensó Kamijou. Pero para su sorpresa, la puerta no tenía seguro, si bien era extraño por lo pronto era algo de buena suerte dado que podría ingresar a su dormitorio.

Kamijou entró lentamente y no podía creer la escena frente a él. No solo no había rastros de Othinus ni de Index sino que todo el dormitorio era un desastre, como si hubiera estado bastante tiempo deshabitado.

"¿Q-qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?" – Kamijou estaba confundido, pero por lo pronto se limitó a colocar a Misaka en su cama.

"¿Qué rayos se supone que haga ahora? ¿En dónde se habrán metido Index y Othinus? Todo esto es muy extraño y parece demasiado como para tratarse de una simple broma"

La situación actual era demasiada extraña. Ciudad Academia no era como él recordaba, sin dudas esa maga había hecho algo extraño.

"Oye" – Una dulce vos cortó la línea de pensamiento de Kamijou – "¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?"

Misaka Mikoto había recuperado la consciencia, o al menos eso parecía, y estaba comenzando a quitarse su uniforme.

"O-oye, espera, espera ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡DEJA DE QUITARTE EL UNIFORME!" – pronunció un alarmado Kamijou.

"jeje ¿Cuál es el problema?" – Decía Misaka en un tono travieso, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa – "Vamos, hagamos algo divertido"

"¡Espera Misaka! Este fanfic es de clasificación K, por lo que no puede haber escenas de este tipo ¡el autor tendrá problemas!"

Misaka ignoraba a Kamijou mientras seguía quitándose su ropa. Kamijou se apartó de ella y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Escucha Misaka, voy a llamar a Shirai para que venga a buscarte, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos" – Dijo Kamijou mientras recordaba que la chica de coletas miembro del Judgment no estaba en su lista de contactos – "¿Podrías decirme su número?" – Pidió Kamijou.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa idiota pervertida adicta al Yuri murió hace tiempo"

"¿Q-qué acabas de decir?" – Preguntó Kamijou mientras se sentía confundido, ¿Shirai Kuroko había muerto hace tiempo? Eso no parecía algo posible, además le molestaba el tono con el que Misaka Mikoto lo había dicho, casi que parecía no importarle. Por lo que Kamijou pensó que quizás era algo que solo había dicho debido a su estado de embriaguez.

"Realmente es un alivio que haya muerto, al fin logré librarme de ella" – Kamijou no podía creer las palabras de Misaka – "Solo era una molestia, igual que esos clones de mierda, me alegro que todas hayan muerto"

Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de la Railgun, Kamijou Touma se acercó a ella y le profirió un golpe en el rostro con la mano abierta. El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

"O-oye ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te gustan este tipo de cosas?" – fue la reacción de Misaka, que no perdía su tono travieso, ante el golpe de Kamijou.

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!" – Rugió Kamijou con furia – "¡¿Qué es eso de que Shirai Kuroko ha muerto?! ¿Cómo rayos puedes decirlo de esa forma? Ella era tu amiga, no hay manera de que pudieras estar contenta por su muerte ¡¿y qué hay de las Sisters?! Es imposible que todas hayan muerto ¿lo recuerdas? Yo fui quien detuvo ese retorcido 'experimento'"

"¿Cómo es que sabes del 'experimento'?" – El rostro de Misaka ahora lucia serio – "Además ¿Por qué rayos me hablas de esa forma? No te pases de amistoso conmigo, apenas nos conocimos hoy ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?"

La situación era cada vez más extraña. Shirai Kuroko y las Sisters habían muerto, a Misaka no parecía importarle y además se había olvidado completamente de él ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo en este lugar? Esto parece una pesadilla.

"¿Qué es eso de que detuviste el 'experimento'?" – Continuó Misaka – "La única que estaba al tanto de ello era yo, traté de detenerlo pero no pude, había decidido dar mi vida a cambio para proteger a esas chicas, pero en el momento de confrontar a Accelerator yo….yo…." – De repente la #3 comenzó a llorar – "¡Yo me acobardé! ¡Mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba demasiado asustada! Soy….de lo peor, terminé huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas y dejé a esas chicas morir ¡YO LAS MATÉ!"

Luego de decir esas palabras, Misaka se desplomó sobre la cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Kamijou Touma estaba helado ante la confesión de la Railgun. Se supone que esto no había ocurrido así; el 21 de Agosto, Kamijou Touma había detenido el intento suicida de Misaka para acabar con el 'experimento' y el mismo se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla para derrotar al nivel 5 #1, conocido como Accelerator y había triunfado y logró ponerle fin a ese cruel y retorcido 'experimento'. ¿Entonces cómo es que Misaka lo había olvidado? No, más bien, es como si su intervención nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

**¿que les pareció este primer capitulo? se que algunos esperaban que Misaka hubiera muerto en el asunto de las Sisters pero al final terminó por huir y sus hermanas no fueron salvadas. esto apenas comienza, en el siguiente capitulo Kamijou contará con un aliado inesperado, hasta la proxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**y llega un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ahora veremos como se desarrolla este mundo donde nuestro héroe no existe ¿podrá Kamijou Touma encontrar alguna razón detrás de lo que está ocurriendo? disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Infierno de pesadilla**

Mientras Misaka Mikoto dormía en la cama, Kamijou ocupó la bañera. Luego de que la Railgun cayera dormida, él había intentado contactar a todos sus conocidos a través de su teléfono celular pero ninguna de las llamadas había sido exitosa. Ya era demasiado tarde como para salir del dormitorio por lo que Kamijou decidió dejarlo por hoy.

Además debía ser cuidadoso, este ya no era el mundo que él conocía. Ciudad Academia se encontraba en un estado bastante sombrío, Shirai Kuroko y las Sisters habían muerto, y Misaka Mikoto se había convertido en una alcohólica; y esto era tan solo lo que él sabía, quizás muchas otras cosas habían ocurrido también. Todos los cañones apuntaban a esa extraña maga, sin dudas era la culpable de todo esto.

Mientras su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, por lo tanto la prioridad en este momento era lograr, aunque sea, algunas horas de sueño.

/

Los rayos de sol, que atravesaban las ventanas sin cortinas, iluminaban el rostro de Misaka Mikoto, la cual, fastidiada, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

"Rayos" – La #3 levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha – "Que dolor ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?"

"Oh ¿ya has despertado Misaka?" – Exclamó un chico con peinado puntiagudo – "Realmente estabas muy borracha anoche, te parecías bastante a tu madre, jaja" – por algún motivo Kamijou estaba riendo.

Ahora que Misaka ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol seguramente podría tener una conversación seria con ella y aclarar los malentendidos de anoche, aunque eso era ser demasiado optimista y Kamijou lo sabía.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" – Gritó una alarmada Misaka Mikoto que comenzaba a sentirse más y más nerviosa – "¿Y dónde demonios estoy?" – Misaka levantó sus sabanas y notó que solo llevaba su ropa interior, por lo que le dirigió una mirada mezclada de odio y miedo a ese chico con pelo de punta.

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou comenzó a agitar sus manos como si de alguna forma pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando la Railgun – "N-no es lo que crees, esto es solo un malentendido, por favor dejar de emitir tanta electricidad"

Misaka Mikoto formó una gran cantidad de chispas y se las arrojo a Kamijou. Él solo se limitó a levantar su mano derecha y el poderoso ataque eléctrico fue anulado.

"¡T-t-tú!" – Misaka estaba sorprendida por ese resultado inesperado, estaba segura que iba a freír a ese pervertido, pero en ese momento la ira se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos – "¿te aprovechaste mí, no es cierto?"

"¡C-claro que no!" – Se excusó Kamijou – "Tan solo te encontré borracha y te traje hasta aquí"

Misaka no parecía confiar del todo en ese chico, le dirigió una mirada de duda mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama.

"Oye Misaka" – El rostro de Kamijou ahora lucia serio – "¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?"

"¿de que estas hablando? Y además ¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

"M-Misaka ¿acaso no me recuerdas?" – Kamijou estaba confundido, anoche Misaka había dicho lo mismo, pero pensó que era debido a que había tomado demasiado – "Soy yo, Kamijou Touma"

"Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre" – dijo la Railgun con indiferencia – "No tengo la menor idea de quién eres" – hizo una pausa y continuo – "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que este aquí solo con mi ropa interior"

Los ojos de Misaka estaban llenos de furia. Si sus ataques no funcionaban entonces debía tomar otro camino, tomó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se lo arrojó a Kamijou con violencia.

El joven desafortunado no tuvo más opción que huir corriendo del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y finalmente abandonó el complejo de dormitorios.

Mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, Kamijou notó algo extraño. Ahora a plena luz del día podía observarse el deterioro del complejo de dormitorios, era claro que allí no vivía nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Acaso esa maga lo había enviado a un futuro apocalíptico? No, ese no parecía ser el caso, dado que Misaka tenía la misma apariencia de siempre, no se veía mayor, por lo que rápidamente descartó esa idea de su cabeza, aun así el panorama era desalentador.

Kamijou decidió ir hacia su escuela. Por más que faltaba poco para el comienzo de las clases, no había muchos estudiantes por la calle. En Ciudad Academia, donde el 80% de la población son estudiantes, era común ver una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas dirigiéndose hacia sus escuelas. Pero Kamijou solo podía ver unos pocos.

Al llegar a su escuela, Kamijou sintió un gran alivio al notar el mismo aburrido edificio de siempre, al menos su escuela estaba tal y como la recordaba. Atravesó la entrada y mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento del personal, de repente pudo observar un auto que estaba a punto de estacionar.

Era un modelo de auto pequeño de color verde brillante. Kamijou nota que Komoe-Sensei, que parece un estudiante de primaria, está en el asiento del conductor.

"¡Komoe-Sensei!" – Exclamó Kamijou mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña profesora que estaba bajando de su auto – "Me alegro poder encontrarla"

"¿Are?" – Komoe-Sensei tenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras veía a aquel joven – "¿eres un estudiante nuevo? Deberías pasarte por la sala de profesores…¿te encuentras bien?"

Kamijou estaba totalmente pálido, primero Misaka Mikoto, y ahora Komoe-Sensei. Ambas no parecían estar bromeando, no parecían conocer al chico llamado Kamijou Touma.

Kamijou se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr mientras se alejaba de su escuela. Corrió por las calles a toda velocidad, aunque sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

"¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no pude ser!" – Gritaba mientras corría – "Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es ésta?" – Necesitaba desesperadamente enfriar su cabeza, a este paso iba a enloquecer. Este no era su mundo, esta no era su vida diaria.

"Oye" – de repente una voz profunda se dirigía hacia Kamijou – "Tú, deja de correr"

Se trataba de una pareja de Anti-Skill, la fuerza de seguridad de Ciudad Academia conformada por profesores entrenados. Kamijou se calmó y respondió al llamado de los oficiales.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela, chico?" – exclamó uno de ellos.

"….." – Kamijou jadeaba debido a todo lo que corrió.

"Oye" – de repente uno de los Anti-Skill llamó a su compañero – "¿recuerdas el informe de hace algunas horas? El de una chica que aparentemente fue acosada por un chico de cabello puntiagudo ¿no crees que él se ajusta a la descripción?" – dijo señalando a Kamijou.

"¿No sabrás algo al respecto, chico?" – preguntó el otro Anti-Skill.

Seguramente se referían al malentendido que tuvo con Misaka pero Kamijou sabía que no podría explicar su situación, estaba en otro escenario desafortunado. Por lo cual decidió escapar corriendo.

Debía descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que no podía dejarse ser arrestado por Anti-Skill.

Naturalmente, Los miembros de Anti-Skill comenzaron a perseguirlo. Kamijou confiaba en sus aptitudes físicas, pero sus perseguidores eran profesores entrenados, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla poder quitárselos de encima.

Trató de moverse por los callejones pero no lograba perderles el paso, de seguir así, era cuestión de tiempo para que sea capturado.

"Oye" – una misteriosa voz parecía estar llamando a Kamijou – "Ven por aquí, de prisa"

Kamijou no estaba seguro de si hacer caso a aquella voz, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería ser capturado. Kamijou dobló en una esquina siguiendo las instrucciones y luego de unos minutos finalmente fue capaz de perder a la pareja de Anti-Skill.

"…" – Kamijou respiraba pesadamente, esa persecución lo había agotado; comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que lo había ayudado. Pero no había nadie, tan solo había un pequeño gato.

Estaba cubierto por parches de piel marrón y negro sobre su pelaje blanco, sus ojos eran de un color verde amarillento y llevaba un collar rojo alrededor de su cuello. Kamijou Touma conocía bien a este gato.

"¿Sphinx?" – exclamó sorprendido Kamijou, mientras una triste y melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – "Seguramente tu tampoco sabes quién soy ¿verdad?" – Kamijou apartó la mirada del gato calicó, parecía estar buscando a la persona que lo había ayudado – "¿Dónde estará esa persona? Me gustaría agradecerle"

"Yo fui quien te ayudo"

Kamijou volvió a escuchar esa misma voz pero no había pista de ninguna persona, siguió buscando pero no había rastro alguno.

"Estoy aquí, idiota" – La voz parecía sonar molesta.

Kamijou volteó su cabeza pero al único que vio fue al gato mascota de Index.

"Debo estar enloqueciendo" – Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza – "Ahora estoy imaginando voces"

"¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser?" – Kamijou se congeló, la misteriosa voz provenía de Sphinx – "¡Yo fui quien te ayudó!"

"¿estoy soñando, verdad?"

En ese momento Sphinx sacó sus largas y afiladas garras y arañó la cara de Kamijou. El chico desafortunado de cabello puntiagudo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, tomándose el rostro, debido al dolor.

"¿Ya te convenciste que esto no es un sueño?" – preguntó el gato calicó.

"¡No era necesario llegar tan lejos!" – Protestó Kamijou – "Además ¿Cómo es que estás hablando? ¡Todo esto ya es demasiado raro! Denle a Kamijou-san un respiro"

"Cálmate, he venido a ayudarte, Kamijou-chan" – dijo Sphinx en un tono calmado – "Supongo que no eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no darte cuenta de que este no es el mundo en el que solías vivir"

"Siento que te estas burlando de mí"

"Eso Hago" – Respondió Sphinx – "Bien, ahora voy a explicarte cual es la situación"

"Espera un segundo, antes ¿podrías explicarme como es que mi gato puede hablar?"

"Bueno, no soy un gato cualquiera"

"¿qué?"

"No puedo darte demasiados detalles de quien soy, pero el hecho de que Index y tú me hayan encontrado no fue una mera coincidencia" – Sphinx hizo una pausa y continuó – "Desde ese momento mi misión ha sido vigilar tus acciones, pero debido a esta situación inesperada me vi obligado a interactuar contigo"

"N-no puede ser" – Kamijou estaba completamente sorprendido.

"¿Lo has entendido?"

"N-no me digas" – Kamijou aún no salía de su asombro – "esto es in-increíble, eres Doraem...

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA CERCA!" – Sphinx rugió como una bestia – "¡¿Qué de lo que te dije te hizo pensar que era Doraemon?!"

"Es que yo creí que…."

"¡¿Acaso te parece que soy un gato que viene del futuro?! ¡¿Cuándo dije que tenía una maleta transdimensional?!" – Luego de soltar sus últimos gritos, Sphinx finalmente se calmó – "Escucha, voy a explicarte que es lo que está ocurriendo, así que presta atención"

Kamijou asintió y el gato calicó se dispuso a comenzar con la explicación.

"Básicamente, este es un mundo donde Kamijou Touma, es decir, tú, no existe"

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Kamijou.

"Se trata de una magia muy poderosa, no conozco todos los detalles, pero parece que el culpable pertenece a una de esas cábalas mágicas de estilo dorado"

Kamijou sabía algo de aquello. De hecho, una conocida suya, Leivinia Birdway era la jefa de una cábala de estilo dorado, conocida como 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer'. Organizaciones como 'Necessarius', el sector 0 de la iglesia anglicana inglesa, existían con el fin de combatir con dichas cábalas.

"Ahora recuerdo, había un círculo mágico bajo mis pies cuando vi a esa maga" – Kamijou dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, el 'Imagine Breaker'.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" – Dijo Sphinx – "¿Por qué se activó este hechizo cuando tengo el 'Imagine Breaker'? ¿Cierto?" – Kamijou asintió afirmativamente – "Bueno, es sencillo de explicar, el hechizo no se activó sobre ti, sino alrededor tuyo"

"Ya veo" – Kamijou entendía a la perfección las palabras de su gato. Cuando escapó desde un sargazo en la bahía de Tokio a Dinamarca junto con la diosa mágica Othinus, lo habían hecho utilizando un hechizo de teletransportación, pero lo que se movía no eran ellos, sino el mundo a su alrededor. Este era un caso similar – "Pero ¿Por qué llegaron hasta este extremo?"

"Bueno, te has ganado cierta fama en el lado de la magia, tu nombre figura en las listas negras de varias organizaciones mágicas"

"No sabía que era tan odiado" – Kamijou parecía deprimido.

"Si, de hecho, no me sorprendería que tu nombre fuera escrito en la Death Note de alguien"

Kamijou solo puso una cara de fastidió mientras pronunciaba su frase habitual 'que desgracia'

"Como no has existido nunca, todas aquellas personas que alguna vez salvaste, en este mundo no han podido salvarse, este es el resultado de lo que ves"

Ahora todo tenía sentido, al no haber existido, Kamijou Touma nunca había detenido ese cruel 'experimento', por lo que todas las Sisters murieron. Misaka Mikoto había tratado de detenerlo ofreciendo su vida a cambio pero según lo que había dicho ella, se había acobardado.

"¿Has visto el estado en que se encuentra Misaka Mikoto, verdad?" – Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Sphinx tocó el tema que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza de Kamijou – "Su historia es realmente lamentable, al no estar tú para detenerla, decidió ir a morir a manos de Accelerator, pero se acobardó al último minuto y huyó, por lo que los clones restantes fueron asesinados"

Kamijou no podía emitir sonido alguno, las palabras estaban en su boca pero no podía expresarlas.

"No solo perdió a sus hermanas" – Continuó Sphinx – "Su mejor amiga, Shirai Kuroko, murió mientras estaba en una misión de Judgment, un edificio se derrumbó y ella no pudo escapar. Debido a todo esto, Misaka Mikoto cayó en la oscuridad y solo encontró consuelo en el alcohol"

"No puede ser" – Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor de deslizaban por el rostro de Kamijou.

"Y eso no es todo, su madre, Misaka Misuzu fue asesinada por un grupo de Skill-Out, liderados por Hamazura Shiage"

Kamijou continuaba en silencio mientras el gato calicó continuaba relatando todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en este mundo.

Orsola Aquinas siendo asesinada por las fuerzas de Agnese, muchos de los miembros de la amakusa, incluyendo a Itsuwa, y varias monjas de las fuerzas de Agnese, habían muerto durante esa misma batalla.

La tercera guerra mundial había causado estragos en todo el mundo, un tercio de la población había muerto y varias ciudades en distintas partes del planeta habían quedado hechas escombros. Otros problemas como la escasez de alimentos y las enfermedades también eran una moneda común.

Ciudad Academia no era la excepción. Luego del Daihaseisai un ataque desconocido había causado bastante daño a la ciudad y aun no se recuperaba del todo. Muchas escuelas y centros de investigación cerraron y la población decayó bruscamente.

La diosa mágica Othinus, al no poder encontrar a nadie que pudiera comprenderla, decidió llegar hasta algo tan extremo como el suicidio. Sin Kamijou Touma, una enorme serie de tragedias habían ocurrido.

Kamijou no tenía forma de saberlo, pero cierta Esper, que poseía el poder mental más poderoso de la historia, había 'asesinado' sus propios recuerdos y nunca volvió a ser la misma.

"Index" – Finalmente Kamijou rompió su silencio – "Dime ¿Qué ocurrió con Index?"

"Naturalmente, ella tampoco fue salvada" – fue la concisa respuesta de Sphinx – "Stiyl Magnus y Kanzaki Kaori borraron sus recuerdos. Ese alquimista llamado Aureolus Izzard intentó salvarla usando a Himegami Aisa para atraer un vampiro, como ya sabes, pero todo se salió de control y tanto Aureolus Izzard como Himegami Aisa acabaron muertos"

Las piernas de Kamijou perdieron toda su fuerza. El chico con pelo de punta cayó al suelo de rodillas, todo parecía mentira, ¿Cómo es que tan solo su ausencia había causado todo esto? ¿Era Kamijou Touma tan importante para el mundo? ¿Acaso, él ya no podría seguir afirmando que solo era un estudiante común y corriente de preparatoria?

"No te alarmes, Kamijou-chan, ya te he dicho que he venido a ayudarte. Me percaté del hechizo a tiempo y pude abrir una puerta hacia este mundo, aunque solo era un boleto de ida"

"No lo entiendo"

"Es simple, en este momento, este mundo donde tú solo eres un fantasma, convive con lo que diríamos es 'el mundo real'" – Sphinx explicaba en un tono calmado – "Dicho de otra forma, todavía hay una posibilidad de regresar"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Debemos revertir el hechizo original, iremos al lugar donde se activó el círculo mágico, esa es la clave, una vez allí, regresaremos todo a la normalidad" – la voz de Sphinx se puso más seria – "Si no nos damos prisa, este mundo terminará superponiéndose con 'el mundo real' y lo reemplazará, en términos simples, este mundo se convertirá en 'el mundo real', y como tú solo eres un fantasma, terminarás desapareciendo"

Kamijou lo comprendió, pero no se asustó. Esto no era similar a la reconstrucción del mundo de Othinus; tan solo era una especie de mundo paralelo, lo que significa que 'el mundo real', su mundo, todavía existía y había una forma de regresar.

"Realmente, escuchar todo esto de mi gato es bastante extraño" – Kamijou clavó su mirada sobre Sphinx – "¿Quién eres realmente?"

"No te impacientes, Kamijou-chan" – Sphinx dice en un tono tranquilo – "Todavía esta historia no avanzó hasta el momento donde pueda revelar mi existencia, esta situación solo es una emergencia"

Kamijou no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sonreír, en serio, ¿desde cuándo su vida estaba llena de sujetos tan extraños? Aunque eso no le desagradaba del todo.

* * *

**¿y bien, que les pareció? seguro más de uno se sorprendió al ver que el extraño aliado de Kamijou es nada mas y nada menos que Sphinx, bueno, en vez de meter un OC en la historia preferí usar un personaje que no haya tenido un rol protagónico en la serie, entonces pensé en el gato calicó, ademas en NT 11 apareció un perro que podia hablar y bueno, en el universo de To Aru todo puede pasar.**

**Algunas aclaraciones respecto a este capítulo: La muerte de Shirai Kuroko, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que murió en la pelea con Awaki y algunos quizas hayan pensado que al no haber salvado a index, el satelite que contenia el tree diagram nunca fue destruido y entonces el arco de los remanentes nunca debio haber ocurrido. Es cierto, pero si lo pensamos quizas al nunca haber salvado a Index toda la historia en adelante habria sido muy distinta de la original así que dejenlo pasar. Otra cosa, no hubo mencion al arco del daihaseisai, pero supongamos que oriana fue detenida por Stiyl y Tsuchimikado, si hubiera tenido exito en convertir Ciudad Academia en territorio de la iglesia católica entonces nunca hubiera habido tercera guerra mundial ni nada de eso. **

**¿que habrá pasado con Accelerator? ¿el experimento fue exitoso? por el momento esas preguntas no tendrán respuesta, tengan paciencia. en fin eso ha sido todo por el momento ¿lo han disfrutado? nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde Kamijou deberá enfrentar un gran obstáculo.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**El título ya dice todo así que sin más preambulos disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dark Matter Vs. Imagine Breaker**

Kamijou Touma y su gato calicó llamado Sphinx se movían a través de los callejones de Ciudad Academia. Aunque no tenían un destino en específico.

La idea por el momento era mantenerse en movimiento para no ser descubiertos, y una vez caiga la noche irían hacia el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17 para regresar al 'mundo real'.

El motivo por el cual debían ser cuidadosos, era debido a cierto anuncio que circulaba por toda la ciudad.

Una gran cantidad de tableros electrónicos mostraban una imagen de cierto chico desafortunado con un peinado puntiagudo. Bajo esta imagen podían apreciarse las palabas 'Se busca'; no importa donde se lo mire, claramente Kamijou era tratado como un criminal.

A pesar del estado en que se encontraba, Ciudad Academia todavía ostentaba el título de 'Ciudad de la ciencia', por lo que su seguridad no era un juego de niños.

Entre los delitos que se le atribuían al desafortunado Kamijou, estaban el ser un intruso en Ciudad Academia, ya que su rostro, el cual había sido captado por algún satélite de vigilancia, no figuraba en ninguna base de datos de la ciudad; Eso resultaba algo obvio puesto que para empezar se supone que él ni siquiera existe en este mundo.

Siguiendo a través de la lista de delitos, figuraba el haber huido de unos oficiales de Anti-Skill, lo cual arrojaba ser cierto.

Pero lo que hizo erizar los pelos de la piel a Kamijou, era el último crimen que figuraba en la lista. 'Intento de asesinato de la nivel 5, Misaka Mikoto, se cree que el acusado intentó drogarla y llevarla a un edificio abandonado para acabar con ella'. Luego el anuncio finalizaba con enunciados como 'comunicarse con Anti-Skill o Judgment si llegan a verlo' o 'Cuidado, se sospecha que el criminal está armado y es extremadamente peligroso'.

"¡Esto es injusto!" – Se quejaba Kamijou – "Pareciera que estoy en la lista de los más buscados del F.B.I.; lo último ni siquiera es cierto, ¿Por qué querría hacerle algo así a Misaka?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es…" – Sphinx comenzaba su explicación – "Los altos mandos se volvieron bastante mezquinas con respecto a sus nivel 5 luego de la muerte del #1"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó un muy sorprendido Kamijou.

"Oh es cierto" – El tono de voz del gato sonaba como el de alguien que recordaba algo importante – "Olvidé mencionarlo"

"¿Qué ocurrió con Accelerator? ¿Acaso él no se convirtió en un nivel 6 o lo que sea?"

"No" – Fue la contundente respuesta de Sphinx – "A medida que ese experimento continuó, Accelerator comenzaba a creer que lo que estaba haciendo podría considerarse como 'malo'"

Kamijou no dijo nada y dejo continuar a su mascota.

"Luego de acabar con la mayoría de los clones, Accelerator decidió dejar el 'experimento', ya no quería asesinar más Sisters. Aunque no todo fue tan sencillo como suena"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Exactamente a la medianoche del 31 de Agosto, un virus extraño se apoderó de toda la red Misaka; Los clones que sobrevivieron enloquecieron y armaron un verdadero caos, por lo que optaron por eliminarlas a todas"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Accelerator perdió la vida tratando de proteger a la torre de control de la red Misaka, es decir, el clon número de serie 20.001, conocida como Last Order" – El gato hizo una pausa y continuo – "Al haber perdido al Esper más poderoso, la mesa de directores estableció medidas estrictas para asegurar al resto de los nivel 5, es por eso que la situación se ha vuelto de esta forma"

"Realmente este mundo está enfermo" – Kamijou tenía una triste expresión en su rostro.

Si alguien juzgara la situación desde una perspectiva externa, uno podría concluir que el culpable era sin dudas Kamijou Touma. Era debido a su ausencia que todas estas tragedias habían ocurrido.

"No tiene sentido culparte a ti mismo" – Sphinx parecía saber en que estaba pensando su dueño – "Tú no hiciste nada malo, de hecho, es gracias a que te la pasas agitando tu puño derecho como un loco que podemos vivir en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad"

"Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena un poco como si…." – Kamijou no pudo terminar su frase. Había problemas.

"¡Ahí está!" – Se escuchaba una voz a través del sucio callejón.

"Mierda, nos distrajimos mucho hablando" – exclamó alarmado Sphinx – "Es Anti-Skill, vámonos rápido"

"Si" – Rápidamente, Kamijou y el gato calicó comenzaron su escape.

Se movieron a toda velocidad a través de los callejones, pero siempre terminaban encontrándose con algún miembro de Anti-Skill, los cuales no dudaban en disparar al chico con cabello puntiagudo, con munición real. De más está decir que el 'Imagine Breaker' no era de utilidad en esta situación.

"Están por todos lados" – Se quejó Sphinx – "¿Realmente tenías que llevar a esa chica a tu dormitorio? Ciertamente eso es algo que se te da bastante bien"

"¡Cállate!" – Protestó Kamijou – "¡Solo trataba de ayudarla, ni aun con toda mi desgracia me imaginaria terminar en una situación como esta!"

"Parece que estamos acorralados, no tenemos otra alternativa que abandonar los callejones y movernos por las calles principales" – el tono de Sphinx revelaba su preocupación por la situación.

"¡Que desgracia!"

Kamijou y Sphinx cambiaron su estrategia y comenzaron a correr por las calles principales. Quizás en la Ciudad Academia del 'mundo real' podrían despistar a sus perseguidores perdiéndose entre la multitud, pero en esta Ciudad Academia eso no sería posible; Por más que no era un horario donde las calles solían estar desiertas, no podía verse una sola alma caminando por ningún lado, tampoco pasaban autos por la calle.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Silbó Kamijou – "¿Acaso se trata de un hechizo anti-personas?" – se trataba de una táctica usada por los magos para evitar civiles, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

"No, es algo mucho más simple que eso" – contestó el gato calicó con preocupación – "Parece que los agentes de Anti-Skill han cercado esta zona, estamos en una situación bastante problemática"

"¿A qué te refieres? No veo ningún rastro de los Anti-Skill que nos estaban persiguiendo" – Dijo Kamijou en un tono relajado.

"Es precisamente por eso" – la preocupación no desaparecía en la voz de Sphinx – "Piénsalo ¿Por qué crees que nos rodearían y después dejarían de perseguirnos una vez que estamos a plena vista?"

"querían que viniéramos hasta este lugar" – Kamijou respondió con tono serio.

El gato calicó asintió. Kamijou y Sphinx estaban en una zona completamente aislada ¿Qué era lo que buscaban sus perseguidores con esto? Para desgracia de Kamijou esa pregunta no tardaría mucho en ser respondida. El ruido de unos ligeros pasos resonaba en los oídos de Kamijou.

"Que problemático hacer que el #1 venga hasta aquí"

El dueño de la voz era un chico con cabello rubio sucio hasta los hombros, llevaba un traje color granate oscuro y una camisa blanca desabotonada; sus labios formaban una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha arrogancia.

Kamijou alzó la vista y lo vio. Parado sobre el techo de un edificio de 2 pisos, estaba un chico cuyo rostro era familiar para Kamijou, pero en cierta forma, esa persona lucía diferente a como lo recordaba. Solo podía ver sentimientos negativos en esos ojos vacíos, como si mirara a todo el mundo hacia abajo.

"¿Así que tú eres el criminal que intentó asesinar a la Railgun?" – Preguntó el chico, sin esperar la respuesta de Kamijou – "Realmente no me desagradas, de hecho, odio a la Railgun, esa maldita mocosa es una molestia, pero verás, ordenes son ordenes, por lo que debo eliminarte, no me guardes rencor ¿sí?"

De pronto, una especie de capullo parece estar rodeando a ese chico, no, son alas. Seis alas como las de un ángel, lentamente, comienzan a crecer en su espalda.

Sin previo aviso, una poderosa estaca de color blanco es disparada hacia la posición de Kamijou. Él solo se limita a levantar su mano derecha y el ataque enemigo se desvanece.

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" – El chico parece sorprenderse, pero no se lo nota preocupado – "Es extraño, mi ataque debió matarte sin problemas, entonces ¿Cómo es que aun estas respirando? Bueno no importa, supongo que debería felicitarte por estar de pie frente al gran Kakine Teitoku, el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia"

Kakine retoma la ofensiva y cientos de estacas afiladas salen disparadas con violencia hacia Kamijou, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¿Qué te parece mi 'Dark Matter'?" – Kakine se sentía seguro de su victoria – "la 'Materia Oscura' que yo creo es materia que innegablemente no existe en este mundo, es un material creado por mi habilidad, que no puede ser clasificado por la ciencia"

El furioso ataque de Kakine Teitoku finalmente cesa pero no hay rastros del cadáver de ese chico.

"Supongo que habrá huido" – exclama con tranquilidad Kakine – "¿quieres jugar a las escondidas? Por mi está bien, entretenme un poco antes de que mate"

Kamijou Touma se había escondido en uno de los callejones para cubrirse del poderoso ataque de su enemigo. Unas gotas de sangre manchaban la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, al parecer una de las estacas había rozado su brazo izquierdo.

"¿estás bien?" – le pregunta Sphinx.

"Si, tan solo es un rasguño"

"Si hubieras estado atento, ese ataque no te hubiera hecho nada"

"…."

"Lo sé, seguramente te distrajo el hecho de que ese chico se haya llamado a sí mismo el #1, no es nada extraño, ese chico, Kakine Teitoku, era originalmente el #2, luego de la muerte de Accelerator pasó a ocupar su puesto"

"P-pero, es algo extraño" – Kamijou recordaba al chico que había peleado junto con él frente al cyborg conocido como Rensa #29. Eran casi exactamente iguales, solo con la diferencia que aquel chico era completamente blanco y en cambio su atacante era de carne y hueso. No solo eso, sino que también, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas.

"Escucha, este no es el Kakine Teitoku que conoces ¿entiendes?" – Sphinx respondía a las dudas de Kamijou – "No tienes por que saberlo todo pero el que te está atacando es el Kakine Teitoku 'original', es alguien bastante egocéntrico, es un bastardo que solo piensa en sí mismo, no lograrás nada tratando de hablar con él. De seguro los altos mandos lo enviaron para acabar con el 'criminal que intentó asesinar a Misaka Mikoto'"

"Lo entiendo" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho una vez más – "Solo debo patearle el trasero ¿verdad?"

"Si" – respondió el gato – "Puede que seas totalmente incompetente para tratar con cosas normales como un disparo de bala, pero este es un rival que hasta tú podrás vencer"

"Oye, ¿podrías decirlo sin que suene como si fuera más inútil que Yamcha?" – se quejó Kamijou.

"Deja de protestar, solo ve"

Kamijou salió de su escondite y su mirada se cruzó con el segundo, no, el #1 de Ciudad Academia, que estaba volando por el cielo usando sus alas hechas de Dark Matter.

"Oh, así que has decidido salir, que valiente de tu parte" – Kamijou lo miró fijamente pero no respondió a su provocación. Definitivamente este no es el chico que conoce – "Voy a reconocer tu valentía por estar frente al #1, aunque eres un estúpido, si hubieras permanecido escondido habrías vivido unos minutos más"

"Ya cállate, idiota" – Kamijou le dirigió unas severas palabras a su enemigo – "¿El #1, dices? No me hagas reír, solo ocupaste el puesto que Accelerator dejó vacante"

"¿Qué dices, maldito?" – Por primera vez, el rostro de Kakine Teitoku denotaba ira, estaba realmente enfadado.

"Tú no eres el Esper más poderoso" – Kamijou continuó con su provocación – "Siempre vivirás a la sombra de Accelerator. Ahora ¡Ven! #2"

Tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Kakine Teitoku estallara de ira. FWOOON, las seis alas lanzan un vendaval hacia su oponente.

Kamijou extiende su mano derecha, la mano donde reside el 'Imagine Breaker', y la poderosa ráfaga de viento se esfuma.

Kakine Teitoku no entiende lo que acaba de pasar; ese chico es realmente extraño. El Esper #1 comienza a inquietarse, por algún motivo que él desconoce, su habilidad, la cual es considerada como la más fuerte, no tiene efecto alguno sobre ese chico.

"¡Realmente eres una molestia!" – Las seis alas de Kakine se expanden – "¡Mi Dark Matter es invencible! Es la habilidad más poderosa de todas, no dejaré que un idiota como tú se burle del Esper más fuerte"

Las alas hechas de Dark Matter comienzan a brillar con intensidad. Kamijou comienza a sentir un dolor quemante en su pecho.

"Esto es difracción" – explica Kakine Teitoku – "La luz o las ondas electromagnéticas cambian de dirección cuando pasan a través de canales angostos, ¡¿lo entiendes, clase baja?! ¡Quémate hasta la muerte con los rayos del sol!"

Kamijou siente dolor pero no es algo que no pueda manejar, simplemente toca la parte de su cuerpo que siente dolor con su mano derecha, y toda sensación de dolor abandona su cuerpo.

"¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el supuestamente 'más fuerte'?" – la voz de Kamijou mezcla decepción con burla.

"¡MALDITOOOOO!"

Kakine Teitoku está completamente fuera de sí. Carga en picada, a toda velocidad, hacia el chico de pelo puntiagudo, agitando sus alas con vehemencia. Kamijou utiliza la habilidad que había adquirido a través de sus innumerables batallas, su precognición, y logra esquivar el feroz ataque de su enemigo, el cual pasó muy cerca de su rostro.

Las alas de Kakine, que fallaron su objetivo, golpean el asfalto dejando un enorme cráter. Pero Kakine no pierde tiempo, gira su cuerpo y envía una de sus alas en forma horizontal hacia ese chico con pelo de punta.

Kamijou no puede esquivar, su oponente está demasiado cerca, por lo que toma una de las alas de Kakine con su mano derecha y lo hace perder el equilibrio. El ataque falla y ahora es el turno del contraataque de Kamijou, que conecta un golpe al mentón de Kakine Teitoku.

Kamijou no afloja con su ataque y envía un golpe en el estómago. Kakine está siendo acorralado, por lo que ataca a Kamijou blandiendo verticalmente una de sus alas, como si se tratase de una katana; Kamijou no la bloquea con su mano derecha, esquiva el ala de 'Dark Matter' dando un pequeño giro, y aprovechando la fuerza centrífuga de su cuerpo, envía un poderoso golpe a la nunca de Kakine.

La cabeza del Esper más poderoso fue sacudida por ese golpe, comienza a sentirse mareado, pero su oponente no le dejará recomponerse. Esta vez, Kamijou da un fuerte pisotón al pie derecho de Kakine, que sintió como su pie se quedó clavado en el suelo y no podía moverse. Entonces Kamijou estrella su frente contra el indefenso cráneo del #1.

¡GONG! Con el sonido de un golpe intenso, los pies de Kakine perdieron el equilibrio; se sentía como ser golpeado por un bloque duro de concreto.

El #1 retrocede pero no cae, su orgullo no se lo permite, no puede dejarse tratar así por alguien inferior, se supone que es el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia, nadie puede superar su habilidad, pero ¿Quién demonios es este chico?, esa pregunta hormiguea dentro de su cabeza, ese completo extraño lo está venciendo en un combate. Eso no debería estar pasando, eso no debería ser posible.

ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE.

Al ver la tenacidad de su enemigo, Kamijou Touma se propone a continuar su ataque. Pero en ese momento, las seis alas de Kakine Teitoku se expanden explosivamente, casi parecen estar gritando. Las alas que se expanden decenas de metros emiten un brillo misterioso y una sensación inorgánica como la de una máquina. Casi como un arma gigante que los dioses y ángeles usarían. Un poder sin precedentes se expande ante él, y ha logrado controlar a la perfección su habilidad.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" – Kakine Teitoku se ríe mientras agita sus alas totalmente 'despiertas' hacia Kamijou Touma. Ya no ve a ese chico como una amenaza, solo es un 'juguete' para probar sus nuevos poderes.

Las alas de Kakine Teitoku se transformaron en cientos de estacas, si llegaran a golpear un cuerpo humano, sin dudas, lo destrozarían en pedazos y lo transformarían en una masa de carne amorfa.

Sin embargo….con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, esas alas, que supuestamente tenían el poder destructivo más poderoso de todos, caen destruidas.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" – el #1 no entiende lo que acaba de pasar. Ese chico, que debería estar temblando de terror frente a su gran poder, tan solo se limitó a sacudir su mano derecha, y eso fue todo. El combate ya estaba decidido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakine Teitoku siente como el miedo se apodera de todo su cuerpo y no puede dejar de temblar. Ese chico se acerca lentamente hacia él. Quiere huir, pero no puede moverse. Gotas de sudor se deslizan por todo su rostro.

"Todo lo que sale de tu apestoso hocico no son más que estupideces; si crees que ser el #1 de esta decadente ciudad es lo más importante…." – el puño derecho de Kamijou Touma impacta directamente en el rostro de Kakine Teitoku, el cual cae al suelo inconsciente mientras Kamijou sigue hablando – "….Entonces voy a destruir esa jodida ilusión tuya"

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 3 de esta historia. Para los que se preguntaban que habia ocurrido con Accelerator aquí está la respuesta, al tener una trágica muerte fue reemplazado por quien era el #2. Cabe aclarar que al morir Accelerator el 31 de agosto, nunca peleó y destrozó a Kakine Teitoku, por lo que este nunca se convirtió en un ser hecho de Dark Matter y por lo tanto el escarabajo 05 nunca existió. En este mundo sin héroes finalmente Kakine logra lo que buscaba en el volumen 15, que era volverse el #1, pero no pudo evitar la humillante derrota frente a nuestro Kami-yan.**

**En cuanto a nuestro héroe, encuentra un obstaculo en su camino, que en principio es de temer, debe volver a enfrentarse al #1 de Ciudad Academia, pero esta vez no es Accelerator. Su victoria fue contundente y es que en realidad, Kakine Teitoku nunca fue el #1.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¿que les parece la historia hasta ahora? se que este tipo de idea donde un mundo no existe Kamijou Touma ya se ha visto, por eso trató de ponerle algo de originalidad; no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me tomaré el tiempo para leerlos.**

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, en el proximo capítulo nos estaremos acercando al final...pero eso podria ser una mentira.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esta historia está llegando a su climax, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El chico llamado Kamijou Touma**

El gato mascota llamado Sphinx había observado la batalla entre Kamijou Touma y Kakine Teitoku desde un lugar seguro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro gatuno; ese chico había excedido sus expectativas. La victoria del nivel 0 había sido contundente; prácticamente no había recibido daño alguno, solo algunos raspones menores.

El cielo de Ciudad Academia se teñía de un color anaranjado, mientras el sol, lentamente, comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

"Esa fue una espléndida pelea" – Decía el gato calicó mientras se aproximaba a Kamijou – "Ahora que has vencido al #1, seguramente los altos mandos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de enviar a otro de sus preciados nivel 5 por miedo a perderlos"

"Ya veo" – el tono de voz de Kamijou era monótono.

"Ya te lo dije, deja de pensar en que todo esto es tu culpa, si quieres hacer algo será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver al mundo a la normalidad"

"Si, tienes razón"

Kamijou Touma y su gato comenzaron a caminar hacia el distrito 17. Al parecer nadie los perseguía ahora, por lo que era realmente un alivio.

"Escucha" – anunció el gato calicó – "No te creas que a partir de ahora todo será más sencillo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"El tiempo límite es a la medianoche, en ese momento este mundo tomará el lugar del mundo que tú conoces y se volverá 'real', y entonces será demasiado tarde"

"Aún tenemos suficiente tiempo" – contestó Kamijou.

"Lo se, pero no debemos relajarnos, los culpables detrás de esto no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, debe haber alguna especie de trampa en algún lugar"

"lo entiendo" – Kamijou ya estaba cansado de todo esto. Solo quería regresar a su dormitorio y comer junto con Index y Othinus.

Su vida diaria no era tan relajante como un paseo por el parque en una mañana de otoño, alimentar al pozo sin fondo conocido como Index no era una tarea sencilla; tener que lidiar con Misaka Mikoto cada vez que lo desafiaba a una pelea; los deberes interminables de la escuela; las incontables facturas del hospital; ir de un lado para otro apretando su puño derecho para resolver los problemas que otros causaban; mantener en secreto de sus seres cercanos que había perdido sus recuerdos. La vida diaria de Kamijou Touma no podía ser descrita como 'envidiable'.

Pero en este momento, Kamijou Touma daría lo que fuera por recuperar esa vida, es cierto, quizás no llevaba un estilo de vida por el que los demás pudieran sentir envidia, pero era 'su' vida.

Había apretado su puño derecho en incontables ocasiones para proteger esa vida diaria, y ahora se le estaba siendo arrebatada.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, esa mano tan especial donde descansa el 'Imagine Breaker', ese poder que lo hacía único y que era la fuente de todas sus desgracias. Pero él jamás se quejó de ello. Con solo ese puño había acabado con la tercera guerra mundial; con solo ese puño había salvado a casi 10.000 personas de un cruel 'experimento'; con solo ese puño había salvado a Himegami Aisa; con solo ese puño había salvado a una chica que se había convertido en el objetivo de todo el mundo.

Ahora era el momento de usar ese puño derecho una vez más, para que todo aquello que había hecho no quede olvidado en la nada, no porque quería algún tipo de reconocimiento por ello, no, Kamijou Touma siempre había marchado al campo de batalla para proteger lo que quería proteger, no necesitaba ninguna medalla o que alguien le organice un desfile; el saber que al final todos regresarían a casa con una sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por eso iba a acabar con este mundo. Si su ausencia iba a traer felicidad a todos entonces quizá se lo pensaría, como en aquella ocasión que fue testigo del mundo maravilloso que había sido construido con el poder de la diosa mágica Othinus, lo cual casi lo lleva al suicidio. Pero aquí solo había lugar para la tragedia, en este mundo no existen los héroes.

Mientras la noche llegaba a Ciudad Academia, Kamijou Touma y Sphinx habían llegado a su destino, el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17. El lugar donde Kamijou había despertado en este mundo, por lo que podía regresar al 'mundo original' desde allí.

Pero no estaban solos, unas misteriosas criaturas comenzaron a emerger de las sombras. Se trataban de monstruos negros con serpientes entrelazadas a su alrededor.

Median más de 2 metros, sus ojos completamente rojos brillaban con intensidad, y solo podía verse puro odio en ellos.

"Esto es malo" – Sphinx parecía saber que eran esas cosas – "Estos son demonios, son conocidos como 'los estorbosos', pertenecen al Qliphoth 'Ghagiel', que se corresponde a la sefirot 'Jojmá' en el árbol de la vida de la cábala"

"No entiendo una palabra de lo que acabas de decir" – Kamijou estaba confundido.

"Uno de los símbolos cabalísticos más importantes es el árbol de la vida, el cual está compuesto por 10 esferas llamadas 'sefirot' y 22 senderos que representan un estado ('sefirá') que se acerca al entendimiento de dios y a la manera en la que creó el mundo"

Mientras el gato calicó daba su explicación uno de los monstruos negros cargó hacia ellos. Kamijou Touma extendió su puño derecho y, mediante el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, la grotesca criatura desapareció.

"Por otra parte los Qliphoth son los regentes de los ejércitos de la maldad en el universo" – Sphinx retomaba la explicación – "el conjunto de Qliphoth o 'sefirot malignas', es denominado como árbol de la muerte o árbol infernal; los demonios de 'Ghagiel' están sujetos a cosas materiales, en contraposición de aquellos que son realidad y sabiduría"

Otro de los demonios se acercó y atacó a Kamijou, este lo evadió y contraatacó con su mano derecha. Dos demonios más se acercaron desde los lados, era un ataque por ambas bandas, y Kamijou solo tenía una mano derecha por lo que cargó hacia uno de ellos con su 'Imagine Breaker', mientras ignoraba al otro; sabía que darle la espalda al enemigo era un grave error, pero confiaba en sus sentidos.

El demonio restante cargó hacia Kamijou, pero el chico con pelo de punta torció su cuerpo y lo esquivó, pero no pudo contraatacar por que otro demonio se acercó hacia su posición. Estaba completamente rodeado, por donde alzara la vista, solo podía ver el color negro azabache de los demonios. No había forma de que pudiera vencerlos a todos con solo su mano derecha pero…

Los demonios comenzaron a caer uno por uno. El gato calicó llamado Sphinx lo había hecho. Sacó sus garras, las cuales brillaban con una luz blanca pálida, y acabó con los demonios que rodeaban a Kamijou.

"No sabía que podías hacer algo como eso" – Kamijou estaba sorprendido al presenciar la habilidad de combate de su mascota.

"Escucha, el que estas criaturas estén aquí significa que el mago que las controla debe estar cerca" – Sphinx ignoró el comentario de su dueño – "Deja que yo me encargue de esto, tú debes apresurarte"

"Espera, no puedo dejarte solo con esto" – Kamijou miró a los demonios, cada vez había más, parecían no tener fin – "Son demasiados"

"¿quieres que el mundo vuelva a ser como antes, verdad Kamijou-chan?" – Ante la pregunta del gato, Kamijou asintió – "Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer"

"Pero aun así, estamos completamente rodeados, no me será tan fácil salir de aquí"

"No te preocupes, te abriré un camino, tapate los oídos" – el pequeño gato blanco con machas negras y marrones cerró los ojos y tomó un largo suspiro y en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga salió de la pequeña boca del gato con un ruido ensordecedor.

Kamijou rápidamente atendió al consejo de su mascota y tapó sus odios pero aun así su cabeza se sentía aturdida por semejante estruendo. El poderoso ataque de Sphinx liberó una senda para que Kamijou pudiera continuar con su camino.

"¡Date prisa! si no te apuras aparecerán más demonios y ese ataque de recién no es algo que pueda usar muy seguido" – decía Sphinx mientras respiraba pesadamente, ese ataque parecía haberlo agotado.

"L-lo entiendo" – Kamijou comenzó a correr por el camino que le había hecho Sphinx – "Trata de no morir ¿de acuerdo? Si algo llegara a pasarte, Index se enfadará mucho conmigo y me morderá hasta que sus dientes se caigan"

Luego de decir estas palabras, Kamijou desapareció de la vista de Sphinx; al mismo tiempo que aparecían más y más demonios.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer un poco de limpieza por aquí, te encargo el resto, Kamijou-chan" – el rostro del gato calicó lucia calmado, parecía estar sonriendo, en su mente no había ninguna duda de que Kamijou Touma devolvería el mundo a la normalidad.

/

Kamijou Touma corría a través del patio de ferrocarriles del distrito 17. Este lugar había sido el escenario del final del 'proyecto cambio nivel 6', pero dicho evento nunca había ocurrido en este mundo. Sin la presencia de Kamijou Touma ese lamentable 'experimento' continuó.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, debía derrotar al mago que había creado este grotesco y trágico mundo.

"Realmente eres una molestia" – Una voz llegó a los oídos de Kamijou; él reconocía esa voz, pertenecía a la maga que había causado todo esto – "No pienso dejarte regresar todo a la normalidad"

Kamijou alzó la mirada y allí la vio, sentada cómodamente sobre un contenedor de carga. Llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color negro, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura; su expresión era seria pero a la vez calmada.

"Maldita" – Kamijou no podía ocultar su ira – "¿Qué es lo que piensas ganar con todo esto? ¿Qué hay de bueno en un mundo como este?"

"Que tú no existes" – fue la contundente respuesta de la maga – "Eres alguien demasiado molesto, tu sola presencia hace temblar una enorme cantidad de sociedad mágicas alrededor del mundo"

Kamijou la miró en silencio ¿Acaso él era alguien tan importante? ¿Qué no era solo un estudiante normal de preparatoria? ¿Cuál era el significado detrás de las palabras de esta maga?

"Este mundo se encuentra en decadencia en este momento y hay muchas personas que están sufriendo" – la maga continuó – "Pero sin tu presencia pronto este mundo encontrará la felicidad ¿no te parece maravilloso?"

En ese momento Kamijou recordó a Misaka Mikoto; tal era el dolor que había sufrido que había recurrido a la bebida para poder olvidar todo ese sufrimiento; no solo ella, Index, Himegami Aisa, Misaka Imouto, los amakusa, Orsola Aquinas, las fuerzas de Agnese, Othinus y todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para él.

"¡Deja de joderme! ¡No importa cuan maravilloso seria este mundo en el futuro, pero por ningún motivo puedo aceptar esta realidad!"

"Realmente no lo entiendes" – la maga parecía decepcionada – "tú no tienes derecho a opinar, no perteneces a este mundo, solo eres un fantasma"

"No importa lo mucho que pueda cambiar el mundo, algunas cosas siempre serán iguales" – Kamijou estaba decidido; apretó su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que podría comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento – "Nadie puede negar la vida que he llevado, no importa si todos los demás lo olvidan, no importa si solo soy un fantasma. Este mundo tan solo es una ilusión…¡Y yo me encargaré de destruirla!"

"Supongo que tendré que hacértelo entender a la fuerza"

La maga se puso de pie y sacó algo parecido a una esfera de cristal de color rojo, su tamaño era muy pequeño y cabía en la palma de la mano.

"Está es la sefirot maligna conocida como 'Golajab'" – enuncia la maga señalando la pequeña esfera – "Su nombre significa 'los que queman con fuego'"

Kamijou pudo ver un dibujo en aquella esfera, su forma era la de un demonio con una enorme cabeza negra similar a un volcán en erupción.

"¿Q-que es eso?" – Kamijou cubrió sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, una poderosa luz cegadora comenzaba a emanar de la esfera.

"¡Arde en llamas hasta la muerte!" – la maga gritó y una poderosa llamarada se dirigió hacia Kamijou.

Kamijou levantó rápidamente su brazo derecho y logro bloquear el fuego, pero el ataque no desapareció. El poderoso torrente de llamas excedía la capacidad del 'Imagine Breaker'.

"Insensato" – una retorcida sonrisa figuraba en el rostro de la maga – "No subestimes el poder de las Qliphoth. Verás, 'Golajab' se corresponde con 'Gevurá', la sefirot de la restricción que destruye lo malvado, pero cuando esta fuerza está fuera de balance, se vuelve más destructiva, quemando lo que no debería ser quemado. Veamos cuanto puede resistir ese brazo derecho tuyo"

Kamijou estaba acorralado, por el momento solo podía defenderse utilizando su brazo derecho, pero a este paso no iba a aguantar. Esas llamas no desaparecían, eran similares al 'Innocentius' de Stiyl Magnus.

"(¡Eso es! No hay nada de grandioso con esta magia)" – pensó Kamijou –"(Esa esfera roja debe ser una especie de runa, mientras no la destruya no podré deshacerme de estas molestas llamas)"

En ese momento, Kamijou realiza una acción arriesgada; aparta su brazo derecho de las llamas y rápidamente salta hacia un costado. El fuego impacta fuertemente sobre la grava, Kamijou logra escapar y se oculta tras unos de los contenedores de carga. Si bien la situación es adversa, al menos, ha logrado tomarse un respiro y preparar su siguiente movimiento.

"Es inútil que te escondas" – la maga discontinua su ataque – "Nada puede escapar frente a estas llamas, además tampoco es como si necesitara derrotarte, si has venido hasta aquí, quiere decir que conoces algo respecto del hechizo que dio origen a este mundo. El tiempo está en tu contra, una vez llegue la medianoche, este mundo se habrá vuelto 'real' y no habrá ningún lugar al que puedas regresar, tu alma caerá en un vacío eterno"

No hay respuesta, el silencio se cierne sobre el campo de batalla, no hay rastros de nadie en la oscuridad. La maga está segura que Kamijou escuchó sus palabras, es imposible que haya huido, a este paso, será su victoria, tan solo debe esperar, pero la maga se siente inquieta, ella no había conocido a Kamijou Touma, solo contaba con la información que había sido proporcionada por su superior, el cual había planeado todo esto; pero algo le dice que Kamijou Touma es alguien de quien debe tener mucho cuidado.

Repentinamente una piedra se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su rostro. La maga apenas logra reaccionar a tiempo y logra esquivarla.

"JAJA" – ella se ríe – "y yo aquí preocupada por lo que serias capaz de hacer, en serio, solo eres un amateur"

En ese momento, la maga siente un dolor en su muñeca izquierda, la pequeña esfera de color roja, la cual sostenía, cae al suelo.

"Ese bastardo" – todo expresión de júbilo desaparece de su rostro.

Kamijou lentamente sale de la oscuridad y toma la esfera con su mano derecha, la cual se quiebra para luego destruirse.

Lo que ocurrió fue muy simple. Kamijou sabía que no podía depender de su mano derecha, por lo cual buscó otra forma de ataque. Tomó no una, sino dos piedras del suelo. Arrojó la primera al rostro de la maga, aunque ella logró evadirla al último minuto, pero era algo que Kamijou esperaba.

En el instante que la maga comienza a reír y baja su guardia, Kamijou rápidamente lanza la segunda piedra en dirección a la mano que sostenía la esfera. La primera piedra solo era una distracción.

"Ya es momento que dejes en paz esta ilusión" – Dice Kamijou calmadamente mientras se acerca hacia el contenedor donde permanece de pie la maga – "Sin esa extraña esfera ya no puedes pelear"

"¡Eres un estúpido!" – La maga saca otra esfera de color rojo – "¿pensaste que solo tenía una de esas cosas? ¿Qué tan idiota pued….?"

La maga no llega a terminar su pregunta y comienza a trastabillar. Algo la hizo perder el equilibrio. En el momento en que sacó otra esfera, Kamijou había cargado a toda velocidad hacia el contenedor de carga como si tratara de derribar una puerta. Debido a la fuerza, la maga cae al suelo y junto con ella, todas sus esferas.

La maga se siente aturdida por la caída y apenas puede ponerse de pie. Siente una presencia a sus espaldas, allí está el chico conocido como Kamijou Touma. Trata de huir pero no puede, al parecer se había torcido uno de sus tobillos por la caída, aun así trata de alejarse del chico con peinado puntiagudo, pero sus pasos son irregulares.

Kamijou da un paso y luego otro. Avanzó directamente hacia su enemigo apretando su puño derecho.

"Has ocasionado problemas a mucha gente, solo has creado un mundo donde existe el dolor, yo no puedo hacer nada más que destruir, esta mano solo puede destruir tus ilusiones"

La maga se siente completamente derrotada pero en ese instante su pie está tocando algo, al bajar la mirada vio una de sus esferas. Se apresura a toda prisa para tomarla y cuando se disponía a lanzar su hechizo…..

El puño derecho de Kamijou Touma impacta de lleno en el rostro de la maga, marcando el final de la pelea.

* * *

**Y bien ¿que les ha parecido este capítulo? luego de haber derrotado al "número 1" de este mundo, ahora Kamijou lucha con alguien del lado de la magia y su victoria marca el final de esta historia...o eso es lo que me gustaria decir, pero esta historia todavia tiene mucho más que dar, por lo tanto proximamente se estará publicando la segunda parte. en el proximo capitulo habrá más detalles respecto de la segunda parte y veremos como Kamijou recupera sus ¿dias de paz? bueno de todos modos esto es todo por ahora. **

**No sean timidos y pasen a dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me tomaré el tiempo para leerlos, es muy importante para mi conocer la opinion de los lectores; tambien, si gustan, pasense a leer mis otros trabajos del grandioso universo To Aru, tal vez sean de su agrado. En fin, es hora de cerrar las paginas por ahora, mientras rezo que las paginas del siguiente capitulo sean abiertas y bajo mi pluma por ahora.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, esta vez se trata más bien de un capítulo de "transición" de lo que está por venir****, es decir, seria lo que es la conclusión de esta primera parte, espero que hasta aquí esta historia haya sido de su agrado, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: el regreso a la vida diaria**

Kamijou Touma había salido victorioso del encuentro con esa extraña maga, pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

"¿En dónde rayos se metió Sphinx?" – se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Muy lento, Nappa"

Sin que Kamijou pudiera darse cuenta, el gato calicó llamado Sphinx se había parado sobre su cabeza.

"¿A quién llamas Nappa?" – Protestó Kamijou – "Ya bájate de mi cabeza"

"Parece que te ha ido bien" – decía Sphinx mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y veía el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el suelo no muy lejos de Kamijou – "ahora que ya no tenemos obstáculos podremos regresar el mundo a la normalidad"

"Eso espero" – exclamó Kamijou – "Ya estoy cansado de este mundo"

"Escucha, una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, es mejor que te olvides todo sobre mi" – el gato hablaba en un tono serio – "Honestamente no debí haberte ayudado, solo lo hice por tratarse de una ocasión especial"

"Lo entiendo, muchas gracias por todo" – Kamijou le dedicó una sonrisa a su mascota.

"Espero que te portes mejor conmigo de aquí en adelante, deja de darme esa comida barata, debes ser más considerado con tu mascota"

"¡No te quejes! Todo mi dinero se va en alimentar a ese pozo sin fondo que tienes como dueña"

"Deja de ser tan tacaño"

"Kamijou-san no es ningún tacaño, seguramente tú no sabes lo difícil que es la vida de un estudiante pobre"

En algún punto de sus discusiones, Kamijou y Sphinx habían comenzado a reír.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, volveremos a ser solo una mascota común y corriente y su dueño común y corriente" – dijo el gato calicó.

"Lo sé, nos vemos del otro lado"

Un extraño círculo mágico apareció en el suelo de grava. Era el mismo círculo que Kamijou había visto en el último instante antes de despertar en este mundo. Comenzó a brillar intensamente, su luz iluminaba la oscura noche, pero esta vez no era de color violeta, era de un blanco pálido.

/

Kamijou Touma abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo mientras sus sentidos volvían en sí. Se encontraba en el patio de ferrocarriles del distrito 17 bajo un claro cielo azul. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio la enorme cantidad de llamadas perdidas, especialmente de Misaka Mikoto.

"Parece que he vuelto" – decía Kamijou con un aire de tranquilidad mientras contemplaba el cielo – "Un segundo…¡¿es de día?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que pasó?!"

Kamijou rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, si había estado un día entero desparecido como pensaba, eso significaba que había hecho preocupar a mucha gente. Pero el chico con peinado puntiagudo se sentía feliz, había visto un mundo donde solo había dolor y tristezas y ahora había regresado. Index seguro lo mordería pero no importaba, podría soportarlo sabiendo que ella estaba bien; Misaka Mikoto intentaría electrocutarlo pero no importaba si ella y sus 'hermanas' estaban bien. Todo había regresado a como debería ser.

Kamijou había llegado a cierto parque donde se encuentra cierta máquina expendedora dañada, y una cierta chica dándole una patada.

La chica de pelo castaño tomó la lata que salió de la máquina y comenzó a beber hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierto idiota.

"¡T-t-t-t-tú!" – la nivel 5 #3 llamada Misaka Mikoto parecía realmente sorprendida – "¡¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?! ¡¿Por qué no contestas ninguna de mis llamadas?! Tú siempre estás…"

Misaka no pudo finalizar su oración dado que ese idiota la había abrazado. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para la Railgun, su corazón comenzó a latir con una intensidad sin antecedentes, todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"¡¿q-qué demonios estás haciendo?!" – Luego de permanecer en la misma posición por varios minutos, Misaka Mikoto volvió en sí y apartó al chico con pelo de punta – "Por dios, primero te desapareces a quien sabe donde y luego vienes y me abrazas de la nada ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

El rubor no desaparecía del rostro de la Railgun y su corazón todavía no se calmaba y por algún motivo se sentía extremadamente feliz al ver que ese idiota estaba bien.

"Me alegra mucho verte, Misaka" – decía Kamijou con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía estar diciendo algunas palabras más pero Misaka no podía escucharlas, su mente estaba demasiado lejos.

"(¿se alegra de verme? ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? ¿lo está diciendo en serio?)" – Misaka Mikoto estaba totalmente fuera de sí debido a las palabras de ese idiota – "(¿p-podría ser que él…? ¿acaso él…? E-esto es demasiado repentino ¿Qué debería hacer?)"

"….saka…Misaka" – Las palabras de ese chico sacaron a la #3 de su trance – "¿me estás escuchando?" – Kamijou acercó su rostro al de Misaka, lo que provocó la Railgun se pusiera todavía más nerviosa – "Estas toda roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?"

"N-no, no, e-estoy bien" – Misaka tartamudeaba tiernamente en un tono bajo de voz – "N-no tienes que preocuparte por mi"

"¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?" – la pregunta de ese idiota la devolvió a la normalidad y lo atacó con uno de sus poderosos ataques eléctricos. Kamijou se limitó a extender su mano derecha y eso fue todo – "Oye eso fue peligroso, Biri Biri"

"¡¿Qué es eso de que estuve bebiendo?! ¡No me confundas con mi madre!" – gritaba la Railgun.

"Menos mal" – Extrañamente Kamijou parecía aliviado y entonces su rostro se puso serio, lo que sorprendió a Misaka – "Escucha Misaka, prométeme que nunca beberás ¿entendido? No eres nada linda si estás borracha" – La imagen de Misaka Mikoto que Kamijou había visto en ese otro mundo plagado de tragedias, era algo que no quería recordar.

"(¿A-acaba de decir que soy linda? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Me dijo linda, verdad, escuche bien? ¿Cree que soy linda?)" – La mente de Misaka comenzaba a divagar nuevamente, casi parecía ignorar el hecho de que la había llamado borracha. La #3 cerró sus ojos y reunió mucho valor para decir las palabras que estaban guardadas en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón – "S-si tanto insistes entonces te daré el honor de tener una c-c-c-c-cita conmigo, ¡Así que se agradecido!"

La Railgun todavía permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, casi que podía escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón, finalmente había dicho esas palabras, pero…..no hubo respuesta alguna. Al abrir sus ojos, ella estaba totalmente sola, ese chico había desaparecido. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y finalmente se desplomó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la máquina de bebidas dañada. Su corazón ya había recuperado su ritmo normal y todo el rubor se había ido de su rostro. Dio un largo suspiro.

"Definitivamente, la próxima vez que vea a ese idiota voy a matarlo"

/

En un cierto dormitorio de estudiantes en el distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia, una hermana de cabello plateado y ojos verdes caminaba de un lado a otro rechinando sus dientes mientras una chica de tan solo 15 centímetros la observaba.

"Touma no vino anoche ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – exclamaba una muy preocupada Index.

"Déjalo" – decía Othinus en un tono aburrido – "De seguro se metió en algo problemático de nuevo o está intentando salvar a alguna otra chica, no deberías preocuparte"

"Si dices eso solo harás que me preocupe más" – protestó la monja mientras aumentaba su malestar al pensar que Touma sumaria una chica más a su lista – "¿Por qué siempre hay tantas chicas cerca de Touma?"

"esa es su naturaleza" – continuaba Othinus – "solo déjalo estar"

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un chico de cabello puntiagudo entró. Las dos chicas lo miraron fijamente y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"H-hola" – saludó tímidamente Kamijou Touma – "E-estoy en casa"

"Touma" – los ojos verdes de Index se iluminaron al ver a su guardián y corrió hacia él – "Touma, Touma, ¡TOOOOUUUMAAAAA!" – Sin que Kamijou pudiera defenderse, la monja plateada hundió sus dientes en su cabeza. Othinus se mantenía en silencio.

"E-espera Index, se que Kamijou-san se merece esto, pero por favor solo espera un segundo" – rogaba el chico con pelo de punta pero la monja no cesaba con su feroz ataque – "Escucha Index, si no dejas de morderme no podrás comer este set completo de lujo de yakiniku que compré"

Al escuchar las palabras de su guardián la monja dejó de morderlo pero aún se negaba a soltar su cabeza, si esto solo era un engaño entonces iba a morderlo con mucha más intensidad, pero en ese momento sus ojos verdes observaron detenidamente la bolsa de supermercado que Kamijou sostenía.

"¿huh?" – Index lucia sorprendida – "Touma ¿en verdad vamos a comer yakiniku? ¡¿Has dejado de ser un tacaño?!"

A Kamijou no le agradó que su gorrona lo llamara tacaño pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Finalmente había logrado escapar de ese infierno y ahora podía regresar a su habitual vida diaria; pensó que una buena forma de celebrarlo era disfrutando de un set de lujo completo de yakiniku, aunque sabía que eso era un golpe duro a sus finanzas pero en ese momento no importaba.

Index finalmente soltó su cabeza y Kamijou comenzó a preparar las cosas, pero sacó una lata dorada que parecía ser de clase alta y se dirigió al gato que tenía como mascota.

"No creas que me he olvidado de ti" – la lata que sostenía Kamijou tenía escrita las palabras 'Asociación de comida para gatos: un rango de 3 estrellas de platino', era la misma comida para gatos que Itsuwa había comprado cuando fue guardaespaldas de Kamijou. El chico con pelo de punta se acercó hacia su gato y le susurro unas palabras 'gracias por haberme ayudado', el gato calicó solo se limitó a responder con un 'Nyah'

Kamijou terminó de colocar la plancha de acero sobre la mesa de té en medio de la habitación y se sentó a comer junto con Index y Othinus. Index comía con una velocidad abrumadora y no parecía poner atención a nada más excepto a la carne de primera calidad que se asaba rápidamente.

"Oye, humano" – llamó la pequeña diosa mágica Othinus la cual reposada elegantemente en el hombro de Kamijou – "Parece que lograste volver sano y salvo"

"Ugh" – Kamijou se puso nervioso al ver la perspicacia de Othinus – "¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?"

"Solamente tengo una idea general" – decía en un tono aburrido – "Pero, en serio, ¿un mundo donde tú no existes? Eso ya lo había hecho yo, no me gusta que me copien"

"¡¿Eso es lo que te molesta?!" – Protestó Kamijou. Index estaba demasiado concentrada en la comida por lo que no ponía atención a su guardián – "Además ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?"

"Hmph, puedo verme de esta forma, pero en definitiva sigo siendo alguien que pisó el territorio de un dios mágico" – decía Othinus mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

"No alardees" – exclamó Kamijou – "¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer en ese estado?"

Si bien Othinus había sido capaz de reconstruir el mundo infinidad de veces con su inmenso poder, ahora solo era una simple hada de 15 centímetros.

"N-no me subestimes, humano" – Lógicamente el comentario de Kamijou no le había caído para nada bien – "Aún soy capaz de hacer cosas increíbles"

"¿Cómo qué?" – preguntó Kamijou con un tono de incredulidad.

"B-bueno" – Othinus comenzaba a sudar mientras trataba de pensar en algo que sorprendería tanto a Kamijou que se le caerían sus pantalones. Finalmente aclaró su garganta y exclamó – "Podría derrotar a los Saiyajin que llegarán a la tierra dentro de un año"

"¡¿Acaso tus poderes superan a los de Shen Long?!"

Kamijou y Othinus comenzaron a reír alegremente. Por más que estuviera llena de desgracia, era bueno regresar a su vida diaria.

/

Era un edificio de piedra totalmente normal ubicado en la ciudad nueva de Edimburgo. Uno de los departamentos ordinarios de ese edificio es la base de una de las tantas cábalas mágicas que hay en el Reino Unido.

El nombre de la cábala es 'Amanecer de Dios'. Su base no cuenta con pasadizos secretos o trampas mágicas de todo tipo, solo es un departamento rentado para así evitar los ataques de la organización anti-magia de la iglesia anglicana. Es una práctica común entre las cábalas mágicas del Reino Unido.

La habitación está pobremente decorada, el único mobiliario con el que cuenta son dos sofás enfrentados y en el medio de ellos había una mesita de café.

Sobre la mesa había una tetera y dos tazas de fina porcelana llenadas hasta la mitad con un líquido de color rojizo, su dulce aroma llenaba toda la habitación, también había una fotografía de un chico con rasgos asiáticos. Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, sus ojos eran de un color celeste claro y un pequeño lunar bajo el labio inferior adornaba su bello rostro.

"Parece que tu pequeño plan falló" – el tono de la mujer tenía pequeñas matices de burla – "tampoco es que esperara mucho de esa mujer inútil"

"Bueno, los subordinados solo son desechables de todos modos" – un hombre trajeado estaba sentado en el otro sofá, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba tupida y llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Tomó una de las tazas y dio un pequeño sorbo – "Aunque ese chico excedió por mucho mis expectativas"

"De todos modos no sé porque te preocupas tanto por un simple chico de una pequeña nación del lejano oriente" – la mujer rubia sonaba aburrida.

"Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, es probable que interfiera en nuestros planes" – exclamó el hombre en un tono serio.

"Si llega a ser el caso entonces solo debemos aplastarlo" – la mujer no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto.

El hombre dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie y se dispuso al salir de la habitación. Al estar frente a la puerta se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la líder de la cábala 'Amanecer de Dios'

"Será un error de tu parte subestimar a ese chico, no olvides que nuestro objetivo es acabar con el Reino Unido" – luego de decir estas palabras se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

"hmm" – La hermosa mujer tomó la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita de café y la miró fijamente por unos segundos – "¿'Imagine Breaker' eh? Me pregunto si….."

* * *

**Y este es el final de la primera parte, finalmente Kamijou logra regresar a su mundo pero parece que habrá nuevos problemas en el horizonte, nuestro héroe sale de un problema y se mete en otro, no tiene remedio jaja ¿que les ha parecido? como dije anteriormente este solo es un capítulo de transición, así que proximamente tendremos la segunda parte llamada "El dios de la muerte" ¿cuáles serán los planes de esta misteriosa cábala mágica?**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, como siempre, son bienvenidos a dejar sus comentarios, ya sean a favor o en contra jaja y los invito a leer mis otros trabajos. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos, me alegra decirles que por fin comienza la segunda parte de esta historia, tendremos un giro completamente inesperado de los acontecimientos, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un viaje inesperado**

Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado. Uno podría saberlo con tan solo mirar una semana hacia atrás, cuando se había visto envuelto en un incidente mágico que involucraba un mundo plagado de tragedias donde él nunca había existido y todo tipo de cosas sucedieron.

Ahora que esa ardua batalla había terminado, la desafortunada situación de Kamijou no había cambiado. Sin que fuera su intención, había sido testigo de cuando Index se cambiaba de ropa y la respuesta de la monja de cabello plateado y ojos verdes fue su típica mordida, algo a lo que Kamijou ya estaba acostumbrado pero no por eso resultaba menos doloroso. Al ir a la escuela fue golpeado por su compañera de grandes pechos, Fukiyose Seiri; al encontrarse casualmente con Misaka Mikoto, la #3 comenzó a atacarlo violentamente sin ninguna razón aparente y finalmente fue mordido por Index otra vez. De todas maneras eso es solo un día normal en la vida del ordinario estudiante de preparatoria conocido como Kamijou Touma.

Aun así, Kamijou no es de los que se desaniman, no importa que tipo de desgracia sea a la que se enfrente, él siempre sonríe. Además no es como si esa desgracia fuera a cambiar, por lo que no ganaría nada quejándose al respecto.

Por si no aun no ha quedado claro, entonces lo repito, Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado.

Tropezó con una pelota de tenis y se golpeó fuertemente su cabeza al caer al suelo, debido a ese incidente, se perdió las ventas de descuentos en el supermercado solo por unos pocos minutos; cuando llegó a su dormitorio pensó en relajarse viendo su DVD favorito de Doraemon, pero al colocarlo en el reproductor de DVD, este se estropeó y comenzó a echar humo, lo que casi lleva a que un incendio comenzara en su dormitorio.

Esto debe volver a repetirse, Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado. Pero la situación actual excedía a su desgracia habitual.

"¿Cómo es que termine así?" – Kamijou daba un largo suspiro.

Lo último que recordaba el chico con pelo de punta era ser secuestrado por unos sujetos extraños; su mente había comenzado a sentirse mareada, aparentemente sus secuestradores habían utilizado alguna droga para dormirlo mientras lo metían en el maletero de un auto. Al despertar de su largo sueño vio que se encontraba en un sucio departamento desconocido recostado sobre una cama amplia.

"Lo siento pero teníamos que traerte aquí sin importar que" – la voz de una chica entra en los oídos de Kamijou.

La chica, que parece un duendecillo, lleva una minifalda azul y una chaqueta blanca con mangas de color rojo y azul; pero lo más extraño es algo que parece ser una cola de demonio saliendo debajo de su pequeña falda.

"Oh, pero si es Lessar" – exclama Kamijou en tono aburrido – "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien ¡No, espera!" – La chica que pertenece a 'Nueva Luz' parece estar muy confundida – "¡¿QUE PASA CON ESA REACCION?! ¡se supone que comenzarías a gritar como un loco y a hacer muchos Tsukkomis!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, mi culpa" – Kamijou sigue hablando en el mismo tono que antes – "Que desgraciaaa"

"¡Pon un poco más de emoción cuando dices tu frase habitual!" – se quejó Lessar.

"Eres tú la que está haciendo Tsukkomi" – una nueva voz se hace presente en la habitación – "es raro verte tan calmado chico" – decía, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Kamijou.

La pequeña chica tiene el cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y lleva puesto un vestido blanco y unas medias negras. Ella es la jefa de una de las cábalas mágicas más influyentes y poderosas en todo el Reino Unido,' la luz del sol del color del amanecer', su nombre es Leivinia Birdway.

"Solo es mi desgracia habitual, no tiene sentido que me queje sobre ello" – explica Kamijou.

"Oh" – El tono de Lessar sonaba algo encantador – "¿acaso consideras una desgracia estar en la misma cama que una chica bonita?"

La chica con apariencia de duendecillo se colocaba en la cama junto a Kamijou, mientras estaba en una pose realmente sensual.

"O-oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Kamijou comenzaba a sentirse nervioso mientras el rostro de Lessar se acercaba cada vez más al suyo.

"Es suficiente" – Birdway tomó a Lessar del cuello de su chaqueta y la empujo hacia un lado apartándola de Kamijou.

"¿Por qué te pones así? Oh ya veo, ya veo" –Lessar le dirige una mirada algo traviesa a Birdway – "es algo así como 'Onii-chan es solo mío' ¿verdad?"

"¡¿D-de qué demonios estás hablando?!" – la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer', que siempre se mantiene serena, ahora actúa nerviosamente frente al comentario de Lessar.

"Oigan" – mientras las dos chicas comienzan una fuerte discusión Kamijou se ponía de pie – "¿Qué está pasando exactamente?"

"Oh" – Birdway ignoraba a Lessar y le daba una respuesta a su querido 'hermano mayor' – "Si, ya es momento de explicar la situación, para empezar, en este momento nos encontramos en el Reino Unido, tuvimos que fingir un secuestro para traerte hasta aquí"

"¡¿Fingir un secuestro?! ¡Y una mierda, esto claramente fue un secuestro de verdad!" – protestó el nivel 0.

"Cálmate chico, si no lo hubiéramos hecho te habrías negado el venir hasta Inglaterra"

El punto de Leivinia Birdway tenía sentido, dado que la razón por la cual Kamijou se encontraba en esta parte del mundo, de seguro era debido a algo relacionado con el lado de la magia.

"Por cierto, este lugar es una de las tantas bases de 'Nueva Luz'" – Lessar le acercó una fotografía a Kamijou – "¿Reconoces a esta persona?"

"Esto…" – Al tomar la fotografía, los ojos del chico desafortunado se abrieron ampliamente de la sorpresa, la persona que salía en la fotografía era la maga con la que había peleado en ese mundo trágico.

"Su nombre es Amy Anderson, pertenece a una cábala conocida como 'Amanecer de Dios'" – Birdway hizo una pausa y continuo – "Estuvo en Japón hace poco, aunque supongo que tú sabrás más al respecto sobre eso"

Si, era aquella maga la que había creado ese mundo donde Kamijou Touma nunca había existido. Kamijou había logrado derrotarla y había regresado al mundo original.

"La razón por la que tuvimos que traerte hasta aquí es porque esta cábala mágica está planeando algo" – explicaba Birdway – "Aunque todavía no sabemos que es exactamente, pero no es algo bueno, eso es seguro"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" – preguntaba Kamijou.

"Ellos trataron de eliminarte y fallaron, por lo que es más que claro que ven al 'Imagine Breaker' como una gran amenaza, por lo que será nuestra carta del triunfo"

"¡No decidas eso por tu cuenta!" – Se quejaba Kamijou – "¡Por su culpa mi inasistencia escolar va a empeorar más de lo que está!, además ¿Quién se supone que va a alimentar al pozo sin fondo de Index si yo no estoy en Ciudad Academia?"

"No te preocupes por eso" – decía Lessar – "Nosotras nos encargamos de todo antes de traerte a Inglaterra así que relájate"

Kamijou dio un largo suspiro, su vida diaria se veía interrumpida una vez más por culpa de los magos. En ese instante podía escucharse el sonido de la puerta del departamento siendo abierta.

"Oye Lessar hemos vuelto" – se escuchaba una voz femenina en inglés.

Las chicas que entraban tranquilamente al sucio departamento eran el resto de 'Nueva Luz', Floris, Lancis y Bayloupe.

Los ojos claros, de la chica que llevaba unas pequeñas alas de dragón en su espalda, conocida como Floris, se abrieron de forma exagerada al notar al chico japonés que estaba en medio de la habitación. Era el chico con el que se había encontrado en el tren a Folkestone durante el llamado 'Halloween Británico', él había usado alguna especie de poder extraño para romper sus ataduras y luego en un intento suicida, para escapar de los caballeros, se habían arrojado hacia un río cuya profundidad era menor a un metro. Finalmente fueron encontrados por unos exploradores Amakusa mientras Floris gritaba '¡Me engañaste, bastardo!'.

"¡T-tú!" – Ahora Floris está hablando en japonés y de más está decir que tiene un gran resentimiento al ver ese chico con peinado puntiagudo – "¡Maldito bastardo!"

Kamijou se percata de la mirada de odio que le dirige la chica rubia, pero parece confundido, ella lo sigue mirando fijamente.

"T-tú eres…" – Kamijou se dirige hacia la rubia – "Discúlpame pero ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Bastardo, no me digas que te has olvidado de mí!" – exclama Floris con furia.

En ese momento, Lessar se acerca hacia Kamijou y comienza a susurrarle en el oído.

"Oh, ya lo entiendo" – dice el nivel 0, mientras Lessar aleja sus labios de su oído, y dirige su mirada hacia Floris – "Nos conocimos en la torre de Karin y ahora has vuelto como un Cyborg para buscar venganza"

"¡¿En qué demonios me parezco a Tao Pai Pai?!" – la irritación de Floris crecía exponencialmente. (Para algún despistado, Tao Pai Pai es un personaje de Dragon Ball)

Llegado a ese punto, la ira de Floris alcanzó su punto máximo. Una serie de explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir en el sucio departamento y Kamijou rápidamente escapó de allí a toda velocidad. No hay nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada y era algo que Kamijou Touma conocía muy bien.

Comenzó a correr bajo el cielo oscuro a través de las angostas calles de Londres. Si bien Kamijou ya había estado en la capital del Reino Unido con anterioridad, el paisaje no le resultaba familiar.

"Parece que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos" – comentaba Kamijou con un tono de alivio, pero había otro problema – "Maldición, creo que estoy perdido"

Las luces de las farolas iluminan pobremente las calles, por lo que todo está bastante oscuro. No hay nadie más aparte del chico con pelo puntiagudo, por lo visto, deben ser la de la madrugada. Por más que su teléfono celular tiene una función de GPS, es inútil si no sabe a donde ir, sobretodo estando en el extranjero, por lo que Kamijou Touma estaba completamente perdido y sin rumbo alguno.

"Oye" – de repente, una extraña voz irrumpe en el silencio de la noche.

"¿Huh?" – Kamijou gira su cabeza hacia donde proviene la voz. Al principio no logró percatarse de ello, pero había alguien más allí.

En la entrada de un callejón hay una persona arrodillada en el frio suelo, pero Kamijou no puede decir si es hombre o mujer, dado que su figura completa, incluyendo el rostro, está cubierta por un manto oscuro tan negro como la noche.

"Oye, tú" – volvió a llamar la extraña persona – "Pareces una buena persona, me gustaría pedirte algo"

En ese instante un sudor frio corre por la espalda de Kamijou, sus ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que ahora es capaz de verlo; aquella persona está sosteniendo lo que parece ser un tantō (espada corta tradicional japonesa utilizada por los samuráis en el Japón feudal, es similar a una daga o un cuchillo).

"necesito que me ayudes con mi suicidio" – es la extraña petición de esa persona – "¿Podrías ayudarme con mi Seppuku, por favor?"

La forma tan calmada en que menciona la palabra 'suicidio' hace temblar a Kamijou, y si bien él es japonés, es la primera vez que ve a alguien intentando cometer Seppuku, esto definitivamente es una locura ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrarse con sujetos tan extraños? Se preguntaba.

/

La 'City de Londres' es el corazón financiero del Reino Unido y uno de los distritos financieros más importantes de toda Europa, ocupando un área de 2,6 Km cuadrados. La población residencial de esta área no supera los 9.000 habitantes, pero la cantidad de personas que trabajan allí es mayor a los 300.000, esto se debe a la enorme cantidad de edificios de oficina; también se han construido una gran cantidad de hoteles y galerías comerciales.

En el 30 St Mary Axe de la 'city' se ubica un edificio conocido popularmente como 'el pepinillo' debido a su peculiar forma. Sus 180 metros de altura lo sitúan como el segundo edificio más alto de la 'City de Londres' y el sexto más alto del área metropolitana de Londres.

"¿tienes todo lo necesario?"

"Si, debemos darnos prisa"

Dentro de este emblemático rascacielos, dos hombres sospechosos se mueven sigilosamente. La razón por la cual se colaron en 'el pepinillo' es desconocida pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Una vez terminado lo que fueron a hacer, salieron del edificio y se alejaron a toda velocidad de allí. Una vez que confirmaron que estaban a una distancia segura, uno de esos hombres sacó un extraño artefacto.

"Bien, ya estamos listos"

"Si, hagámoslo"

Luego de una breve confirmación, activaron el mecanismo de ese extraño artefacto….pero nada ocurrió.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" – Preguntaba alarmado uno de esos hombres – "¡¿Por qué no explotó el edificio?!"

"N-no lo sé" – su compañero también mostraba señales de nerviosismo – "se supone que colocamos todas las bombas mágicas, ¡¿Por qué demonios falló el plan?!"

"Es porque su plan era demasiado simple" – una tercera figura aparece en la madrugada londinense. Tiene el pelo negro erizado y viste una camisa blanca de gran tamaño con una cruz roja inclinada, pantalones muy largos y los cordones de sus zapatos alcanzan fácilmente el metro de largo. Lleva una flamberge apoyada en su hombro derecho.

"¡Amakusa!"

Los dos hombres se giran bruscamente para atacar a su enemigo, pero en el instante que lo hacen son golpeados desde atrás y caen inconscientes. Los causantes eran otros dos miembros de la secta Amakusa

"Buen trabajo" – exclama el hombre conocido como Tatemiya Saiji.

"Sumo Pontífice sust…quiero decir, Tatemiya-san" – decía uno de los miembros femeninos de la Amakusa llamada Tsushima – "Según Itsuwa, parece que el equipo encargado de destruir las bombas mágicas no tuvo inconvenientes, aunque por lo que sé, fue ella quien hizo todo el trabajo"

"Si, ha estado muy alocada últimamente" – Tatemiya se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras reflexionaba – "Desde que le dijimos que ese chico está en Londres se le han subido un poco los humos a la cabeza"

En ese momento, los miembros de la Amakusa presentes en la escena recuerdan el momento en que Itsuwa se enteró sobre la noticia de ese chico, su cara se volvió colorada mientras gritaba '¡Te-tengo que esforzarme al máximo!'

/

"P-perdona, pero no estoy seguro de saber que es lo que está ocurriendo" – Kamijou Touma tenía la tarea de ser ayudante en un suicidio. Sus manos temblorosas sudaban intensamente mientras sostenía una Katana – "quizás deberías pensártelo mejor, no es bueno cometer Seppuku, de seguro tendrás muchos problemas como para llegar a tal extremo, pero anímate"

"¿Qué puedes saber tú acerca de mí? Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi sufrimiento"

"Entonces dímelo" – Kamijou hablaba con mucha seriedad – "yo prometo ayudarte"

"¿En serio? ¿Tú me salvaras?" – el tono de voz de esta persona misteriosa era muy apagado.

"Si, definitivamente lo haré, es por eso que necesito que me digas porque estás haciendo esto" – propuso Kamijou.

"Bien, yo soy un Shinigami"

"¿Huh?" – El chico de pelo puntiagudo se siente más confundido que antes – "¿Qué quieres decir con que eres un Shinigami?"

"He tomado demasiadas vidas" – Ignorando la pregunta de Kamijou, el 'Shinigami' siguió con su relato – "Es por eso que debo poner fin a mi propia vida"

"P-pero ese es tu trabajo ¿No? No creo que nadie pueda culparte por ello" – trata de argumentar Kamijou, él no cree que esa persona que está en frente suyo sea un Shinigami de verdad, pero tratara de convencerla de no seguir adelante con su suicidio – "Además estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas podrías lograr aprender a hacer el BAN KAI"

"De todas formas, debo hacerme responsable por todas las vidas que he tomado con estas manos, así que ayúdame" – Sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico con pelo de erizo, el 'Shinigami' tomó su tantō y lo clavó con fuerza en su vientre – "¡AAAHHHH! P-por favor, date prisa y déjame morir en paz"

"…" – Kamijou está totalmente congelado ante tal grotesca escena, todas sus extremidades tiemblan nerviosamente.

"¡Date prisa! se me están saliendo las tripas" – al ver que Kamijou sigue sin reaccionar, el 'Shinigami' sigue con su protesta – "¡Hey de verdad duele mucho! ¡Date prisa, por favor!"

"C-Cállate" – Finalmente Kamijou comienza a moverse y alza la Katana, pero todavía se siente muy nervioso – "Tómalo como el dolor de todas las vidas que tomaste en el pasado" – (es una frase que dice Goku en la pelea con Freezer) – "¡Y esto es por Krillin!"

Kamijou balancea la espada debido a la gran cantidad de sudor, sus manos están muy resbalosas, por lo que la katana de desliza y se incrusta en la pared de un edificio de piedra cercano.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Ya estoy llegando a mi límite, dueleeee" – El 'Shinigami' comienza a toser sangre – "¡Rápido, mátame!"

Kamijou intenta desesperadamente retirar la Katana de la pared del edificio. Luego de forcejear unos minutos finalmente lo logra pero….El 'Shinigami' se desploma en el suelo y deja de moverse. Al ver la escena, Kamijou traga saliva.

Se acerca al cadáver del 'Shinigami' y deja caer la espada a su lado. En su rostro solo puede verse el terror.

"N-no me digas que ya murió, esto es malo, ¡que desgraciaaaaaaaaa!" – Kamijou ya no sabe que hacer – "Esto se parece a una escena de una película de terror"

"Finalmente te encuentro, chico" – una voz familiar para Kamijou, se hace presente en la escena – "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡¿Birdway?!" – Kamijou, que está de espaldas al cadáver, se alegra de ver al líder de la luz del sol del color del amanecer – "Gracias al cielo que estás aquí"

La pequeña maga ve el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y automáticamente sus ojos se posan en Kamijou.

"N-no es lo que crees" – Kamijou trata de defenderse – "Ese Shinigami estaba tratando de cometer Seppuku y me pidió ayuda"

"¿Shinigami?" – Birdway parece escéptica ante la declaración de Kamijou – "Realmente, solo eres alguien que da problemas"

"Como sea, haz algo al respecto por favor" – imploraba Kamijou – "¿No puedes hacer algo con esa magia tuya?"

"Es inútil si ya está muerto" – exclama Birdway – "En fin, deberás hacerte responsa…"

En ese momento, Leivinia Birdway parece sorprendida, el supuesto 'cadáver' comienza a ponerse de pie y toma la katana que está a su lado.

"¡Cuidado!" – grita Birdway pero Kamijou no logra reaccionar a tiempo.

La espada del 'Shinigami' atraviesa el costado derecho de Kamijou, una mancha de color rojo se forma alrededor de la herida. El 'Shinigami' retira la espada y el chico con peinado puntiagudo cae al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios?" – Kamijou no pierde el conocimiento pero le está costando mucho trabajo respirar, su visión empieza a sentirse borrosa por lo que apenas puede ver a la misteriosa persona que ya no lleva su capucha, se trata de una mujer con el cabello corto de color negro y ojos marrones, parece ser de la misma edad que Kamijou. Su rostro se mantiene totalmente inexpresivo sin siquiera dar señal de alguna emoción – "¿C-cómo?"

"Ya te lo dicho" – su tono de voz sigue totalmente apagado – "Soy un Shinigami, voy a tomar tu alma, Kamijou Touma"

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿que les ha parecido el comienzo de esta segunda parte? un poco de humor al mejor estilo Gintama y la posibilidad de grandes peleas. La mala suerte de Touma nunca termina, ahora se encuentra en Londres metido en nuevo problema ¿quien será la misteriosa shinigami? habra que esperar un poco más para averiguarlo.**

**Lo bueno de esta segunda parte es que incluyo otros personajes que no he usado tanto en mis anteriores trabajos, como Lessar o Birdway, y proximamente tendremos la participacion de Itsuwa y de Kanzaki Nee-chin.**

**Por cierto, yo no suelo responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior en el siguiente capítulo, espero que no les moleste, es simplemente que no acostumbro hacerlo, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o quieren simplemente conversar, pueden enviar un inbox o pueden buscarme en el grupo de facebook de discusión de To Aru de KikusLirus**

**en fin, eso es todo por el momento, como siempre, los invito a dejar sus comentarios y a leer mis otros fanfics, con eso me despido. ****EL PSY CONGROO **


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todo el mundo, ha pasado un tiempo, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sin más preambulos disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El arcano sin nombre 'Death XIII'**

Kamijou Touma estaba tirado en una fría calle en la ciudad de Londres, tenía una herida profunda en el costado derecho de su cuerpo y la sangre de color rojo salía a borbotones. Leivinia Birdway estaba sorprendida al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Una chica joven, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kamijou, está sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada mientras su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, por su apariencia parece ser japonesa, su corto cabello negro era adornado con lo que parecía ser un viejo broche desgastado de color plateado.

"Maldita" – exclama la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' – "No creas que saldrás ilesa de aquí"

Si bien Birdway muestra su tranquilidad habitual, por dentro se siente extremadamente preocupada por ese chico, si no se apresura morirá pronto por la pérdida de sangre.

"…" – la 'Shinigami' sigue sin mostrar emoción alguna, mientras agita su espada de estilo japonés para quitarle la sangre de ese chico. Está ignorando completamente a la maga, cuyo poder es similar al de un santo, en frente de ella.

"¿estás escuchando? No creas que seré buena contigo" – Birdway saca su arma simbólica, algo que parece ser una varita de madera y se prepara para su ataque pero…

"E-espera, Birdway" – ese chico que apenas puede respirar, está reuniendo toda la fuerza que le queda en sus piernas para poder ponerse de pie – "Esta…es mi pelea"

"¡¿de qué estás hablando idiota?!" – Grita Birdway – "Apenas puedes ponerte, tenemos que tratar tus heridas inmediatamente, no hagas ninguna locura"

Kamijou, que ahora se encuentra de pie, le da la espalda a Birdway y clava su mirada en la 'Shinigami' mientras trata de forzar una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue todo…eso de antes?" – preguntaba Kamijou mientras sostiene la herida con su mano izquierda.

"Solo una actuación, la herida en mi estómago era falsa" – la hermosa 'Shinigami' finalmente abre sus labios, no hay registro de emoción alguna en su voz – "Necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera, es irónico ¿no crees? Como Shinigami, ni siquiera cumplo los requisitos para morir" – Si bien no había cambios en la tonalidad de su voz, Kamijou sintió algo, no estaba seguro que era, pero había algo extraño en su voz – "De todas formas eres una amenaza para nuestra cábala 'Amanecer de Dios', es por eso que debo eliminarte, con Kamijou Touma fuera del camino, la destrucción del Reino Unido estará más cerca"

"(Así que, el objetivo de esa cábala era destruir el Reino Unido, menuda panda de idiotas)" – pensaba quien es la líder de una de las cábalas mágicas más grandes de todo el mundo. Pero había algo que inquietaba a Birdway ¿Por qué querían eliminar a Kamijou Touma? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su objetivo era un simple estudiante de un país del lejano oriente? Leivinia Birdway no podía evitar preocuparse por su preciado 'Hermano mayor'.

"De….de todas formas, no voy a permitirme morir aquí, todavía hay….muchas cosas que….debo hacer" – Kamijou apenas podía mantenerse en pie y tenía dificultades para respirar pero no había ni una pizca de duda en lo que tenía que hacer. Había llegado el momento de apretar su puño derecho una vez más.

Kamijou cargó hacia la 'Shinigami', ella solo se limitó a dar un paso al costado y esquivar el golpe de ese chico agonizante. Gotas de sangre salían de la herida de Kamijou manchando la sucia calle.

"¿No entiendes que haciendo esto solo es perjudicial para ti?" – Decía la 'Shinigami' con calma – "Deberías quedarte quieto, prometo matarte sin dolor alguno"

"No….me jodas…lamento decirte….que no tengo la más mínima intención de morir aquí" – A Kamijou cada vez le costaba más hablar – "Además no…..pienso dejar….que ustedes,malditos magos, hagan….lo que quieran"

"Lo entiendo, si esa es tu respuesta entonces no voy a contenerme" – la 'Shinigami' sacó algo parecido a una carta de la manga de su ropa.

El dibujo de la carta es de un esqueleto humano sobre un campo, y a sus pies, se pueden observar restos humanos de distintos géneros y posiciones sociales. La 'Shinigami' colocó la carta sobre la hoja de su espada mientras recitaba '_Pulvis sumus et pulvis reverterimur_' (Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos) y entonces algo increíble ocurrió. El metal de la espada parecía volverse líquido mientras absorbía la carta, una luz cegadora comenzó a iluminar la oscura noche londinense y la espada comenzaba a mutar hasta tomar la forma de una guadaña. Una especie de aura oscura parece emana de ella.

"No hay mejor arma para un Shinigami ¿verdad?"

En ese instante la 'Shinigami' levanta los pies del suelo y corre hacia la posición de Kamijou. Mueve su guadaña de forma horizontal, va a cortarlo por la mitad, pero, a pesar de sus heridas, Kamijou mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo y rueda por el suelo, la filosa hoja de la guadaña solo alcanzó a cortar algunos de sus cabellos, y termina rebanando limpiamente una de las farolas de la calle.

La herida en el costado derecho de su cuerpo parece estar gritando, pero hay algo que se lleva toda la atención de Kamijou. La parte superior de la farola, que fue cortada, comienza a pudrirse hasta finalmente convertirse en polvo y desparecer. Kamijou no puede verlo, pero sus cabellos que fueron cortados sufren el mismo destino que el alumbrado público.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" – Kamijou se ve muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar.

"Ese es el poder de 'Death XIII'" – quien está hablando es Leivinia Birdway, quien tiene un gran conocimiento acerca de los tipos de magia de las cábalas de estilo dorado – "La carta del Tarot que representa a la muerte. Chico, si esa cosa te hace siquiera un rasguño acabarás muerto"

"Si" – dice la 'Shinigami' – "La carta de la muerte es la número 13 del tarot, como en el mundo occidental, este número está asociado con la mala suerte, muchas veces se omite el nombre o el número, es por eso que se la conoce como 'El arcano sin nombre'"

En otras palabras, Kamijou estaba realmente en un apuro, el menor corte de la guadaña podría matarlo, bloquear los ataques con su mano derecha no era una opción, por más que pudiera negar el componente sobrenatural, la afilada hoja de la guadaña acabaría por rebanar su brazo como si fuera mantequilla caliente. Y por si no fuera poco, la herida en su costado derecho parecía estar abriéndose más y más. Sin dudas era una situación de 'Jaque Mate' pero Kamijou Touma no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

"Será mejor que me dejos esto a mi" – decía Birdway en dirección a Kamijou – "Tú no puedes pelear, no eres rival para la carta número 13, la carta de la mala suerte"

"Como si eso me importara ¿mala suerte, dices?" – Kamijou comienza a ponerse lentamente de pie – "No me hagas reír, no hay nadie que conozca mejor la mala suerte que yo. Mantente atrás Birdway, si llegas a intervenir, nunca te lo perdonaré, esto es entre esa Shinigami y Kamijou Touma"

Él siente que nadie puede intervenir en esta pelea, hay algo que solo Kamijou Touma puede hacer, es por eso que no dejara que Birdway lo ayude. Todavía hay algo que le molesta aunque no puede saber con exactitud que es, pero definitivamente algo no está bien.

Birdway quiere decir algo, pero sus labios no pueden moverse, es debido a las palabras de ese chico, 'nunca te lo perdonaré', esas palabras retumban fuertemente en su cabeza y le impiden moverse para ir a ayudar a ese cabeza hueca, que a pesar de sus heridas, sigue insistiendo en pelear sin importar que.

Ignorando la discusión entre Kamijou y Birdway, la 'Shinigami' levanta su guadaña y comienza con un nuevo ataque. Los movimientos del nivel 0 son muy torpes debido al estado en que se encuentra, pero aun así se las arregla para apenas esquivar. La mancha roja en su camisa blanca comienza a hacerse más grande, debe apresurarse o no resistirá hasta el final de la pelea.

La 'Shinigami' mueve sus pies y golpea las piernas de Kamijou tirándolo al suelo, trata de levantarse pero algo impacta en su herida lo que provoca que suelte un grito lleno de dolor y agonía.

Kamijou se encuentra tirado en la sucia calle mientras el pie de la 'Shinigami' presiona sobre su herida y prepara su guadaña para cortarle su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" – Antes de dar el golpe final, la 'Shinigami' hace una pregunta – "¿Por qué te aferras tanto a tu vida?" – No hay cambios en su voz, sigue tan apagada como siempre – "al posponer tu muerte solo estás consiguiendo sufrir más, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu razón para vivir?"

"…" – Kamijou se está esforzando para poder respirar, no aguantará mucho más, pero ahora lo entiende, acaba de descubrir que era eso que le molestaba – "¿Q-qué hay de….ti?"

"¿eh?" – la 'Shinigami' se sorprende ante la pregunta de ese chico que está en sus momentos finales y sigue aferrándose a su vida.

"¿Por qué es…qué tu quieres….morir?" – logra preguntar Kamijou; ahora lo entiende, aquello que sintió en la voz de esta 'Shinigami' era tristeza.

"Yo no puedo morir" – dice la 'Shinigami' pero ahora su voz ya no se siente tan apagada y sin emociones como antes, ella no lo entiende, pero siente algo especial en ese chico – "Si pudiera morir entonces todo sería más fácil, los Shinigamis no podemos morir, no importa cuanto lo deseemos, solo podemos ver como los demás se mueren sin poder hacer nada"

"No…me…jodas, ¿Un Shinigami? No veo a ninguno, solo veo a….una idiota"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"He dicho que…no veo a ningún….Shinigami, solo veo….a una chica que está pidiendo que la salven, aunque tus….ojos no derramen….lágrimas, puedo….escuchar el llanto….de tu corazón. Solo eres….una idiota que no sabe…..como pedir….ayuda"

La 'Shinigami' alza su guadaña, y se prepara para asestar el golpe final. En ese momento Birdway decide intervenir, a este paso, ese chico morirá; no importa si la odiara por el resto de su vida, ella no va a permitir que le arrebaten a alguien que es muy importante para ella, será feliz si al menos puede salvarle la vida, además considera que esto es su culpa, si nunca lo hubiera arrastrado hasta Londres, esto nunca hubiera pasado, es por eso que hará lo que fuera para evitar que muera, no importa si eso conlleva a ganarse su odio para siempre.

Pero Kamijou aún no se ha rendido. Al ver como la afilada punta de la guadaña busca su garganta, él levanta eso que lo hace tan especial, eso que lo hace único, su mano derecha. La guadaña atraviesa su mano y no logra alcanzar su garganta, una gran cantidad de sangre sale de la herida, pero Kamijou, lejos de gritar por el dolor, reúne la poca fuerza que le queda en los dedos de su mano derecha y aprieta fuertemente la guadaña.

La 'Shinigami' se ve muy sorprendida, por más que lo intente, no puede mover su guadaña ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene ese chico? Además ¿Cómo es que todavía sigue luchando a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas y de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió? ¿Es que acaso es un monstruo?

"¿sabes una….cosa?" – La visión de Kamijou se siente más y más borrosa, es cuestión de minutos hasta que pierda la consciencia y muera, es por eso que debe apresurarse – "Yo tampoco….puedo morir"

"¿Q-qué es lo que estás diciendo?" – la 'Shinigami', no, esa chica, se ve sorprendida ante la declaración de ese chico.

"Una vez…alguien dijo que mi incapacidad de morir cuando debería puede ser la mayor desgracia…..de toda la mala suerte a la que he estado expuesto constantemente" – Kamijou recordaba las palabras de Othinus en ese mundo perfecto que casi lo lleva al suicidio – "Además, no es como si….pudiera morir tan tranquilamente mientras….hay alguien en frente mío que está implorando que….la salven"

"¡No hables como si me entendieras!" – Es la respuesta de esa chica a las palabras de Kamijou – "¿Por qué puedes decir esas palabras? Vas a morir ahora ¿no lo entiendes? ¡¿Cómo es que eres capaz de sonreírle a la persona que va a asesinarte?!"

"Eso es…porque…tu intención…..nunca fue matarme desde el principio" – Los ojos de la chica se abren ampliamente, Birdway también se ve sorprendida pero ambas no dicen nada – "Con ese poder que tienes….pudiste matarme fácilmente, incluso cuando….me atravesaste con tu espada, fallaste mis puntos vitales aposta….¿no es cierto? Menudo fracaso de….Shinigami que eres….si no puedes matar a un simple estudiante de preparatoria" – la sonrisa no abandona el rostro de ese chico.

La fuerza vital de Kamijou está dejando su cuerpo como si hubiera un enorme agujero en un tanque de gasolina de un automóvil, pero con la poca fuerza que aún le queda en su mano derecha, la hoja de la guadaña es rota en pedazos.

La 'Shinigami' pierde su arma, ahora lo único que tiene es una espada partida a la mitad y una carta del tarot. Debido a la perdida masiva de sangre, Kamijou pierde el conocimiento. Fácilmente podría acabar con la vida de ese chico que apenas puede respirar, pero ella no puede…..o mejor dicho, ella no quiere hacerlo. Siente que no ganaría nada con ello. Su cuerpo se desploma y cae de rodillas junto al pacifico rostro de ese chico.

La tranquilidad de la escena es interrumpida por una serie de molestos y ruidosos aplausos. Inmediatamente los rostros de Birdway y la 'Shinigami' se giraron hacia esa dirección.

"Eso fue conmovedor" – exclamaba un hombre vestido de traje, tenía una abundante barba cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás – "Hacia tiempo que no veía una escena tan maravillosa ¿Cierto, Natsuki?"

"¿Lord…Collins?" – la 'Shinigami', cuyo nombre aparentemente era Natsuki, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia donde está ese hombre que salió de la nada.

"Buen trabajo, es mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí"

"¡Espera!" – Gritó Leivinia Birdway, que si bien en el exterior lucia calmada, por dentro estaba totalmente furiosa, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esas personas escaparan como si nada – "No irán a ninguna parte"

"¿de verdad crees que deberías centrar tu atención en nosotros?" – Decía el hombre llamado Collins, dándole la espalda a la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' – "Si ese chico no recibe atención pronto se acabará muriendo, aunque nuestra cábala y yo no tendríamos problemas con eso"

"…" – Birdway quería atacar, ella estaba segura que iba a aplastar a esos idiotas del 'Amanecer de Dios', pero la prioridad debía ser Kamijou Touma, no había duda de ello.

"Oh si" – decía Collins mientras se marchaba lentamente – "Como recompensa por el gran espectáculo que me han brindado, te diré algo que será de tu interés, Leivinia Birdway, líder de la luz del sol del color del amanecer" – el hombre hizo una pausa y continuo – "Dentro de tres días, estaremos lanzando un hechizo que borrará del mapa a las islas británicas, y para ello, mi querida Natsuki será el sacrificio necesario para activarlo, asegúrate de decírselo a ese chico, seguramente se pondrá muy contento por ella, ahora que finalmente podrá conseguir lo que tanto a anhelado, su propia muerte, HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sin más palabras, Collins despareció de la vista de Leivinia Birdway, Natsuki se tomó un segundo tan solo para dirigirle una última mirada a ese chico y también desapareció, ambos magos se perdieron en el silencio de la noche, aunque el sol se estaba asomando, todavía predominaba la oscuridad.

Birdway corrió hacia donde estaba tirado ese idiota con peinado puntiagudo, a quien consideraba su 'Hermano mayor', que se veía tan pálido como la nieve debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, sacó un pañuelo y lo presionó contra sus heridas, eso era lo único que podía hacer; tenía una gran variedad de hechizos curativos que podría utilizar pero serian inútiles en ese chico, cuya mano derecha anula todo tipo de magia sin distinción, no importa si es bueno o malo.

Birdway solo podía usar sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas para cubrir las heridas del chico con un pequeño pañuelo. Mientras lo hacia una pequeña lagrima aterrizó en el rostro de Kamijou Touma.

Faltan solo tres días para la destrucción del Reino Unido.

* * *

**Y con eso concluye la pelea entre nuestro Kami-yan y la Shinigami, no fue una gran pelea repleta de acción, dado que Kamijou se encuentra herido, es una pelea verbal más que nada ¿en que condicion se encontrará Touma? ¿que pasara de aqui en adelante? bueno, pronto tendremos las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, por cierto, es muy evidente que Birdway quiere mucho a su "Onii-chan"**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo capítulo conoceremos la historia de esta extraña Shinigami, Hasta la proxima.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola, ha pasado un buen rato desde la publicación del capitulo anterior, sepan entender que la facultad consume mucho tiempo, pero bueno, la espera valdrá la pena...o eso creo. En este capítulo conoceremos la historia de la 'Shinigami' Natsuki ¿que tipo de acontecimientos se esconden en su pasado? ¿Y qué pasó con nuestro héroe? lean para averiguarlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: la 'Shinigami' que llama a la desgracia**

Érase una vez, en un viejo orfanato en algún lugar del mundo, el edificio casi se caía a pedazos, pero aun así todos los niños que vivían allí eran muy felices salvo por una pequeña niña que estaba completamente sola, todos los demás huérfanos hacían lo posible para mantenerse alejados de ella.

La pequeña niña no tenía ni un solo amigo, la razón era porque los demás le tenían miedo. Su único amigo era un perro callejero, que siempre frecuentaba el orfanato en busca de comida, pero en condiciones realmente extrañas, el perro murió. Los niños vieron horrorizados la cabeza del animal separada de su cuerpo y con la lengua fuera. La escena repleta de sangre se completaba con la niña parada frente al cadáver con su rostro carente de emoción alguna.

Se desconoce como es que el perro había muerto, pero los demás niños no dudaron en señalar a la niña como culpable. Ella volvía a estar sola, pero un día encontró unas flores en el jardín que llamaron su atención. Todos los días iba al jardín al contemplar la belleza de las flores, verlas florecer era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, la niña se sentía maravillada, aunque estuviera sola, ella era feliz viendo las flores. Un día, como cualquier otro, fue al jardín para ver las flores, pero todas se habían marchitado, estaban tan secas que habían perdido toda su belleza; no solo las flores, la tierra también estaba muerta, en ese jardín no volvió a crecer una flor nunca más.

La voz no tardó en correrse y todos los niños ya hablaban de una maldición. La niña jugaba sola, la niña comía sola, la niña pasaba las tardes sola y dormía sola. Ella no entendía porque los demás niños huían de ella, lo único que hacía era ver como los demás se divertían sin ella. '¡Monstruo!' '¡Desaparece!' '¡Nos matarás a todos!', le gritaban, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos no derramaban ni una sola lágrima, pero por dentro se sentía muy triste.

Una vez una joven pareja llegó al orfanato y al ver a la pequeña niña no dudaron en adoptarla, por algún motivo todos los niños y también los adultos estaban muy felices, finalmente ese monstruo se marchaba para siempre y todo sería alegría de aquí en adelante.

Pero eso solo duró una semana. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, la niña regresó al orfanato con esa misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre; al verla todos los niños se asustaron. Al final no habían podido deshacerse de ella.

"¿Q-qué ocurrió con las personas que te adoptaron?" – preguntaba temblando uno de los encargados del orfanato.

"Murieron" – en la voz de la niña no había rastro de tristeza ni de ninguna otra emoción, era totalmente apagada. Sin decir siquiera una palabra más, la niña se marchó a su habitación en la parte más alejada del orfanato.

Los días de temor regresaron al orfanato y la hostilidad que sufría la niña empeoró; 'Aléjate de nosotros' 'Por tu culpa todos vamos a morir' 'si, tu maldición nos matara a todos' 'Eres una maldita Shinigami' '¡Shinigami, Shinigami, Shinigami!', eran los gritos de los demás niños.

Cada vez se sentía más y más sola hasta que una nueva niña llegó al orfanato, era muy alegre y no tardó en hacerse amiga de todos. A pesar de las advertencias de los demás, la alegre niña se acercó al 'Shinigami' y le ofreció ser su amiga.

"¿estás segura?" – le había preguntado la 'Shinigami – "Si te acercas a mí, morirás, soy un Shinigami después de todo, lo único que traigo es la muerte"

"No me creo ese cuento del Shinigami ¿Dónde está tu Zanpakutou? ¿Acaso eres capaz de hacer el BAN KAI?" – decía la niña en forma de reprimenda pero sin perder su tono alegre – "entonces no eres un Shinigami, por lo tanto no aceptaré un 'No' como respuesta, tu y yo seremos amigas y eso es todo" – la alegre niña le dedicó una dulce sonrisa - "Mi nombre es Hikari ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Yo…no tengo un nombre"

"Entonces te daré uno" – Luego de reflexionar por unos minutos, la niña llamada Hikari hizo su anuncio – "mmm…¿Qué te parece Natsuki? Significa 'Luna de verano' ¿Qué te parece?"

"Natsuki" – repetía la 'Shinigami'.

"¿Acaso no es de tu agrado?" – Preguntaba Hikari con un poco de desilusión.

"No, no me desagrada, de hecho, me gusta"

La niña llamada Hikari no se percató de ello, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el inexpresivo rostro de Natsuki, era la primera vez que ella sonreía.

Hikari y Natsuki se hicieron las mejores amigas, a Hikari no le importó ser ignorada por el resto de los huérfanos, era muy feliz divirtiéndose junto a Natsuki. Esos oscuros días llenos de soledad por fin habían terminado y además ahora tenía un hermoso nombre, por lo cual Natsuki se sentía extremadamente feliz, ya no se sentía sola. Pero esa felicidad no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

Era una mañana esplendida, los rayos del sol brillaban por todo el jardín; Natsuki estaba esperando alegremente a Hikari para jugar pero no había rastro alguno de su mejor amiga.

"¿te enteraste?" – Decía uno de los niños que estaba en el jardín – "Parece que esa Shinigami lo hizo de nuevo"

"Si, si" – respondía una niña – "Pobrecita Hikari-chan"

"Ella era tan buena ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse amiga de ese monstruo?"

"Es su culpa, todos saben que hay que mantenerse alejados de los Shinigamis, o sino se llevarán tu alma"

Al escuchar esa conversación, Natsuki se apresuró hacia la habitación de Hikari. Su mejor amiga estaba en un estado lamentable, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y cubierto por sudor, apenas podía respirar. Al parecer Hikari había contraído alguna extraña enfermedad y no podría resistir mucho más.

"N-Natsuki" – Hikari abrió sus ojos al ver a su mejor amiga, apenas podía hablar.

"Hikari….yo" – el rostro de Natsuki, ese rostro que por mucho tiempo no mostró emoción alguna, ahora parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos – "Esto es mi culpa"

"por supuesto que no, tonta" – A pesar de su estado, Hikari se esforzaba para mostrar una sonrisa llena de dulzura y calidez – "E-esto no es tu culpa" – En ese momento Hikari le tiende su mano a Natsuki, parece haber una especie de broche para el cabello de color plateado.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntaba una afligida Natsuki.

"Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, ahora es tuyo, c-cuídalo mucho" – Hikari vio como Natsuki tomaba el broche y comenzaba a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

"¡No me dejes, Hikari!" – Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Natsuki – "¡Prometimos que seriamos mejores amigas por siempre, me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado, así que no te vayas!"

"Lo siento, Natsuki, soy una mala amiga, no podré cumplir con esa promesa, perdóname" – la fuerza estaba abandonando su cuerpo a un ritmo acelerado pero aun así su rostro no dejaba de mostrar una cálida sonrisa hacia su amiga – "Tienes que ser fuerte, Nat…su…ki"

La pequeña niña no podía creer la escena frente a ella, su mejor amiga se había ido y ella volvería a estar sola otra vez, pero más que volver a esa oscura y fría soledad, le pesaba el hecho de perder a alguien tan importante para ella.

Natsuki frotó sus ojos y salió de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de su mejor amiga pero se encontró con algo inesperado, los demás niños del orfanato la estaban esperando. En esas miradas, que se suponía que deberían estar llenas de inocencia, solo había un odio puro hacia esa niña.

"Tú la mataste" – decía furioso uno de los niños.

"Asesina, Hikari-chan se murió por tu culpa"

Una catarata de insultos descendía hacia Natsuki, pero no terminó allí. Los huérfanos comenzaron a lanzarle piedras mientras ella solo atinaba a cubrirse la cabeza con sus pequeños brazos.

"La Shinigami mató a Hikari-chan"

"Ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató, ella la mató"

En ese momento, algo pareció quebrarse en la mente de Natsuki, un oscuro vacío llenó su mente, mientras un grito tan desgarrador, capaz de romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera, podía oírse por todo el viejo edificio. Todos los sentimientos, que Natsuki había guardado muy dentro de sí misma por tantos años, finalmente salían a la superficie.

Para cuando había recuperado la consciencia, el orfanato entero había sido reducido a escombros, todo estaba en ruinas y no había rastro alguno de los otros niños, ni siquiera de los adultos.

"¿Yo….volví a matar?" – se preguntaba con ese tono sin emociones tan característico suyo.

La pequeña Natsuki abandonó el lugar en el que había vivido tantos años y comenzó a vagar sola por el mundo; pero a donde quiera que fuera, la desgracia siempre la perseguía. Si viajaba en un autobús todos los pasajeros, a excepción de ella, morían en un grotesco accidente; Si tomaba una flor con sus manos, esta se marchitaba; si acariciaba a un animal, este moría en las formas más inimaginables posibles. Todo a su alrededor moría, todo a su alrededor se pudría, pero, por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no podía morir, el trabajo de un 'Shinigami' es tomar las almas de los seres vivos después de todo; ese era su destino.

"¿en serio quieres morir?" – un hombre barbudo se había acercado a ella, era un completo desconocido, por su aspecto parecía ser un inglés – "¿quieres liberarte de tu maldición, quieres acabar con la desgracia que corroe tu alma?" – le había preguntado.

Ella no sabía el motivo, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de ese hombre le hicieron creer, le hicieron creer que ella finalmente podría obtener lo que más deseaba en este mundo, su propia muerte. Sin dudarlo, ella decidió seguirlo.

/

La 'Shinigami' miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana mientras sujetaba en su mano, un viejo broche para el cabello, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de quien una vez fue su mejor amiga.

"Luces triste, Natsuki" – el hombre de barba entraba en la habitación, era el hombre llamado Collins, quien ostentaba el segundo lugar en la jerarquía de 'Amanecer de Dios'.

"…" – Natsuki solo se limitó a verlo y luego regresó su mirada a contemplar la lluvia.

"Bueno, creí que debería informarte como van las cosas" – decía Collins en un tono calmado – "Hemos llevado a adelante múltiples intentos de actos terroristas por todo Londres, pero esos idiotas de Necessarius lo arruinaron todo, no nos dejaran las cosas tan fáciles, je" – A pesar de que no todo iba como se planeó, no había un solo rastro de preocupación en su tono de voz.

"…" – no había respuesta por parte de la 'Shinigami'.

"Tú siempre eres tan silenciosa" – el hombre dio un largo suspiro – "Está bien, te dejaré tranquila por ahora, espero que disfrutes tus últimos momentos de vida hahaha" – con una risa llena de cinismo, el hombre llamado Collins dejó la habitación.

Natsuki se mantenía tan calmada como siempre, su rostro estaba libre de cualquier emoción y sus ojos fríos solo veían la lluvia caer, pero había algo extraño, por alguna razón, su ritmo cardiaco estaba un poco acelerado, algo la estaba inquietando aunque no podía saber con exactitud que era.

La imagen de cierto chico aparecía intermitentemente en su cabeza. Ese extraño chico con pelos de punta era alguien que había llamado su atención, no podía olvidarlo, había algo especial en él. Natsuki apartó la mirada de la lluvia y clavó fijamente sus ojos en el broche para el cabello ¿Podría ser que ese chico le recordara a Hikari?

/

Kamijou Touma abrió lentamente sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente no paraba de dar vueltas. Se encontraba recostado sobre una cama en una habitación que nunca antes había visto, tenía una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo, por otra parte su mano derecha estaba completamente vendada. Trató de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas para ello y además sentía un agudo dolor en el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

"¡N-no puedes levantarte!" – Kamijou pudo escuchar una voz, la cual sonaba muy preocupada y le parecía muy familiar – "D-debes quedarte recostado"

"¿I-Itsuwa?" – Kamijou apenas podía hablar, sus labios se sentían muy secos y un dolor sordo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo – "¿D-dónde estoy?"

"E-esto" – Itsuwa lucia muy nerviosa, así era siempre que estaba cerca de ese chico – "T-te encontramos todo lastimado en una calle en las afueras de Londres, tus heridas no eran muy graves pero has perdido mucha sangre, esa chica de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' nos pidió que nos encargáramos de ti"

La mente de Kamijou todavía se sentía bastante confusa pero ya podía recordar los eventos anteriores a que perdiera su consciencia, en otras palabras, su pelea con la 'Shinigami'. Kamijou podía recordar esa expresión fría en el rostro de esa chica, pero él había sido capaz de ver un atisbo de tristeza en esos ojos apagados y carentes de emoción.

El chico con pelo de punta comenzaba a recuperar sus sentidos lentamente, podía ver con claridad, pero seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo. La habitación donde se encontraba tenía un diseño bastante simple, las paredes eran de un color blanco pálido y unas cortinas del mismo color se mecían por el viento que entraba por la ventana. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Kamijou Touma fue el atuendo que llevaba Itsuwa; tenía puesto un traje de enfermera de color blanco, tan apretado que resaltaba toda las curvas de su cuerpo, en especial sus enormes pechos ocultos, y dejaba expuesta completamente sus piernas; sobre su cabeza había un pequeño gorrito con una cruz roja dibujada, más que un verdadero uniforme de enfermera, parecía un disfraz que cautivaba el corazón y la mente de los chicos.

Al ver como ese chico la miraba fijamente, Itsuwa no podía hacer más que apartar la mirada y enrojecerse. Lógicamente esto no había sido idea suya, se trababa de algo planeado por Tatemiya Saiji y compañía. Luego del fracaso con el traje de Gran Hada Elemental, los miembros de la Amakusa decidieron tomar un nuevo rumbo y consiguieron un disfraz de enfermera para aprovechar la ocasión actual. Al principio Itsuwa se mostraba reticente sobre usar ese traje de enfermera pero el resto de la Amakusa logró convencerla con argumentos como 'Ese chico se alegrara mucho si lo primero que ve cuando despierte sea una enfermera' 'Aunque no tenga mucho componente erótico, el traje de enfermera puede vencer al traje del erótico disfraz de ángel caído' y cosas como esas. Itsuwa finalmente se había armado de valor y ahora estaba frente a ese chico usando un traje de enfermera, este era su momento de brillar, pero….

Kamijou no había hecho comentario alguno al notar el traje de enfermera; por supuesto, sería una mentira decir que él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas, después de todo Kamijou Touma es un saludable estudiante de preparatoria y antes que nada, él es un chico, pero definitivamente él no tiene la misma clase de gustos o fetiches que ese doctor con cara de rana de cierto hospital en el distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia. Kamijou piensa que el atuendo de enfermera de Itsuwa debe tener cierto significado mágico; a saber que, todas las acciones de la organización oriental conocida como la Amakusa, crean un hechizo y un arreglo mágico, cosas como la vestimenta y la comida también son parte del ritual religioso, hay un significado mágico detrás de todo, es por eso que Kamijou llega a la conclusión que ese es un atuendo que suelen usar los Amakusa en situaciones donde deben atender a los heridos o algo por el estilo. Si Itsuwa pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kamijou, seguramente todas sus ilusiones serian destruidas.

"T-tus heridas no eran tan graves" – repetía Itsuwa que, al ver como ese chico no hacía ningún comentario sobre su traje de enfermera, ella decidió romper el silencio – "Pero perdiste demasiada sangre, se necesitó hacerte una gran transfusión de sangre"

"Siento las molestias que pude haber causado" – le dice Kamijou con una sonrisa.

"¡N-n-no, no es molestia, no es molestia!" – Itsuwa sacudía ambos brazos de un lado para otro – "D-de todas formas, ahora solo debes descansar"

"Espera Itsuwa" – Kamijou detuvo a la maga cuando esta se disponía a marcharse de la habitación para dejar que ese chico pudiera descansar – "¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo en este país, podrías decírmelo?"

"…" – Itsuwa se queda callada por un momento. En ese instante recuerda las palabras de Leivinia Birdway de hace tres días 'Será mejor que no le digan nada de lo que está ocurriendo', no era necesario decirlo siquiera, Itsuwa sabía que si le decía a ese chico los planes de los magos, él iría al campo de batalla sin dudarlo por un segundo, no importaba la gravedad de sus heridas, no importaba el hecho de que había estado casi al borde de la muerte, así es como era el chico llamado Kamijou Touma.

"¿Itsuwa?" – presionaba Kamijou, que sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo.

"N-no es nada, no es nada" – insistía Itsuwa en su habitual actitud nerviosa – "Solo procura descansar, regresaré pronto para ver como estás" – Finalmente la maga en traje de enfermera abandonó la habitación del paciente.

Kamijou finalmente se quedó solo, a un lado de la cama, sobe un pequeño mueble estaba su uniforme escolar y sobre su camisa estaba su teléfono celular; Kamijou lo tomó sin una razón aparente pero al encender la pantalla vio que tenía un mensaje de correo y decidió abrirlo. Su contenido era algo que llamó su atención.

/

En algún lugar del Reino Unido se encontraban reunidas dos grandes potencias. Por un lado el sector 0 de la iglesia anglicana inglesa 'Necessarius' representados por Stiyl Magnus, un mago de fuego que lleva un tatuaje de código de barras debajo de su ojo derecho; y Kanzaki Kaori, uno de los menos de 20 santos que hay en el mundo, cuyo poder es similar al de una bomba nuclear. Del otro lado se encontraba la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' Leivinia Birdway acompañada por su fiel asistente, Mark Space.

Normalmente ambas organizaciones serian enemigos acérrimos, dado que 'Necessarius' existía con el fin de combatir con las cábalas mágicas de estilo dorado, y 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' era una de ellas, pero la situación ameritaba una tregua temporal. Quizás la frase 'el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo' podría aplicarse a la perfección en este caso. Ambos tenían un enemigo en común, el cual era la cábala conocida como 'Amanecer de Dios'; durante la última semana habían realizado varios intentos de ataques terroristas, como destruir el rascacielos conocido como 'el pepinillo' o volar por los aires la estación de Waterloo, con el único objetivo de desatar el pánico por toda la ciudad. Dichos intentos habían sido frustrados gracias a los distintos magos que forman parte de 'Necessarius', pero según la información que había obtenido Leivinia Birdway su verdadero objetivo era hacer desaparecer del mapa las islas británicas y para ello solo restaban algunas horas.

Durante los tres días siguientes a la pelea entre Kamijou Touma y la 'Shinigami', 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' y 'Necessarius' habían trabajado juntos para dar con la base del enemigo y poder evitar que lancen ese hechizo destructivo.

"el 'big ben', allí es donde se esconden" – decía Birdway con un tono de voz que reflejaba mucha calma, aunque aún en estos momentos no podía evitar pensar en su 'hermano mayor'.

"Así parece" – confirmaba Kanzaki Kaori – "Nosotros tenemos la misma información"

Stiyl Magnus solo se mantenía en silencio mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. El ambiente se sentía bastante tenso, pero esa densa atmosfera fue disipada en el momento en que sonó el teléfono celular de la santa.

"oye, deberías apagar esa cosa en una reunión como esta" – le espetó Birdway.

"Lo siento, solo es para casos de emergencia" – decía Kanzaki mientras llevaba el teléfono a su oído.

"¿huh?" – Casi al mismo tiempo, el teléfono de Birdway también comenzó a sonar. Stiyl tenía una expresión que parecía burlarse de Birdway – "¿que ocurre?" – Por el tono de su voz, al contestar la llamada, Leivinia Birdway parecia un poco molesta. Desde hace algunos días se encontraba fastidiada y casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, la causa era su preocupación por cierto chico japonés que había sido gravemente herido frente a ella.

Ambas magas finalizaron sus llamadas al mismo tiempo, las expresiones en sus rostros no eran claramente de alguien que está feliz, de hecho, era como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo similar. El tiempo en la habitación parecía haberse detenido.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – preguntaba el mago de runas en dirección a la santa.

"Kamijou Touma…." – solo eso llegó a decir Kanzaki.

"¡Ese idiota!" – Birdway estaba claramente enfadada, casi que podía notarse la vena hinchada en su frente a punto de estallar.

La situación era más o menos de la siguiente manera; cuando Itsuwa regresó a la habitación de Kamijou Touma para ver cómo se encontraba, se encontró con que no había nadie allí, la cama estaba desocupada y como, prácticamente, no había lugares donde esconderse, la conclusión era demasiado obvia: Kamijou Touma se había escapado.

* * *

**Y aquí estamos con el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sepan disculpar la demora. Obviamente no hubo muchas emociones, dado que la mayor parte del capítulo se centra en el pasado de la chica llamada Natsuki, un poco triste ¿no les parece?**

**Seguramente la aparición de Itsuwa vestida de enfermera habrá sido del agrado de muchos, en especial para sus fans, que deben se jaja, no me malinterpreten, a mi me encanta Itsuwa pero hace mucho que no aparece en las novelas y ha perdido protagonismo, pero de todas formas sigue siendo uno de los personajes mas queridos por muchos fans. Lastima que Touma sea tan idiota, ni una bella enfermera fue suficiente para sacarle lo princeso.**

**Por otro lado, a mi particularmente me gusta como Birdway se preocupa por su Touma-Onii-chan ¿no es linda?**

**Para terminar, como era de esperarse, Touma no podría quedarse tranquilo descansando, al fin y al cabo es el personaje principal y debe ir a salvar el día. **

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy ¿valio la pena la espera o no? por el momento me despido, nos encontraremos en el proximo capítulo. **

**EL PSY CONGROO**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, es aquí donde comienza la acción, habrá muchas peleas por todos lados, la emoción está garantizada, sin más que añadir, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: ¡Quiero vivir!**

Kamijou Touma se movía por las calles de la capital del Reino Unido, su mano derecha estaba completamente vendada al igual que su torso; se suponía que debería estar descansando pero no había tiempo para eso, en cuestión de horas, las islas británicas serian borradas del mapa ocasionando la muerte de millones de personas.

Es por eso que ahora ese estudiante normal de preparatoria caminaba hacia la torre del reloj de Londres, el 'big ben'. Según el mensaje que había recibido, ese era el escondite de los magos que estaban detrás de todo esto y además se detallaba cual era el plan de 'Amanecer de Dios', Kamijou no sabía quien le había enviado esa información pero estaba completamente agradecido hacia esa persona (en algún lugar de Ciudad Academia, cierto espía daba un fuerte estornudo)

Usando el GPS de su teléfono celular Kamijou avanzaba a paso lento, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Kamijou Touma?" – una figura esbelta había aparecido frente al chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"¿Kanzaki?" – Por supuesto, era una conocida suya, la santa amakusa, Kanzaki Kaori – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Eso esa mi línea, idiota!" – Gritó Kanzaki – "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, con esas heridas? Espero que no me digas que te diriges al campo de batalla" – La expresión de la santa parecía bastante triste, incluso de reproche, era como una hermana mayor regañando a su hermano pequeño por una travesura que ha ido demasiado lejos.

"…" – Kamijou no respondió, solo se limitó a hacer una mueca.

"Que problemático" – Kanzaki Kaori da un largo suspiro – "¿de verdad piensas ir a pelear en ese estado? Sabía que estabas loco, pero no me imagine que fuera a tal grado"

"¡¿podrías dejar de decir palabras tan hirientes?!" – Protestó Kamijou, luego clavó su mirada fija en Kanzaki Kaori – "Escucha, Kanzaki, hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer, es por eso que debo ir ¿podrías apartarte del camino?"

"De ninguna manera" – la respuesta fue contundente – "Maldición, no se como te escapaste de Tatemiya Saiji y los demás, pero yo no seré tan blanda contigo"

Al ver como la maga, cuyo poder es similar al de una bomba nuclear toma la funda de su larga espada japonesa, Kamijou no puede evitar tragar saliva.

"No tengo intención de pelear contigo, Kanzaki" – si bien se sentía nervioso, los ojos de Kamijou no reflejaban ningún tipo de duda – "Lo diré de nuevo ¿Podrías apartarte del camino?"

"¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?" – Preguntaba la santa – "No se como es que te viste involucrado en este conflicto, supongo que debería pedirte disculpas por eso, aunque tu habilidad de entrometerte en este tipo de cosas es algo muy molesto. Esta no es tu pelea, entonces ¿Por qué insistes en ir?"

"Hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer" – Kamijou está decidido a avanzar, aun si debe pelear con su amiga, aun si debe pelear con un santo, el no retrocederá, su mirada estaba llena de determinación – "Mucha gente va a morir por culpa de esos malditos magos ¿Es tan extraño que quiera oponerme a eso? Por supuesto, soy perfectamente consciente de que no tengo ese extraordinario poder que tu tienes, pero ¡¿Es eso suficiente para que no puedo ayudar a quienes lo necesitan?! ¡¿Es esa una razón para quedarme como un simple espectador, mientras todos los demás arriesgan sus vidas?!"

"…" – Kanzaki no dijo nada antes las palabras de ese chico, ella sabe que él es especial y no precisamente por su mano derecha, sin dudas ese poder es algo único, pero Kamijou Touma es mucho más que una simple mano derecha; él es de los que se lanzarían al campo de batalla, arriesgando su propia vida, con el único de objetivo de salvar a alguien que necesita ayuda.

"¡No hay manera que pueda quedarme sin hacer nada!" – Continuo Kamijou – "Preferiría evitar luchar contigo a toda costa, Kanzaki, pero si no vas a moverte entonces tendré que…"

BOOM, una fuerte explosión interrumpió las palabras de Kamijou. A juzgar por el sonido, no debería ser muy lejos de donde se encontraban Kamijou y Kanzaki.

"Parece que ya ha comenzado" – exclama Kanzaki mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" – Kamijou se sentía algo nervioso al escuchar el ruido de la explosión.

BOOM, pero esa no fue la única, una serie de explosiones podía escucharse en distintos lugares. Podían escucharse los gritos de las personas que trataban de escapar.

La cábala 'Amanecer de Dios' había comenzado a hacer su movimiento, mientras el cielo se volvía oscuro. Restaban algunas horas hasta terminar con la preparación del hechizo, pero era evidente que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente, sabiendo que un ataque enemigo podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Es por eso que ellos decidieron hacer la primera jugada; mientras pudieran mantener a sus enemigos ocupados entonces no habría problemas hasta que pudieran lanzar el hechizo que acabaría con el Reino Unido y la república de Irlanda. Así era como pensaban los magos de 'Amanecer de Dios'. Los puntos de conflicto se repartían en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

"Esto es malo" – decía Kanzaki entre suspiros – "A este paso la ciudad entera se convertirá en un caos, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo, supongo que debería irme, tú haz lo que quieras"

"Gracias, Kanzaki" – Kamijou se disponía a continuar con su camino cuando un tercero apareció en el lugar.

"Lamento decirte que no puedo dejarte ir así como si nada, muchacha" – se trataba de un hombre alto, llevaba un traje de aspecto elegante y una barba poblada cubría la parte inferior de su rostro – "Tengo ordenes de eliminar a la santa Kanzaki Kaori"

"Tú" – Kanzaki clava su mirada en el extraño hombre que acaba de aparecer – "¿Eres James Collins, cierto? Uno de los diez mejores magos de Londres"

"Me siento halagado por esa introducción" – decía Collins con una sonrisa retorcida – "¿comenzamos? Santa del lejano oriente"

"¡Vete!" – Dice Kanzaki en dirección a Kamijou – "Tienes algo que hacer ¿no es cierto? Entonces será mejor que te vayas, por cierto, no es como si estuviera preocupada por ti, pero si no regresas con vida no te lo perdonaré"

"¿Tsundere?" – Al decir esa palabra, una poderosa ráfaga de viento atacó a Kamijou. El chico con peinado puntiagudo captó el mensaje y rápidamente dejó la escena.

Ahora el lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de dos de los magos más poderosos de toda la nación mágica de Inglaterra.

"Realmente no me gusta el hecho de dejar que ese chico se vaya" – decía Collins con un tono serio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" – Kanzaki parecía confundida.

"A mi jefa no parece interesarle mucho, pero sé que Kamijou Touma es una gran amenaza para nuestros planes" – dio un largo suspiro – "Pero, en fin, mis órdenes son acabar contigo, por lo que solo me limitare a eso"

"Ya veo, en ese caso…" – Kanzaki tomó su espada de dos metros de largo 'Shichiten Shichitou' – "Salvare000"

"¿Directo al grano, eh? Muy interesante" – Collins sacó lo que parecía ser una pesada espada, su mango era completamente de oro puro y su hoja, de estilo occidental, tenía un brillo tan intenso que iluminaba la fría noche de Londres – "Solamente en términos de poder, es imposible que pueda vencer a uno de los menos de 20 santos que existen en el mundo, pero con esta poderosa herramienta, la poderosa espada 'Nægling', mi victoria está garantizada"

El objeto espiritual lleva el mismo nombre que la espada utilizada en la leyenda de Beowulf, la cual es considerada una vieja reliquia poderosa y resplandeciente. Aparentemente, la aplicación práctica de esta espada es volver más poderoso a su usuario, por lo cual, James Collins está en condiciones de hacerle frente a Kanzaki Kaori.

Ambos se miraron, como si se estuvieran estudiando minuciosamente. Una poderosa batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

/

La torre del reloj de Londres, conocida como el 'big ben', alberga el reloj de cuatro caras más grande del mundo, se encuentra situada en el lado noroeste del Palacio de Westminster, la sede del parlamente del Reino Unido.

En este momento en el interior de dicha torre, se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia cuya mirada era tan fría como el hielo, se trata de la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios'. Pero ella no se encuentra sola, está acompañada de una chica de cabello corto de color negro, su rostro no tiene siquiera un rastro de emoción alguna, como si se tratase de una chica robot.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme esfera, que parecía estar hecha de vidrió o cristal. Era parte esencial para lograr destruir las islas británicas con éxito.

"Tú siempre con esa expresión tan apagada, viendo tu rostro no puedo decir si estás feliz o triste" – exclama la mujer casi de forma burlona – "deberías mostrarte un poco más feliz, la extrañas ¿no es cierto? A esa amiga tuya"

"Si" – contestó en un tono de voz apagado. Durante muchos años, ella había deseado morir, era el único deseo genuino que había tenido en su vida, siempre había sido su objetivo. Debido a su maldición, todos los que se relacionaban con ella acababan muriendo, personas, animales, plantas, toda la vida se pudría frente a sus ojos, ella solo traía muerte a los demás, solo podía ver, no importara lo que hiciera, ella seguiría viendo como todo se pudría a su alrededor, como todo se moría, pero eso no se aplicaba a ella misma, es por eso que era un 'Shinigami'; ya estaba cansada de todo eso, finalmente llegaría el momento que más había anhelado, ella podría morir, entonces ¿Por qué sentía tantas dudas? ¿Por qué la imagen de ese chico seguía apareciendo en su mente? ¿Realmente quería morir? Tomó con fuerza ese viejo broche para el cabello que tanto apreciaba – "(¿Qué debería hacer, Hikari?)"

/

El normal estudiante de preparatoria llamado Kamijou Touma finalmente había llegado a la entrada de la torre del reloj, pero ahora se presentaba un problema, no sabía como entrar. Debido a la gran cantidad de explosiones, ya no había gente en la calle, seguramente las personas normales, ajenas al asunto de la magia habían huido en busca de algún lugar seguro.

"Llegas tarde" – una voz masculina interrumpió los pensamientos de Kamijou.

"¿Stiyl?" – se trataba del mago de pelo rojo. Kamijou no podría decir que era precisamente un 'amigo' pero habían estado juntos en diferentes campos de batalla – "¿Tú también has venido a detenerme?"

"¿Eres idiota? Escucha, a mí no me importaría si mueres, de hecho, nada me haría más feliz en la vida, pero, si algo te pasa, 'ella' se pondrá triste y no pienso dejar que eso pase, así que será mejor que te asegures de regresar con 'ella', si haces llorar a Index no te lo perdonaré ¿entendido?" – Dijo el mago de runas mientras forzaba la puerta de la entrada – "Vamos a entrar"

Kamijou no dijo nada en respuesta a las palabras de Stiyl Magnus, solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y lo siguió al interior de la torre del reloj, en serio debe estar enamorado de Index. La imponente estructura no tiene ascensor, por lo que para llegar a la parte más alta es necesario subir 334 escalones de piedra.

"Hacía mucho que no hacíamos este tipo de cosas juntos" – Kamijou trata de romper el incómodo silencio, con lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

"Bueno, hace mucho que no aparezco en las novelas" – contestó el mago rúnico con un tono de voz que daba a entender su disgusto por su falta de protagonismo.

"(¿Es qué está molesto?)" – Kamijou decidió no seguir con la conversación y el silencio se volvió aún más pesado.

"Oigan ustedes" – de repente, una figura apareció para cortarles el paso al mago de fuego y al chico con pelo de erizo, se trataba de un simple guardia de seguridad haciendo su simple trabajo – "La torre está cerrada, márchense"

Stiyl dio un suspiro y luego encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, había sido demasiado ingenuo, hubiera sido mejor encontrarse con un enemigo, pero se trataba solo de un guardia de seguridad. Sería una gran pérdida de tiempo pero no tenían otra opción, debían salir de la torre y buscar otro camino por el cual colarse.

Stiyl se disponía a marcharse cuando…

"Oye Stiyl" – Llamó Kamijou – "¿A dónde crees que vas?" – el pelirrojo lo vio con una mirada de sorpresa – "Este sujeto es un mago"

"¿huh?" – Exclamó Stiyl – "¿de qué estás hablando, idiota? Solo es un guardia de seguridad, porque Inglaterra sea un país lleno de magia, no vayas pensando que todo el mundo es un mago, idiota"

"¿Magia? ¿De qué están hablando?" – El guardia de seguridad parecía confundido, dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de Stiyl, y en un pestañeo tomó el cigarrillo de su boca – "Por cierto, mocoso, no se puede fumar en mi torre"

El guardia de seguridad apagó el cigarrillo y lo colocó en el bolsillo del mago de fuego. Por supuesto, Stiyl no estaba para nada alegre con la situación pero no tenía sentido empezar una pelea con un civil por algo como eso.

"Vámonos, Kamijou Touma" – Stiyl dio un largo suspiro y comenzaba a bajar nuevamente los escalones.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Stiyl?" – Las palabras del chico japonés hicieron que el mago se detuviera – "Después de haberme enfrentado a tantos magos y de observarte a ti por tanto tiempo, descubrí algo interesante"

"¿Qué es?" – Había cierto rastro de burla en la pregunta de Stiyl, como si no esperara gran cosa de aquel chico.

"Cuando un mago inhala un poco de humo de cigarrillo, la punta de su nariz se vuelve colorada"

"¿Q-qué?" – De forma repentina, Stiyl se lleva los dedos de su mano hacia la punta de su nariz – "O-oye, es mentira ¿Verdad, Kamijou Touma?"

"Si, es mentira" – decía Kamijou en un tono tranquilo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el guardia de seguridad, que sorpresivamente había hecho lo mismo que Stiyl Magnus, los dedos de su mano estaban tocando su nariz – "Pero ya encontramos al idiota"

"¡Jajajaja!" – el guardia de seguridad, no, el mago, se reía a carcajadas luego de que su identidad hubiera sido descubierta, no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo – "Eres muy listo, chico, nunca pensé que usarían un truco como este, pero ¿Cómo es que sospechaste de mí?"

"Es demasiado obvio" – Exclama Kamijou – "Todo el mundo está desesperado buscando un lugar donde refugiarse ¿Por qué motivo una 'persona normal' seguiría haciendo su trabajo tan tranquilamente?"

"Ya veo, supongo que fue mi error, de todas maneras tendré que acabar con ustedes aquí" – el mago tenía la intención de comenzar el ataque, pero antes de que pudiera a hacerlo, la temperatura del lugar había aumentado drásticamente.

"Yo seré tu oponente" – una poderosa llama se arremolinaba en la mano de Stiyl Magnus, y luego fijó su mirada en Kamijou – "Sigue adelante"

Sin más que esperar, Kamijou Touma se abrió paso entre las llamas y continuó subiendo por los escalones de piedra. Si se trata de Stiyl, de seguro no tendrá problemas con ese mago, pensó.

El chico con pelo de punta continuó avanzando, todavía restaba un buen tramo hasta llegar a la parte superior de la torre, y por supuesto, las heridas que había recibido hace dos días no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, pero no hay que olvidarse que Kamijou Touma es alguien muy desafortunado, al apoyarse con su mano izquierda sobre la pared, ese sector de la pared se hundió levemente mientras hacia un pequeño sonido de *click*.

"Esto no puede ser bueno"

Las sospechas de Kamijou no demoraron demasiado en volverse realidad. Unos pequeños agujeros aparecieron en distintos lugares de la pared de piedra y de allí salieron una gran cantidad de esferas de luces. Lógicamente se trataba de una trampa, las pequeñas luces se dirigieron hacia el intruso, como si estuvieran siendo guiadas por control remoto.

Al tratarse de algo del lado de la magia, Kamijou simplemente podría usar su 'Imagine Breaker' pero la cantidad de esferas lumínicas era demasiada como para encargarse de ellas con solo una mano derecha, por lo que la única opción disponible era seguir subiendo los escalones de piedra a toda velocidad.

"¡Que desgraciaaaaaaa!"

/

Sonidos de metal golpeándose entre ellos llenaban todo el ambiente. A simple vista, la batalla era imperceptible al ojo humano común y corriente; es una pelea del tipo que solo podría encontrarse en un manga Shounen, incluso para muchos de aquellos que pertenecían al mundo de la magia sería imposible lograr una lucha de semejante magnitud, sin embargo, estos dos magos poseían un poder más allá de lo inimaginable.

De un lado se encontraba una chica que poseía las características del hijo de dios, Kanzaki Kaori, del otro lado, uno de los magos más poderosos de todo el Reino Unido, empuñando una legendaria espada.

La contienda era bastante pareja, no podría decirse quien estaba ganando y quien estaba perdiendo. Kanzaki es un santo, podría decirse que ella es alguien única, solo hay menos de 20 alrededor de todo el mundo; para la mayoría de sus enemigos, ella no necesitaría desenfundar su espada, pero el oponente frente a ella no es ese tipo de rival.

James Collins no posee el abrumador poder que tiene Kanzaki Kaori, pero eso es fácilmente compensado al portar la espada legendaria 'Nægling'. Todas sus capacidades se ven altamente incrementadas, por lo cual puede igualar y hasta incluso superar los increíbles movimientos de la santa amakusa.

Es por eso que Kanzaki no puede tomarse esta pelea a la ligera, el hecho de pensar en derrotar a su oponente con la espada enfundada está completamente fuera de lugar, por supuesto, ella no quiere matarlo, pero si quiere salir victoriosa debe esforzarse al máximo.

"Pareces bastante preocupada" – Collins pronuncia esas palabras en medio del intercambio de ataques – "¿Es por ese chico?"

"…" – Kanzaki solo hace una mueca de disgusto mientras bloquea los ataques de su oponente y contraataca, todo tan solo en una fracción de segunda.

"¿Realmente crees que está bien el dejarle el destino del Reino Unido a un novato que ni siquiera es un mago?" – Collins no deja de hablar mientras al mismo tiempo hace un gran esfuerzo para mantener la velocidad supersónica de la santa; si bien tiene el mismo nivel que su rival gracias a 'Nægling', no por eso deja de ser un simple humano, a diferencia de Kanzaki, quien nació con el estigma, por lo cual el desgaste que sufre su cuerpo es muy alto.

"Yo confió en él" – Kanzaki abre sus finos labios y pronuncia esas palabras, las cuales suenan completamente sinceras.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es cierto que ese chico solo es un amateur, pero, cuando se propone algo no descansará hasta lograrlo" – ella lo sabe, Kanzaki sabe que ese chico no parará hasta alcanzar un final donde todos puedan ser felices, no importa si para ello debe desafiar a alguien cuyo poder es similar al de una bomba nuclear, no importa si debe detener una guerra a escala mundial con solo un puño, no importa si debe luchar contra el mundo entero, esa es la clase de idiota entrometido que es Kamijou Touma, es por eso que Kanzaki Kaori confía plenamente en él – "Él ganará, estoy segura de eso"

"Que interesante"

Ambos magos terminan su pequeña conversación, y continúan con sus increíbles técnicas de ataque.

/

Kamijou Touma seguía escapando de las pequeñas esferas de luz, dicha situación le recordaba al 'canto de Gregorio' en 'Misawa Cram School'. Finalmente logró llegar a salvo a la parte superior de la inmensa torre, pero la persecución todavía no había terminado. Sin parar de correr a toda velocidad, atravesó la enorme puerta de madera que estaba frente a él y entró en el campanario. Las esferas de luz se habían detenido y no parecía haber señales de que siguieran persiguiendo a Kamijou, por lo cual, el chico con pelo de punta dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

Pero estaba tan concentrado en escapar de esas luces que no se percató de su ubicación actual; Kamijou tropezó y cayó, pero increíblemente su cabeza no chocó con el frio y duro suelo, de hecho, sentía una sensación de calidez y suavidad. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que no podía ver donde había caído, pero algo se sentía raro en su mano derecha *apretar*, sin soltar lo que estaba agarrando, pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido similar a un gemido, pero era demasiado bajo como para adivinar de que se trataba.

"¿Q-qué es esta increíble suavidad?" – Decía Kamijou al momento que volvía a apretar – "¿Mmm?"

"¿Podrías quitar tu mano de encima, por favor?" – Kamijou logra escuchar una voz apagada que le resulta familiar.

En ese momento, Kamijou alza su cabeza y ahora es capaz de tener un panorama completo de la situación. Su cuerpo se encuentra sobre el cuerpo de una chica, y su mano derecha está sobre el pecho de esa chica. Es un rostro que Kamijou conoce, es la chica que le había provocado esas heridas en su cuerpo, era la 'Shinigami'.

"¡L-Lo siento mucho!" – Kamijou rápidamente retira su mano derecha del pecho de la 'Shinigami' y da unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar distancia – "¡No fue mi intención!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – la 'Shinigami' no entendía porque ese chico estaba en este lugar ¿Cuál era su razón para llegar aquí? Ella había estado muy confundida luego de su pelea con él, y ahora al tenerlo en frente, se sentía todavía más confusa.

"Uff" – el chico daba un pesado suspiro – "Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo"

"¿Tú no iras a…..?"

"Oh vaya" – las palabras de la 'Shinigami' fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de otra persona de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Parecía haber salido de la nada y ahora estaba parada junta a la 'Shinigami' – "Al parecer James tenía razón, no esperaba que llegarás hasta aquí, chico" – su mirada fría estaba clavada sobre el chico con pelo de punta – "Un gusto en conocerte, soy la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios'"

"Así que tú eres quien está detrás de todo esto" – Pronunció Kamijou con furia – "¡Lo que estás tratando de hacer es imperdonable!"

"¿Y eso qué?" – La rubia mantenía una expresión calmada, casi que parecía divertirse con las acusaciones de Kamijou – "Dime una cosa, chico" – De repente, su tono de voz se volvió serio – "¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Esto no es asunto tuyo, no puedo entender que razón podría tener un estudiante de preparatoria japonés para salvar al Reino Unido ¿Acaso estás jugando a ser el héroe?"

"Un héroe es aquel presumido que consigue realizar lo que presume, en cambio, yo no alardearé sobre las cosas que no puedo hacer" – Kamijou hace una pausa y clava su mirada sobre la mujer de cabello rubio – "¿En qué momento dije que mi objetivo era salvar al Reino Unido?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' parece confundida ante las palabras del chico – "No entiendo de que estás hablando"

"Yo solo vine aquí a salvar a una chica" – la vista de Kamijou se trasladada hacia la 'Shinigami' – "Eso es todo, esa es mi única razón para estar aquí"

La chica llamada Natsuki se encuentra totalmente sorprendida, ese chico tan extraño está diciendo que ha venido a salvarla ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? Esto es una completa locura, además ella sabe que no puede ser salvada, la única manera de dejar atrás su propia maldición es con su muerte, no hay otro camino; entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siente esperanza al escuchar sus palabras?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" – los pensamientos de Natsuki son interrumpidos por una risa enloquecida, la cual pertenece a líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' – "¡¿Salvarla, dices?! Había escuchado que eras un idiota, pero no imagine que a tal extremo, hahahaha"

"…" – Kamijou no dice nada pero su rostro mantiene su seriedad.

"Escucha idiota, esta chica está maldita, realmente no te aconsejo involucrarte con ella, solo te traerá desgracia. Si, esta chica es una plaga"

"Como si me importara todo eso" – profiere Kamijou – "¿Shinigami? ¿Maldición? Yo no veo nada de eso, solo veo a una simple chica ¿dices que me traerá desgracia? No me hagas reír, ¡en este mundo no existe nadie que conozca la desgracia mejor que yo!"

Es por que Kamijou entiende la desgracia mejor que nadie, que es el único que puede salvar a esa chica.

"Temo que tus intentos serán en vano" – la rubia expresa su argumento – "Lo único que Natsuki quiere es morir, nosotros simplemente nos aprovecharemos de eso, pero es su propia decisión"

Natsuki no dice nada, solo se limita a contemplar la escena frente a ella.

"Entonces yo la haré cambiar de idea"

"¿Por qué?" – finalmente Natsuki abre sus labios y pronuncia unas palabras – "Yo solo traigo muerte y desgracia a todo lo que me rodea, incluso intente matarte, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres salvarme?"

"¿Necesito una razón para ello?" – Las palabras de ese chico impactan profundamente en su mente – "Si traes desgracia a los demás, entonces yo tomaré toda esa desgracia, de esa forma nadie más morirá a tu alrededor y si todavía quieres morir entonces podrás hacerlo luego de haber llevado una vida normal" – Kamijou aprieta su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas – "Pero primero necesito escucharlo, no, ¡Quiero escucharlo salir de tu propia boca! ¡DIME QUE QUIERES VIVIR!"

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Natsuki, 'vivir' esa palabra resuena con fuerza, durante toda su vida nadie había querido que ella viviera, sino más bien todo lo contrario 'eres una Shinigami' 'todos vamos a morir por tu culpa' 'Tu sola existencia es un pecado imperdonable' '¿Por qué mejor no te mueres y nos dejas en paz?'

"(Pensé que no tenía permitido desearlo, pensé que estaba prohibido)" - las lágrimas se deslizan a través de sus mejillas – "(Pero si se me permite declarar que es lo que en verdad quiero….entonces yo…..entonces yo…..)"

"¡QUIERO VIVIR!" – Natsuki reúne toda la fuerza que pueda en sus pulmones y por primera vez en toda su vida exclama esas palabras a las cuales consideraba un tabú – "Yo…yo…ya no quiero morir, por favor, sálvame"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kamijou tiene una expresión triunfal en su rostro. Es el momento de luchar. Aprieta tu puño derecho para proteger la vida y la sonrisa de una chica.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? un final bastante epico ¿verdad? Ese Touma siempre haciendo de las suyas, levantando banderas en cualquier chica extraña que conoce; y aquí tenemos una nueva chica que ¿padece la enfermedad Kami-yan? quien sabe, pero ¿no les parece que Natsuki es un personaje interesante? trate de desarrollar este personaje a su debido tiempo, quizas para algunos el capitulo sobre su pasado fue algo aburrido pero aun así era necesario conocer la historia detras de esta chica, y lo que mas se debe resaltar es que su pasado es muy similar al de Touma, sin bien no conocemos en detalle el pasado de nuestro héroe y el propia Touma no lo recuerde, sabemos que fue una infancia muy dura, es por eso que Natsuki solo podia ser salvada por alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo. Aunque Natsuki todavia no ha sido salvada, aún quedan obstaculos por sortear, pero eso será tema del siguiente capítulo.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y saben que siempre son bienvenidos a dejar sus comentarios, la opinión del lector es muy importante para mi. Hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todo el mundo, finalmente llega el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El poder de un ángel**

'Quiero vivir' ella se aferraba con fuerza a esas palabras. Durante toda su vida solo había conocido el dolor y la tristeza, sus momentos de felicidad eran muy escasos y duraban muy poco, pero ahora, un chico, al que solo había visto una vez, había venido a sacarla de esa profunda y fría oscuridad; no entendía cuales eran los motivos de aquel chico tan extraño, pero de algo podía estar segura, él iba a salvarla.

Sin previo aviso una intensa masa de aire se dirige hacia ella, si la golpea recibirá un gran daño; ahora que ha encontrado la motivación para vivir decide aferrarse a ella, cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada de eso ocurre, solo puede escuchar un ruido similar al de cristales rompiéndose.

"Solo espera ahí" – Ese chico está parado frente a ella, como si dijera que no va a permitir que nada le pase. Por alguna razón, ella se siente muy segura al ver a ese chico – "Esto va a terminar pronto"

"Si" – responde la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' – "Esto terminará muy pronto, una vez que te mate, Natsuki será la siguiente"

"Ella ya no quiere morir" – dice Kamijou con convicción – "Ya no es una Shinigami o lo que sea, solo es una chica que quiere vivir una vida normal ¿No piensas dejarla en paz?"

"¿eres idiota?" – Responde la rubia – "No importa si dices que solo es una simple chica, ella definitivamente es especial, ella posee una energía única, no entiendo exactamente como funciona, pero sin dudas esa es la razón por la cual todo se muere a su alrededor"

"Eso no pasará" – dice Kamijou en un tono confiado – "Mi mano derecha, el 'Imagine Breaker' es capaz de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural, así que mientras ella esté conmigo nadie morirá"

"¿De verdad crees que todo saldrá tan convenientemente como piensas? Solo eres un niño ¿Qué puedes saber tú del mundo?" – La rubia señala el enorme objeto con forma de esfera que se encuentra en el medio de la habitación – "¿Ves eso? Una vez que pongamos a esa chica allí dentro, usaremos esa energía misteriosa suya y la amplificaremos varias veces su poder original"

"¿q-qué?" – Kamijou parecía sorprendido.

"Toda la vida en un radio de aproximadamente 400.000 kilómetros cuadrados se pudrirá y desparecerá de la faz de la tierra" – una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro de la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' – "Lógicamente, el cuerpo de esa chica no podrá soportarlo y morirá" – clava sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo sobre la chica – "Teníamos un trato, Natsuki-chan ¿acaso no deseabas morir más que nada en el mundo? ¿Es que ya no quieres reunirte con tu amiga Hikari? Entonces no deberías escuchar los delirios de un idiota, él no será capaz de salvarte, nadie puede hacerlo, solo podrás ser liberada tu propia maldición con tu muerte, pensé que ya lo tenías en claro"

"Yo….yo…" – Natsuki estaba verdaderamente confundida ¿realmente tenia permitido desear vivir? Nuevamente las dudas comenzaban a nublar su mente pero…

"Ya cállate" – Kamijou suena realmente enfadado, no puede soportar como esa mujer está hablando de esa manera sobre la vida humana, definitivamente no puede perdonar algo como eso. Kamijou comienza a remover las vendas de su mano derecha – "Si de verdad crees que puedes jugar con la vida de las personas tanto como te plazca…" – él es solo un estudiante normal de preparatoria como encontrarías en cualquier otro lado, sin embargo, ese insignificante chico aprieta su puño derecho y hace su anuncio – "¡ENTONCES VOY A DESTRUIR ESA ILUSION!"

/

Los puntos de conflicto se dispersaban a través de todo Londres. El puente de la torre es un puente levadizo que cruza el río Támesis, tiene una longitud de 244 metros y 7 metros de anchura, con dos torres de 65 metros altura. En ese lugar se está llevando a cabo una pelea entre los magos de 'Amanecer de Dios' y los católicos Amakusa.

Todos los miembros aptos para el combate de la iglesia Amakusa, con excepción de su sacerdotisa, se encontraban combatiendo en el puente de la torre. Habían acabado con una gran cantidad de enemigos pero esto estaba lejos de terminar. Desde las frías y oscuras aguas del Támesis, unas sombras salieron disparadas como flechas, decenas de magos saltaron hacia el puente y comenzaron su ataque pero…

No importa si los superaban en número, la Amakusa contaba con un arma de destrucción masiva…Una chica enamorada. Dicen que incluso si se trata de un dios, una chica enamorada seguirá atacando.

Itsuwa sostiene con fuerza su lanza friulana mientras derrota un enemigo tras otro, el resto de los católicos Amakusa no se atreven siquiera a acercarse, tiene miedo de quedar atrapados en medio del ataque de Itsuwa.

"Y ahí va, exigiéndose de nuevo" – exclamaba un preocupado Tatemiya Saiji – "Entiendo que esté preocupada por ese chico pero creo que esto es exagerar"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" – Uno de los miembros de la Amakusa, Ushibuka, se acerca a Tatemiya – "¿Con Acqua de la retaguardia había pasado algo similar, no es cierto? ¡En este momento Itsuwa tiene el poder de fuego de una planta petroquímica!"

"Pero ya ves, estaba tan decaída cuando le dijimos que ese chico se había marchado" – Responde Tatemiya – "Si se lo hubiéramos hecho saber a tiempo, quizá habría intentado detenerlo"

"¡Eso es obvio! Él estaba herido ¿no? Dejarlo marchar al campo de batalla fue una imprudencia"

"¡¿Y qué su supone que debería haber hecho?! Ya deberías saber que ese chico no se detendrá ante nada"

"Tatemiya-san, Ushibuka-san" – Sin que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, Itsuwa ya se encuentra frente a ellos. Agita su lanza y derriba a los enemigos detrás de Tatemiya y Ushibuka – "Si tienen tiempo para estar hablando tan tranquilamente entonces deberían usarlo para derrotar a los enemigos"

"(¡E-es un demonio!)" – Ambos solo pueden tragar saliva al ver ese lado de Itsuwa. Realmente, en este mundo no existe nada más aterrador que una chica enamorada.

Kanzaki Kaori y James Collins continuaban con su batalla supersónica, ninguno parecía ceder un solo centímetro. El sonido de metales chocándose entre sí llenaba todo el ambiente, aunque el ritmo de la batalla había decaído un poco, lo cual era lógico, dado que cualquiera se cansaría rápidamente al usar tal monstruosa cantidad de energía, pero aun así, el nivel de la pelea todavía estaba lejos de poder considerarse como 'normal'.

"¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando?" – pregunta el hombre llamado Collins – "Tu espada no tiene nada de intención asesina o ¿es que acaso piensas terminar esta batalla sin hacerme daño?"

"Hubiera preferido evitar la batalla en primer lugar, pero a este punto, eso ya es algo imposible" – Kanzaki lanza 7 alambres – "Nanasen"

"¡Como si un ataque de ese nivel pudiera hacerme algo!" – Collins agita su 'Nægling' y comienza a cortar todos los alambres como si fueran simples hilos – "¡No me subestimes, santa del lejano oriente!"

Lejos de intentar otra táctica, Kanzaki sigue lanzando sus alambres, su oponente se dedica a cortar todos y cada uno de ellos. Ella está dentro del rango de ataque de su espada pero…

"¿Eh?" – Collins parece confundido, está solo a un paso de la santa pero no puede moverse – "¡¿C-cuándo es que tú…?!"

La hoja de la legendaria espada 'Nægling', al igual que todo su cuerpo se encuentra atado con alambres. Collins está completamente inmovilizado.

"El hecho de que puedas moverte a la misma velocidad de un santo es algo impresionante" – explica Kanzaki con calma – "Pero para que un mago que no es un santo pueda lograr esa velocidad debe necesitarse una gran cantidad de energía, en otras palabras, tus movimientos comenzaron a volverse lentos con el transcurrir del tiempo"

"Ya veo, aprovechaste esa pequeña diferencia de velocidad para tenderme esta trampa"

El hecho de haber podido igualar la velocidad de Kanzaki, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, era algo increíble, y era lógico que no pudiera mantenerlo por un tiempo más prolongado, en definitiva, la diferencia entre un santo y un mago normal siguen siendo inmensa.

Sin embargo Collins aún no ha admitido la derrota, su espada comienza a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad. El poder que la espada transfiere a su usuario está creciendo de forma exponencial.

"¡Detente!" – Grita Kanzaki – "de seguir así tu cuerpo no podrá aguantar la sobrecarga de energía"

Kanzaki Kaori se preocupa por su enemigo debido a una simple razón, "Salvare000" la salvación para aquellos que no pueden ser salvados, es por eso que Kanzaki no puede dejar que su oponente muera.

Pero el hombre llamado James Collins está dispuesto a sobrepasar sus límites, incluso si eso significa la muerta. Sus vasos sanguíneos parecen estar estallando mientras su piel se vuelve de un color rojo sangre y emana un calor sofocante. No hay forma que un cuerpo humano pueda resistir eso, sin embargo, de alguna forma Collins logra soportar todo ese dolor y agita su espada provocando un fuerza explosiva con un poder destructivo tal, capaz de arrasar con varios edificios.

Seguramente había muerto mucha gente en ese lugar, o al menos así se suponía que debía ser. Cuando la cortina de polvo, que había dejado ese impresionante ataque, se disipó, la escena no mostró ni un solo escombro, ni un solo edificio derrumbado, y por lo tanto ni una sola víctima.

Allí, de pie, estaba la chica llamada Kanzaki Kaori, con un corte en su sien izquierda y todas sus ropas estropeadas.

"Tú" – Collins estaba realmente sorprendido – "No me digas…" – en ese momento el mago recuerda cual era el nombre mágico de su adversario, por lo cual no era nada extraño que Kanzaki haya tomado ese poderoso ataque para proteger a todas las personas que vivían en esta zona.

"…" – Aunque solo parece tener una pequeña herida en la sien, el daño real es mucho mayor. Al igual que Collins, la santa había llevado su cuerpo hasta los extremos sobrepasando todo límite para poder realizar tal proeza. Pero las consecuencias que sufrió Kanzaki fueron mucho más graves, por lo cual es probable que ya no pueda pelear más.

Collins se acerca hasta Kanzaki hasta quedar cara a cara, ya todo está definido, solo resta dar el golpe final. El segundo al mando de 'Amanecer de Dios' levanta a 'Nægling' y apunta al cuello de la santa.

Kanzaki no parece tener intención de defenderse, incluso le da la espalda a su enemigo y comienza a caminar lentamente, como si ya no tuviera nada más que hacer. Y la razón de ello es simple, la poderosa espada 'Nægling' ha sido destruida, no por Kanzaki, sino por el propio Collins, debido a ese exceso de poder, la espada ya no fue capaz de soportar la fuerza de su usuario y se destruyó, al igual que en la leyenda cuando Beowulf luchó con el dragón.

"Anda mátame" – exclama Collins, admitiendo su derrota.

"Sin esa espada ya no puedes luchar" – el tono de voz de Kanzaki es muy calmado – "Esta pelea ya ha terminado, es por eso que no tiene sentido matarte"

"Ya veo, realmente haces honor a tu nombre mágico" – en ese instante, un poderoso temblor sacudió toda la zona – "oh, parece que ya ha comenzado"

"…" – Kanzaki no sabe que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar. – "¿Qué es esta energía tan pesada?"

"¿No deberías decir algo así como 'puedo sentir un Ki muy poderoso en esa dirección'?" – Dice Collins con una pequeña risa burlona – "Estoy bromeando, pero déjame decirte una cosa, santa del lejano oriente" – su tono de voz es completamente serio – "Ese chico ya está perdido"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" – Kanzaki parece nerviosa.

"Yo solo lo he viste una vez" – Collins dirige su mirada en dirección hacia la torre del reloj – "Pero eso fue suficiente como para hacerme temblar del miedo"

"…" – La inquietud de la santa crecía más y más a cada segundo ¿Qué era ese 'algo' capaz de volver presa del terror a uno de los mejores magos de Londres?

/

Kamijou cargó corriendo hacia la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios', cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca extendió su brazo derecho y envió un golpe; la maga ni siquiera se movió pero el golpe de Kamijou había fallado.

El chico con pelo puntiagudo se siente confundido, pero aun así, Kamijou no retrocede y sigue intentando conectar sus golpes, pero sigue fallando. No entiende cual es la razón, pero esa maga definitivamente está haciendo algo.

"¿No eres capaz de darte cuenta?" – Pregunta la mujer en un tono de burla – "Bien, acércate, lo haré más despacio para ti"

Kamijou se siente un poco molesto por la provocación pero no dejará que eso le moleste, por el momento sus heridas permanecen cerradas, pero todavía sigue sin descubrir que es lo que está haciendo aquella maga, no sabe cómo es capaz de esquivar sus golpes sin siquiera moverse. Kamijou se acerca lo suficiente como para asestar un golpe y envía su puño pero sorprendentemente, este es bloqueado por un brazo; pero no se trata del brazo de la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios'. Kamijou no puede creer lo que está viendo, pero un brazo está saliendo desde el brazo de la maga, y está sosteniendo su propio brazo. Kamijou no entiende lo que está pasando, hace un leve movimiento con su mano derecha y logra tocar ese misterioso brazo, pero no desparece. La maga mueve ese tercer brazo hacia adelante y envía a volar a Kamijou varios metros hasta que finalmente se estrella en el suelo de piedra.

"Maldición" – Se queja Kamijou.

"No, no, no" – dice la rubia mientras mueve el dedo índice de su tercer brazo de un lado a otro – "Me han contado sobre el poder de tu mano derecha, pero no creas que puedes negar esto fácilmente"

"E-eso es…" – Kamijou ahora ve como ese misterioso brazo, que no pudo negar con su 'Imagine Breaker' vuelve a meterse en el cuerpo de la maga, definitivamente no es una ilusión – "Ya veo, así que es eso, ahora lo comprendo"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué estas balbuceando?"

"Ya entiendo cuál es tu truco, tú…" – Kamijou abre los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda y los coloca frente a su rostro – "¡Eres un usuario 'Stand'!" (Referencia a "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure")

"¿Eh?" – La maga parece estar muy confundida – "¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea?!"

"Ese brazo de recién ¿No era un 'Stand'?" – pregunta Kamijou.

"¡Claro que no!¡Lees demasiado manga!" – La líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' luce bastante enojada debido al comentario de ese idiota, pero luego cambia su expresión a una llena de malicia – "Bueno, no estás del todo equivocado, ¿Alguna vez has odio hablar del 'Ángel de la guarda'? Seguramente no, bueno es bastante sencillo. Se supone que al nacer, Dios envía un ángel para proteger a las personas, eso es el 'Ángel de la guarda' – Ahora no se limita solo a un brazo, desde las piernas de la maga, están surgiendo dos piernas extras – "Yo soy capaz de materializar mi propio ángel, bueno aunque solo tiene el 1% del poder total de un verdadero ángel, pero aun así eso es suficiente para destruir un país o dos"

Kamijou sabe lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser un ángel, lo experimentó de primera mano durante el incidente del 'Angel Fall' y la tercera guerra mundial, básicamente, los ángeles son masas de poder puro y su fuerza excede por mucho a la de un santo.

Las piernas del 'Ángel' dan un fuerte pisotón que hace sacudir todo el suelo, y la maga se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el chico con peinado puntiagudo, mientras extiende el brazo del 'Ángel'. Kamijou levanta su brazo derecho y logra bloquear el golpe, pero la maga mueve las piernas del 'Ángel' y asesta un fuerte golpe al estómago de Kamijou; el ataque no se detiene, la pierna izquierda del 'Ángel' se mueve horizontalmente, buscando la cabeza de Kamijou, él mueve su mano derecha para desviar el ataque y apenas lo logra, esa patada con la fuerza para partir un edificio entero pasó a centímetros de su rostro.

Kamijou se prepara para hacer un contraataque pero en ese momento la maga ataca con su propia mano, clavando sus largas uñas en el costado derecho de Kamijou; en principio un golpe tan simple como ese no podría hacerle mucho daño al chico con pelo de erizo pero Kamijou tiene un problema.

"ara ara, parece que estás sangrando" – la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' retira su mano, la cual está manchada con la sangre de ese chico – "irónico ¿no lo crees? Has venido a salvar a Natsuki, pero por culpa de la herida que ella misma te causó serás tú quien muera"

Kamijou cae arrodillado por el intenso dolor pero, la maga, lejos de interrumpir su ataque, coloca los brazos del 'ángel' por encima de la cabeza de Kamijou y junta las dos manos, entonces lanza un golpe en vertical hacia abajo. Si Kamijou recibe ese golpe seguramente su cráneo se romperá en pedazos, por lo tanto se cubre con su brazo derecho, pero eso no es suficiente, debido al impacto, todos los huesos de su cuerpo parecen estar crujiendo pero al menos ha logrado sobrevivir.

"No lo haces nada mal, chico"

"…" – Kamijou comienza a respirar pesadamente, una gran cantidad de sangre fresca comienza a brotar de la herida – "(Maldición ¿Mi mano derecha no tiene efecto sobre esa cosa? No, si lo tiene. Si recibiera uno de esos golpes con cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, seguramente no viviría para contarlo)"

"Déjame decirte algo" – exclama la maga – "Mi Ángel guardián está conectado a mi fuerza vital, es decir, mientras yo siga viva, el ángel se seguirá materializando, aunque es algo agotador"

Kamijou ahora lo entiende, es por eso que no puede negarlo del todo con su 'Imagine Breaker', el 'ángel', constantemente, está recibiendo energía de su usuaria, por lo tanto debería tomar como objetivo a esa mujer, pero con ese ángel en escena es prácticamente imposible acercarse a ella.

"Voy a mostrarte algo muy interesante" – una luz extraña comienza a emanar de la maga, Kamijou puede ver lo que parece ser la cabeza del ángel. El ser celestial parece estar materializado en alrededor de un 70%, una masiva cantidad de energía hace sacudir toda la torre y gran parte de la ciudad como si se tratase de un poderoso terremoto – "¡TOMA ESTO!"

Un poderoso rayo de luz sale disparado hacia Kamijou, es tan ridículamente rápido que no logrará esquivar a tiempo, por lo tanto solo puede usar su brazo derecho, aunque si recibe semejante energía de lleno, es probable que todo su brazo se salga de su lugar, algo similar al hechizo de 'inflación' usado por las fuerzas de Agnese en Dinamarca. Pero esa es su única opción por lo que Kamijou extiende el brazo donde reside el 'Imagine Breaker' y bloquea el rayo de luz. Siente como si todos los músculos y los huesos de su brazo derecho estuvieran gritando de dolor, a este paso no resistirá por mucho tiempo más.

"(Esto es malo)" – Kamijou trata de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas pero sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo – "(Si pudiera hacer algo con ese ángel)"

A cada segundo, el rayo de luz gana más y más fuerza y finalmente arrasa con todo a su paso. La cara oeste del reloj de la torre es volada como si nada y el poderoso rayo de luz ilumina completamente la noche de Londres.

"ha ha ha" – La maga respira pesadamente, ese ataque consumió mucha de su energía – "Y pensar que tendría que usar eso para acabar con un amateur. Naturalmente, ese chico debió haberse convertido en polvo y ser arrastrado por el viento.

"¡Eso fue peligroso!" – una voz masculina entra en los oídos de la maga.

No debería ser posible, pero cuando el humo se disipa la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' puede observar un agujero en el suelo, y allí, una mano sosteniéndose. Kamijou hace un esfuerzo, siente como si las heridas que le provocó la chica que ahora está tratando de salvar, estuviera a punto de abrirse, sin embargo, logra regresar a la parte superior de la torre.

"¿C-cuándo…?" – la maga está sorprendida y a la vez furiosa por ese resultado inesperado.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca" – Kamijou da un suspiro de alivio – "Gracias, me salvaste"

La líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' al principio siente confusión, pero no demora demasiado en darse cuenta de ello. La persona a la que ese chico está agradeciendo es a la chica de corto cabello negro.

"¡NATSUKIIII!" – la maga rubia deja salir toda su cólera, esa 'Shinigami', que se supone que solo sirve para quitar vidas, acaba de salvar a ese chico.

"Eres un idiota" – el rostro de la chica se muestra tan inexpresivo como siempre. Está sosteniendo una guadaña, similar con la que había atacado a Kamijou, lo que hizo fue bastante sencillo, uso su poder para pudrir el suelo a los pies de Kamijou y de esa forma pudo evitar ser golpeado por el poderoso ataque de la maga, aunque también pudo haber sufrido una caída de varios pisos si no se hubiera logrado sostener a tiempo; de todas formas Kamijou había logrado sobrevivir – "Dices que vas a salvar mi vida cuando ni siquiera puedes proteger la tuya ¿en serio estás bien de la cabeza?"

"L-lo siento" – se disculpa Kamijou forzando una sonrisa. De alguna manera, que le digan esas palabras con un tono tan inexpresivo resulta más demoledor.

"(Este chico..)" – Natsuki está sorprendida, todavía no logra comprender al chico frente a sus ojos – "(Incluso al borde de la muerte su mirada no muestra temor ¿Cómo puede tener tanta determinación? ¿Realmente está mal de la cabeza o es que acaso él…?)"

"Esto no será sencillo" – exclama Kamijou.

"¿Ya sabes cómo lidiar con ese ángel?" – pregunta Natsuki sin salir de su asombro pero manteniendo su tono carente de emoción.

"Si, tengo una idea" – dice Kamijou con confianza y luego clava esos ojos, que no pierden su determinación, sobre Natsuki – "¿Me ayudarás?"

"Me parece demasiado arriesgado seguir el plan de un idiota…o eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero llegados a este punto no tengo más opción que confiar en ti"

"Gracias" – Kamijou le dirigió una amplia y sincera sonrisa a la chica que estaba a su lado. Y sin más que decir, Kamijou salió disparado hacia la posición del enemigo.

"…" – Algo dentro Natsuki parecía haberse quebrado luego de ver la sonrisa de ese chico – "(Realmente eres un idiota, pero…eso no me desagrada)"

"¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE USTEDES DOS!" – La maga rubia se prepara para hacer su próximo movimiento – "¡YA NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA DESTRUCCION DEL REINO UNIDO, SOLO QUIERO MATARLOS A AMBOS!"

"¡Ve, Natsuki!" – grita Kamijou, al momento que la 'Shinigami' carga hacia la líder de 'Amanecer de Dios' moviendo su guadaña.

"¡ES INUTIL!" – los brazos de ángel se extienden y frenan el trayecto de la guadaña – "¡SI NO PUEDES TOCARME ENTONCES TU PODER ES INUTIL!"

"estaba esperando esto" – sin que la maga pudiera haberlo notado, Kamijou sale detrás de Natsuki y toma uno de los brazos del ángel con su mano derecha – "Me preguntaba porque no materializabas el ángel al 100%" – dice Kamijou con calma – "Al principio creí que era porque no podías controlar todo su poder, pero luego recordé lo que habías dicho, que tu ángel guardián está ligado a tu fuerza vital, entonces ¡¿Qué pasaría si logro sacar el ángel a la fuerza?!"

"Ugh" – la maga hace una mueca de disgusto mientras Kamijou comienza a jalar con fuerza.

Esto ahora se ha convertido en una batalla de tira y afloje. Kamijou reúne toda la fuerza que le queda y hace su mayor esfuerzo, pero ahora, es la herida en su mano derecha la que se abre y comienza a emerger una gran cantidad de sangre. Kamijou no siente rencor hacia Natsuki por haberle hecho esas heridas hace unos días, él solo piensa en derrotar al oponente que tiene en frente.

"M-MALDITOOOOO" – la maga también realiza su mayor esfuerzo, si su ángel es extraído todo acabará, seguramente no morirá, pero quedará fuera de combate al perder su arma.

"¡WOOOOOOO!" – Kamijou puede escuchar el sonido de los huesos de su brazo derecho rompiéndose, pero aguanta el dolor y finalmente lograr separar el cuerpo del ángel del de su usuaria. La enorme cantidad de energía que desprende del ángel causa un vendaval en la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo el objeto gigante con forma de esfera. Finalmente el ángel desparece y todo acaba.

Kamijou uso cada gramo de su fuerza, por lo cual ya no puede mantenerse de pie, pero no cae, algo lo está sosteniendo, mejor dicho, alguien está abrazándolo desde el frente evitando que caiga.

Natsuki realmente no lo entiende, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo; ella no sabe que es pero se siente muy cálido, y todo es debido a ese chico que no la trató como un monstruo o un dios de la muerte, que sencillamente la vio como una simple chica.

"De verdad lo lograste" – dice la chica llamada Natsuki, que está sosteniendo el cuerpo de ese chico tan particular – "Me salvaste"

"…" – Kamijou no responde, no tiene energías para hacerlo, pero la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro lo dice todo.

"…" – la chica dice otras palabras pero Kamijou no puede oírlas, finalmente el chico pierde el conocimiento.

**Parte 2**

La catedral de San Jorge es una de las tantas iglesias en el corazón de Londres, de hecho, el número de edificios que llevan ese mismo nombre es bastante grande, desde escuelas y hospitales hasta tienda de ropa y restaurantes. Pero esta catedral de San Jorge es especial, dado que ese lugar es la base del sector 0 de la iglesia anglicana inglesa 'Necessarius'.

En el interior de dicha iglesia, un sacerdote pelirrojo, Stiyl Magnus, se encuentra en la misma habitación que Laura Stuart, la arzobispo de la iglesia anglicana y líder de 'Necessarius'; la chica, que parece de 18 años, lleva una túnica de color beige y debido a su piel tan blanca como la nieve, claros ojos azules y su brillante pelo dorado destaca por completo en cualquier multitud que la rodea.

"Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió con esa mujer?" – pregunta el sacerdote con un tatuaje de código de barras debajo de su ojo derecho.

"Bueno, la encontramos muerta" – La forma calmada en la que Laura lo dice, lo hace sonar como si no fuera la gran cosa – "Pero no fue obra de ese chico"

"No es necesario aclararlo" – Stiyl sabe que Kamijou Touma no es de los que les agrada la idea de quitarle la vida a los demás, sin importar que fueran sus enemigos.

"En fin, cuando llegamos a la torre del reloj esa mujer ya se encontraba muerta" – Laura entrecerró sus ojos claros – "Había rastros de magia egipcia"

"¿Magia…egipcia?"

"Si ¿sabes una cosa, Stiyl?" – pregunta la arzobispo sin esperar respuesta de su subordinado – "Dicen que usando un hechizo a gran escala para matar una gran cantidad de personas se puede obtener un poder aún mayor, al parecer si alguien absorbiera toda la energía de todas esas almas podría llegar a conseguir un poder capaz de rivalizar con un dios mágico, quizás"

"…" – Stiyl se ve realmente sorprendido ante las palabras de Laura Stuart, por más que ella diga 'es solo un rumor' mientras agita sus brazos y pone cara de despreocupada, una sensación de malestar invade el corazón del mago de runas. ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad 'Amanecer de Dios' estaba trabajando para un mago egipcio? ¿Acaso todo esto fue solo una prueba para conseguir un poder mayor? ¿Ese era su objetivo en un principio? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad buscan?

"Oiii, tierra llamando a Stiyl" – los pensamientos del mago fueron interrumpidos por la encantadora voz de Laura – "¿no quieres saber que ocurrió con la chica?"

"¿la chica?" – pregunta confundido el sacerdote.

"Si, si" – responde alegremente Laura – "La chica que estaba junto al guardián del Index Librorum Prohibitorum"

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" – A Stiyl no parecía importarle mucho.

"Bueno, al parecer ella tiene una especie de 'Maldición', es un poder bastante extraño ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué clase de poder es?"

"Esa chica trae la muerte a todo lo que la rodea, llegué a sentir pena por ella" – Stiyl notó cierto rastro de malicia en las palabras de Laura. Como si esa mujer manipuladora pudiera sentir pena por alguien – "esa mocosa de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' quería matarla pero eso sería un desperdicio ¿no lo crees?"

Si bien ese poder al que Laura hacía mención era una de las razones por las que Leivinia Birdway quería matar a la 'Shinigami', el motivo principal era por haber dañado a su querido '_Onii-chan_', pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

"En fin" – Laura Stuart continuó hablando – "He decidido hacer algo por esa chica ¿verdad que soy buena?"

"…" – Stiyl dudaba seriamente de las palabras de la arzobispo, aunque de todas formas no era asunto suyo.

"Me pregunto…¿Cómo irán las cosas de ahora en adelante?" – Una sonrisa venenosa se formó en el bello rostro juvenil de Laura.

/

Kamijou Touma caminaba a través de las calles del distrito 7 rumbo hacia una cierta escuela superior. Había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto del Reino Unido, aunque no sabía como lo había hecho.

Había despertado en la misma habitación de siempre del hospital del doctor con cara de rana. Indudablemente recibió un feroz ataque de mordidas por parte de Index y un reproche del hada de 15 centímetros. No había sido una semana fácil para Kamijou Touma, desde que había despertado no podía evitar pensar que había pasado con aquella 'Shinigami'; ese asunto hormigueaba constantemente en su cabeza.

Ahora que finalmente había sido dado de alta, estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo día en su habitual y ordinaria vida diaria ¿aunque cuánto tiempo duraría esta paz y tranquilidad? Esa era una pregunta que molestaba mucho a Kamijou.

Llegó a su escuela y fue a ocupar su lugar de siempre en el salón de clases de Komoe-Sensei. La pequeña maestra con cuerpo de niña de 12 años entró al salón para dar inicio a una nueva jornada escolar, todo era tan normal como siempre pero…

"Sensei tiene algo importante que anunciar antes de iniciar la clase. Un estudiante de transferencia se unirá a nosotros hoy"

"WOOOOOOOO" – el ambiente de la clase parecía bastante emocionado, todos excepto Kamijou, que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, le molestaba no saber que había sido de ella.

"Oiga Sensei" – alguien parece estar llamando a la pequeña maestra de 135 centímetros – "¿No le parece que nuestra clase tiene demasiados estudiantes transferidos?"

"Ah, eso es porque esta es la clase del personaje principal" – Respondió Komoe-Sensei con una tierna sonrisa.

"Lo dijo…" – En ese instante, una atmosfera extraña parecía haberse apoderado de toda la clase.

"Este estudiante de transferencia es una chica, me alegro por ustedes, lobos pervertidos, no se desanimen tanto, gatitas" – Komoe-Sensei hace una pequeña pausa y continua – "Bien, dejaré que se presente, adelante por favoooor"

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abre y la estudiante de transferencia hace su aparición. Aunque su rostro no tiene señales de emoción alguna, es muy bonita, su cabello de color negro llega hasta sus hombros; su uniforme de marinero es de la variante de manga larga aunque su falda parece ser un poco corta; sus medias negras llegan hasta por encima de sus rodillas dejando un pequeño porcentaje de piel expuesta entre las medias y la pequeña falda.

Al momento de ver a aquella chica, Kamijou parece haber caído bajo alguna especie de hechizo que no puede negar con su mano derecha, es como si hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos de medusa, puesto que parece que se ha convertido en una estatua de piedra. La 'Shinigami' llamada Natsuki, por algún motivo, se encuentra en su salón de clases; sin dudas esto será una nueva desgracia, es lo que piensa el chico con pelo de punta.

"…" – la nueva estudiante se mantiene en silencio frente a toda la clase, con su cara de póquer, y no hay indicios de que tenga pensado abrir sus labios. De alguna forma, el ambiente se siente pesado.

"E-esto ¿podrías presentarte?" – exclama Komoe-Sensei.

"Si" – dice tranquilamente la chica y clava sus fríos ojos en sus nuevos compañeros – "No tengo ningún interés en los insignificantes humanos. Si hay por aquí algún alíen, un viajero del tiempo o alguien con poderes paranormales, que venga a verme" – (Natsuki está imitando a Suzumiya Haruhi)

Lógicamente, toda la clase, incluyendo a la Sensei, se quedó congelada debido a esa tan extraña presentación.

"Es una broma" – Añadió la nueva estudiante con su tono de voz carente de expresión; y al instante, el salón de clases se llenó con las risas de todos los estudiantes. Todo el ambiente tenso había desparecido, esa chica, sin dudas, era alguien muy interesante, capaz de hacer reír a una clase entera (excepto por cierto chico desafortunado, que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos). Ciertamente, la primera impresión es la más importante, y Natsuki había logrado una gran primera impresión.

"haha, eso fue muy gracioso" – Komoe-Sensei también había encontrado divertida la broma de su nueva estudiante – "Ahora ¿te importaría presentarte frente a toda la clase?"

"Si, mi nombre es Kamijou Natsuki, gusto en conocerlos" – Hace una pequeña reverencia, su tono de voz es tan inexpresivo como su rostro, pero hay algo que suena totalmente fuera de lugar en lo que acaba de decir.

"E-esto" – la pequeña profesora de 135 centímetros comienza a actuar de manera nerviosa – "¿Acaso escuche mal? ¿Dijiste que te llamabas Kamijou?"

"Si" – responde la nueva estudiante – "Soy Kamijou Natsuki, gusto en conocerlos" – repite su presentación, de forma que ya no quedan dudas, no fue ningún tipo de error, definitivamente esa chica dijo llamarse 'Kamijou', seguramente debe tratarse de una coincidencia ¿o no?

Inevitablemente, todas las miradas del salón se dirigen al otro Kamijou. Kamijou Touma tiene una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y parece estar sudando mucho; está desesperadamente viendo el cajón de su escritorio, como si tratara de encontrar a Doraemon, pero no hay rastros de ningún gato proveniente del futuro.

"D-disculpa" – dice Komoe-Sensei, que no puede dejar atrás su sorpresa – "¿tienes algún tipo de relación con Kamijou-chan?"

"Sí, soy su prometida" – declara la chica llamada Natsuki sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

Toda la clase, al igual que la Sensei, se encuentra se encuentra en estado de shock. Inmediatamente todos los ojos se dirigen hacia el chico de pelo puntiagudo, que parece haber desistido de sus inútiles intentos de encontrar a Doraemon, aunque no tenía esperanzas en primer lugar, por más que lograra encontrarlo, dudaba que tuviera algo en su bolsillo mágico que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de esta situación.

"¡KAMIJOOOOOUUUUU!" – la primera en hablar fue la chica muro de hierro, Fukiyose Seiri, ella es algo así como la delegada de la clase, aunque oficialmente el delegado es Aogami Pierce – "¡¿te importaría explicar todo esto?!"

"¡Espera, espera un momento, Fukiyose-san! No me dirijas esa mirada llena de intención asesina" – Kamijou trata de defenderse – "¡Esto es todo un gran malentendido! Solo eso"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" – Dice Natsuki mientras desvía su mirada hacia un costado y se sonroja levemente – "Después de haberme hecho todo eso"

Toda la clase está completamente impactada. Kamijou mira a Komoe-Sensei, ella solo pone sus dos manos en la cara dando un vago sonido de 'Waaa….aaaa….aaaa' que no suena para nada confiable.

"¡YO NO HICE NADA!" – Protesta Kamijou y luego clava sus ojos sobre la chica que dice ser su prometida – "¡ADEMÁS NO TE SONROJES, ESO NO QUEDA PARA NADA CON TU PERSONAJE!"

"Mentiroso" – Natsuki clava su mirada sobre Kamijou – "Tú tocaste mis pechos, incluso los alabaste, dijiste que eran increíblemente suaves"

Y ese fue el golpe de K.O. Komoe-Sensei cae desmayada mientras todo el salón dirige una mirada cargada de malos sentimientos hacia Kamijou, como si le estuvieran lanzando algún tipo de maldición. Himegami Aisa tiene una mala expresión como si estuviera pensando 'Es increíble que un O.C. tenga más protagonismo que yo'

"Que envidia Kami-yan" – exclama uno de los mejores amigos de Kamijou, Aogami Pierce, que parece estar disfrutando bastante de la escena – "Otra chica hermosa te cae del cielo, eres un bastardo afortunado"

"Este tipo de cosas son típicas de Kami-yan" – Tsuchimikado Motoharu también encontraba este incidente bastante hilarante – "Su vida ya se parece a una obra de Yabuki-Sensei, Nyah"

"¡USTEDES MALDITOS, NO COMPAREN MI VIDA CON TO LOVE-RU!" – protesta Kamijou en dirección a Aogami, pero en estos momentos su mayor amenaza es…

"¡KAMIJOOOUUU!" – el chico desafortunado ve como Fukiyose está tronando sus nudillos, definitivamente no saldrá vivo de esta – "¡¿Es verdad lo que esta chica está diciendo?!"

"¡Eso solo fue un accidente!"

"Hoooo, así que es verdad" – Kamijou puede sentir un aura oscura y amenazante brotando de sus compañeros de clase – "¿tienes algunas últimas palabras?"

"Si" – Kamijou sabe que todo está perdido, es por eso que reúne todo el aire que puede en sus pulmones y grita – "¡QUE DESGRACIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kamijou realizaba el camino de regreso a su dormitorio, pero no lo hacía solo; muchos podrían considerar su situación como 'afortunada', es decir, volver a casa de la escuela con una chica es algo que suele ocurrir en los animes sobre vida escolar, y seria mentira si Kamijou dijera que nunca hubiera soñado algo como eso, pero para el chico de cabello puntiagudo solo era una desgracia de las tantas que acechaban su vida. La nueva estudiante de transferencia estaba tomando su brazo mientras lo apretaba con su propio cuerpo. El rostro de Kamijou estaba levemente sonrojado mientras podía escuchar comentarios de otras personas, principalmente chicas, como 'deben ser novios' y 'que pareja más encantadora'.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer así?" – pregunta Kamijou.

"¿para siempre?" – responde sin problemas Natsuki.

"¡ESO ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO!" – Kamijou da un largo suspiro – "de todas formas ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Los anglicanos ingleses me enviaron aquí y me dieron esto" – Natsuki saca de su uniforme lo que parece ser una cruz que está colgando de su cuello, similar a la de Himegami Aisa – "Parece que mientras tenga esto mi maldición no se activará" – Aunque la razón por la cual Natsuki vino a Ciudad Academia es debido a cierto chico con pelo de punta. Desde que había conocido a ese chico, Natsuki no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, él era un completo extraño que luchó solo con tal de salvarla; sin que pudiera percatarse de ello, ella ya sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia ese chico tan extraño.

"Ya veo" – Kamijou se siente profundamente aliviado de escuchar eso pero sigue sintiéndose un poco incómodo – "¿Podrías ya soltar mi brazo?"

"no" – su respuesta es contundente – "Somos futuros esposos, así que cosas como estas son normales"

"¡NO VAYAS INVENTANDO COSAS COMO ESAS!" – Los gritos de Kamijou llaman la atención de los demás transeúntes – "¡No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna proposición de matrimonio!"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando tu manga se convirtiera en un anime y yo hiciera la voz de la heroína" (Referencia a Bakuman)

"¡NUNCA PROMETI NADA COMO ESO! ¡Además, me parece haber visto algo similar en otro lado! ¡No vayas robando las ideas de otras personas!"

"Entonces, me propusiste matrimonio luego de que me derrotaras en el torneo mundial de las artes marciales" (Natsuki hace mención al torneo de artes marciales que gana Goku frente al señor Piccolo; en una pelea anterior, Goku derrotó a Milk y le propuso matrimonio)

"¡No recuerdo haber participado nunca en el Tênkaichi Budōkai! ¡Y deja de usar las ideas de los demás! ¡Será mejor que te disculpes con Toriyama-Sensei! También ¿desde cuando eres un personaje que hace ese tipo de bromas?"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, las mujeres y el ramen pueden cambiar en solo tres días"

"¡Nadie dice eso!" – Kamijou da un largo suspiro, se siente agotado por todo ese Tsukkomi – "Además ¿Por qué tienes el mismo apellido que yo?"

"Yo nací sin un nombre, fue mi mejor amiga Hikari quien me dio el nombre de Natsuki, pero eso fue todo, nunca tuve un apellido" – Kamijou mira fijamente el rostro de Natsuki, si bien se mantiene inexpresivo, él es capaz de detectar algo de tristeza – "es por eso que cuando me inscribí en Ciudad Academia decidí utilizar el de mi futuro esposo, mira esto" – Natsuki le extiende a Kamijou lo que parece ser una tarjeta de plástico; Es una I.D. de Ciudad Academia, y bajo su fotografía figuran los caracteres '上条 那月' (Kamijou Natsuki).

"ya veo, entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarte?" – Se pregunta Kamijou. Naturalmente, usar su propio apellido para dirigirse hacia otra persona seria muy raro.

"Llámame Na-chan" – dice Natsuki en su tono habitual – "Y yo te llamaré 'cariño', estamos comprometidos, después de todo"

"¡¿otra vez con eso?!" – Se queja Kamijou – "¡¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea?!"

"Te lo dije en la torre del reloj de Londres antes de que te desmayaras, como no me diste una respuesta asumí que habías aceptado"

"¡No lo decidas por tu cuenta!" – Kamijou recuerda que Natsuki había dicho algo en ese momento, pero no logró escuchar sus palabras ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

"De ninguna manera" – El tono de voz de Natsuki es tan apagado como siempre, pero a la vez se siente más firme de lo habitual – "Tú eres mi salvador, por lo tanto he decidido que serás mi esposo"

"¡Ya te he dicho que no lo decidas por tu cuenta ¿me estas siquiera escuchando?!" – Kamijou vuelve a dar un pesado y largo suspiro, esa chica no parece tener intenciones de cambiar de idea. De todas formas esa chica es nueva en Ciudad Academia y debe estar completamente sola.

Ella aferra su agarre sobre el brazo de Kamijou, cuando está cerca de ese chico se siente muy segura y además su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Ella ya no es más una 'Shinigami' ya no tiene por qué ver como todo a su alrededor se pudre, ahora puede vivir una vida normal.

"Bien, ya llegamos" – dice Kamijou mientras señala la puerta de su dormitorio – "¿quieres entrar?"

"Por supuesto, como futura esposa debo preparar la cena" – Kamijou no va a protestar ante la declaración de Natsuki, después de todo la comida casera es un verdadero lujo.

Kamijou abre la puerta y ambos ingresan al dormitorio del chico con pelo de punta.

"Touma" – Los ojos de la pequeña monja llamada Index comienzan a brillar al ver a su guardián, pero una vez que nota a la extraña chica que se encuentra junto a Kamijou Touma, su mirada de alegría se transforma en una de ira, prácticamente en un instante – "¿otra?"

Index no desconoce la habilidad de Kamijou para con el sexo opuesto y por algún motivo ahora se encuentra furiosa mientras alista sus colmillos. Sus ojos son los de un animal carnívoro que no tiene intención de mostrar piedad a su indefensa presa.

"No se de que me estás hablando" – Kamijou trata de hacerse el desentendido mientras comienza a sudar frio debido al peligro inminente – "Um Index-san ¿podrías por favor dejar de mostrar esos afilados dientes tuyos?"

Pero la humilde petición del chico desafortunado es rotundamente denegada. Rápidamente, Index se abalanza hacia Kamijou en incrusta sus dientes en su cabeza. Othinus solo lo mira como si ya esperara este tipo de cosas viniendo de él y no parece tener intenciones de ayudarlo.

A primera vista, Index está mordiendo la cara del chico de peinado puntiagudo desde el frente; es como si la cara de Kamijou estuviera siendo presionada por el modesto pecho de la monja, por lo menos es así desde el punto de vista de Natsuki.

"¡Que dolooooor! ¡Oye Natsuki!" – llama desesperadamente Kamijou – "No te quedes ahí parada, ven a ayudarme"

Kamijou podía sentir como su cráneo comenzaba a romperse por el voraz ataque de la monja. Natsuki solo se limitó a darle una mirada de descontento.

"Oye cariño" – la pelinegro finalmente abrió su boca, pero lejos estaba de ser de ayuda para su 'prometido' – "¿me estás siendo infiel tan pronto? No esperaba que fueras de esa clase de chico"

Si bien parecía estar molesta, su tono de voz no mostraba señales de emociones. Al escuchar las palabras de Natsuki, rápidamente Index liberó sus dientes de la cabeza de su guardián.

"¡Touma!" – Index no parecía para nada feliz con este desarrollo – "¡¿Quién es esta chica tan extraña y por qué te está llamando 'cariño'?!"

"Soy su prometida" – dijo rápidamente Natsuki – "Mi nombre es Kamijou Natsuki"

"¡¿P-prometida?!" – Exclamaron al unísono, la biblioteca mágica y la pequeña hada de 15 centímetros.

"Por cierto ¿Por qué ustedes dos están en el nido de amor de mi cariño y yo?" – preguntaba Natsuki mientras clavaba sus ojos en las dos chicas, de por sí extrañas, que estaban en el dormitorio de Kamijou.

"¡No hables como si te hubieras mudado!" – protestó el chico con pelo de punta.

"¡Yo vivo aquí!" – respondió la monja de cabello plateado.

"Oh ya veo, tú debes ser el Index Librorum Prohibitorum" – Por algún motivo Natsuki se sentía aliviada – "Necessarius me habló de ti, al principio estaba preocupada de que mi prometido estuviera viviendo con una chica, pero solo eres una niña, de hecho por el tamaño de tu pecho pensé que eras un 'él' en vez de una 'ella'" – las palabras de Natsuki apuñalan a Index pero esto todavía no termina, su siguiente objetivo es… – "y tú debes ser esa ex-diosa mágica, tú pareces ser más adecuada para ser el juguete de ese gato"

"¡V-voy a destruir este mundo!" – amenaza Othinus, aunque eso es algo que ya no puede hacer.

"Soy una monja que pertenece a los anglicanos ingleses" – dice Index mientras junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando, claramente estaba molesta pero su voz se mantiene serena – "Arrepiente ahora o calla para siempre"

"No es mi culpa que tu pecho sea plano" – Natsuki, que si bien no está al nivel que su nueva compañera de clase Fukiyose Seiri, no puede decirse que el tamaño de su pecho sea modesto ni mucho menos, pero eso no era todo – "Mis pechos no son solo más grandes, además..." – un ligero rubor parecía apoderarse del inexpresivo rostro de Natsuki – "...además mi cariño dijo que eran increíblemente suaves"

Un silencio sepulcral pareció apoderarse no solo del dormitorio de Kamijou sino de todo el continuo espacio-tiempo, era como si todo el planeta hubiera dejado de moverse, era la calma que predecía a una tormenta que sería capaz de arrasarlo todo. Los ojos de Index y Othinus rebozaban de intención asesina y el objetivo de esa terrorífica aura estaba más que claro.

"¡TOUMAAAAAA!" – Index preparaba sus dientes nuevamente.

"E-eres despreciable, humano" – decía Othinus de forma nerviosa.

"¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!" – Trataba de defenderse Kamijou – "¡Esto solo es un malentendido!"

"¿Entonces solo fui un juego para ti?" – decía Natsuki mientras se secaba una lagrima imaginaria.

"¡Esa es una pésima actuación! ¡Y deja de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar!"

"…" – Index dio un largo suspiro como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas por parte de su guardián – "No importa que ocurra, Touma seguirá siendo Touma"

"Si" – asentía Othinus – "No tiene remedio, incluso en un fanfic sigue acumulando chicas en su harem"

"Um, Index-hime" – Kamijou comenzaba a sudar frio por lo que estaba por venir – "¿Acaso piensas morderme otra vez? Espera ¿Por qué no respondes? El que solo estés sonriendo sin decir nada lo hace más aterrador...¡WAAAAA!...¡QUE DESGRACIAAAAAAA!"

Al ver la hilarante escena frente a ella, Natsuki no puede evitar sonreír levemente, toma ese viejo y desgastado broche para el cabello que tanto atesora y lo aprieta con fuerza – "(quizás el seguir viviendo sea algo bueno después de todo ¿no es cierto, Hikari?)" – Este es el comienzo de una vida.

Todo había llegado a un final feliz, o al menos eso parecía. Ese siempre había sido el objetivo del chico llamado Kamijou Touma, un final donde todos puedan regresar juntos a casa pero…había algo que le molestaba, si esa mujer, la líder de 'Amanece de Dios' contaba con el poder de un ángel, que según sus propias palabras, era suficiente para destruir uno o dos países enteros, entonces ¿Por qué recurrir a ese hechizo usando a Natsuki como sacrificio? ¿Por qué tomar un desvío tan largo? ¿Había algún significado detrás de todo ello? Parecía que los problemas no habían acabado, esto no era más que el comienzo de algo mucho peor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aqui estamos una vez mas, escribir este fanfic ha sido muy divertido para mi, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo y se que muchos estaran enojados con un final tan abierto (ha sido igual con mis anteriores historias) pero he decidido ponerle un fin aquí por la simple razón de que, de haberlo continuado ya se hubiera alejado de lo fundamental de esta historia, es decir, de lo que fue la primera parte, un mundo donde Kamijou Touma nunca existió y todo lo que pasó después. Es por eso que no quise alargar demasiado este fic, aunque seria interesante ver como se desarrolla el universo 'Raildex' de aquí en más. Si, sería muy interesante.**

**En cuanto a Natsuki, debo decir que no es facil inventar un personaje propio, cosas como la apariencia, personalidad, formas de hablar y todo lo demás es muy dificil de llevarlo a cabo; y es un verdadero desafio crear un personaje que sea del agrado de los lectores, no se si lo habre logrado o no, ustedes lo diran. En todo caso, Natsuki no pasa a ocupar el lugar de la heroina principal, es solo una más del maravilloso harem de nuestro protagonista, después de todo no deja de ser un OC, pero su protagonismo es mayor que el de Himegami, eso sin dudas. Lo más dificil fue tratar de crearle un pasado lo suficientemente trágico, como para entender mejor porque buscaba con tanto impetu su propia muerte, pero eso ya ha quedado atras, luego de ser salvada por Touma ya no le parece que este mal seguir viviendo, y sobre todo ahora que ha superado su trauma parece ser el tipo de personaje que le gusta hacer bromas como habran podido ver en este capitulo, por ejemplo, cuando hace su imitacion de la insuperable Suzumiya Haruhi o menciona situaciones de otras series haciendo sacar a Touma de quicio, eso se debe a que a Natsuki le encanta el manga Shounen y su manga favorito es JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**Espero que ahora con esto, sepan un poco más acerca de este curioso personaje que me costo tanto crear, aunque debo admitir que fue muy divertido.**

**Y de este modo el telon de esta obra se cierra, este último capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores, lo cual es logico tratandose del final. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque todavia quedan algunas cosas sin resolver...**


End file.
